


Call You Home

by SlaughterOtter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-06-22 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19681828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterOtter/pseuds/SlaughterOtter
Summary: It's been a month since Lucifer returned to Hell. Chloe is distracted, Amenadiel feels guilty, Linda conceals her anxiety, and Mazikeen is angry at someone. An ancient ritual to seal the gates of Hell might solve their problems and get Lucifer back...but there's a problem. To seal the gates of Hell, the Devil must be inside.





	1. Chapter 1

“The victim was found with his pants around his ankles, duct taped to a toilet.”

Chloe held a tissue over her nose and listened to Ella’s briefing as she took in the crime scene. As Ella described, the body had been left in one of the most undignified positions Chloe had ever found a body in. And, judging by the smell, the most disgusting too.

The victim’s head lolled forward, lips chapped, skin gray, with a river of dried blood running from his neck down his chest. His throat had been slashed.

“The cause of death is from, you know, the gash in his throat,” Ella continued, noticing the direction of Chloe’s gaze. “But he was taped here before our killer went all slasher. He was force-fed laxatives and was probably made to sit here until they worked their way through his system.”

“What gave you that idea?” Chloe asked dryly, nose wrinkled at the stench, but Ella continued as if her question had been sincere.

“He’s super dehydrated, for one. Seems like things came out as more of a number one than a number two, if you know what I mean. We also found an empty bottle of Re-LAX-ation in the trash next to him and he has some bruising around his mouth.”

Chloe stooped to inspect the trash bin, putting a hand against her nose to ward off the smell.

“Seems like the killer had something extremely personal against our vic.” Ella said shaking her head. “Wonder what the poor guy did to deserve this.”

Chloe, now holding the bottle of Re-LAX-ation in her hand, hummed absentmindedly. Her mind, which she tried (really tried!) to keep focused on the situation at hand, was busy lingering over gaps in the conversation that normally would have been filled by someone else. By someone who should have been there.

This case would have made his week, Chloe knew. She could only imagine the terrible, crude, crass comments he would have made nonstop had he been there. She would have berated him, as usual, and he would have ignored her, as usual, and they would have solved the case together, as usual.

Too bad nothing had been as usual lately.

“…until we can run an autopsy on him, though. I don’t envy the clean-up crew on this one, wheeew-ee. But I think I have everything I need here, do you need anything else from me?”

Chloe blinked and realized that she’d been staring at the empty pill bottle in her hand for a hard minute while Ella had continued to speak. She shook herself in effort to rein in her thoughts.

“No, it’s…thanks Ella, I think I have things from here.” she said standing up. Ella gave her a smile.

“I miss him too.” she said. “Do you know when he’s coming back?”

“Oh, he…um…” Chloe faltered.

“You said he had to move back to his hometown, right? How long does he have to stay?”

It took Chloe a split second longer than usual to answer. “Right, yes. His hometown. I have no idea when he’ll be back.”

“Doesn’t he call?”

“No. It’s…long distance.”

“Pfft, just use Facebook or Skype. I use it to call my family back in Detroit whenever I want, no long distance fees.”

“He’s a bit farther than Detroit, Ella.”

“Ah, that’s right. London?”

“Something like that.”

“Well, wherever he is the internet must suck there. He hasn’t responded to any of my messages. Who else is going to appreciate my taste in memes?”

Chloe gave a tight-lipped smile and short nod. “Yes, well…” She trailed off. “Well.” she said with a small shrug. She gestured to the victim. “This needs my attention right now.”

Ella nodded understandingly and gathered her things. “Just let me know if you need anything.” she said. She looked at Chloe square in the eyes and placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Anything.” Ella repeated emphatically. She then walked away.

Chloe turned her attention back to the victim. She studied him for a moment, then sighed. Her focus had been derailed, sent careening elsewhere. There was nothing more she, or the unfortunate victim, could gain by her being here. Quietly, she exited the reeking room. Maybe a shower would help her feel better. If nothing else, at least it would wash away the smell.

___________

After a quiet ping of the elevator, Amenadiel stepped across the threshold of Lucifer’s penthouse into a ruin of overturned furniture, shredded curtains, broken glass, and bullet-studded drywall. Puddles of top-shelf liquor coated the floor, drying into sticky, sickly sweet stains. The stained glass window, so carefully restored after Lucifer smashed through it, once again lay in ruins. The piano, always tuned to perfection, lay broken on the floor, deliberately smashed in half with each of its keys forcibly pried off like the legs of a spider.

“Maze.” Amenadiel called. “I know you’re here.”

Shadows stirred as Maze unfolded herself from the corner of the room.

“Okay. And?” she asked flatly. In her grip she held a blade and a piano key. Amenadiel heard the quiet rasp of metal against wood. She was whittling the key into a vaguely humanoid figure.

“I wanted to check on you.” Amenadiel said. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.”

“A blink of an eye for us.” Maze muttered.

“Even so,” Amenadiel interceded gently. “Linda was worried.”

“Hmmph.”

Amenadiel turned to the destroyed penthouse, noticing that the rooftop hot tub was now full of what appeared to be sewer sludge. “Your work?” he asked.

“Mhmm.”

Amenadiel continued to survey her destruction. On the railings of the balcony overlooking the city, the shredded remains of Lucifer’s undergarments flapped lazily in the wind.

“You never cease to amaze me with the creativity you bring to your craft.” Amenadiel commented.

Mazikeen snorted. “My craft only matters when it reaches its intended recipient. Since he is not here, my work is wasted.” She sniffed haughtily. “I shouldn’t have bothered.”

“Did it make you feel better?”

A derisive laugh escaped Maze. “HA. Better?” she snarled. “A little thing like this? No, he left me. He told me he would never leave me behind. Could never leave me. And what did he do? Run off to Hell on his own, not thinking about me as usual. He abandoned me.”

“I understand your anger.” Amenadiel said.

“Goody for you.” Maze sneered.

“He left without saying goodbye to me either.”

“So? What’s it to you when you’ve got your little bundle of joy and pretend wife-y to keep you company here.” She glowered at him. “But me? I have no one.”

“Really.” Amenadiel said flatly. Frustration began to bubble in his chest. “You truly feel that you have no one. Not me, not Linda, not Chloe, not Trixie? Not Eve?”

Her scowl deepened into a snarl. Realization struck Amenadiel. As if to confirm his suspicions, he noticed that the whittled figure in Mazikeen’s hand appeared to be wearing a flowing dress.

“It’s not Lucifer you’re angry at, is it?”

“Of course it is.”

“Be honest, Mazikeen. Besides, weren’t you the one to leave Lucifer first? To set off, start your own life, become master of yourself? Wasn’t it you who, only just a few months ago, told me that you no longer desired to return to Hell? If all that is true, then why do you care so much that he left?”

Though she’d turned her eyes back to the piano key in her hand, Amenadiel could see a faint glimmer of hot, angry tears forming in her eyes.

“He could have at least asked me what I wanted.” she ground out. “But he never thinks of me.” She snapped the head off of the whittled doll. Its head hit the floor with a hollow thunk.

Again, Amenadiel sensed she was talking about more than just Lucifer, but he didn’t press the issue.

“Lux is mine now, you know.” she said after a brief pause.

“I have no doubt that you will make an excellent owner.”

“Yeah, well.” she paused and looked out the window. “People say I have big shoes to fill.”

“That you do.”

“Good thing I’ve got huge feet.”

Amenadiel turned towards the elevator. “If you ever need anything…please, come to us. We miss you.”

“Hmmph.”

“I miss you.”

“Whatever.”

________________________

Chloe sat at her desk trapped by an unsurmountable pile of paperwork. It grew larger every day, and Chloe knew it wasn’t because the amount of cases coming in had increased, but because her efficacy had decreased. Just when she wrangled her thoughts back in order, a stray thought, clad in a tailored suit, drifted through and cluttered her mind once more.

Like now. Her hands clasped around a mug of coffee that had long since gone cold, Chloe stared blankly at the files before her, barely registering the details of cases that she was supposed to be solving.

Skimming the top file, Chloe read that a man who had been caught killing his wife and children had been shot while resisting arrest and died shortly after from his wounds. _What an awful thing to do…_ Chloe thought. Surely that man was bound for Hell.

She wondered if _he_ would take care of the killer’s punishment.

And her thoughts were scattered again.

She dropped her head into her hands, massaging her temples. Focus, Chloe, focus.

“Rough day?”

Chloe’s head lifted at the sound of Dan’s voice.

“Dan, hey.” She offered him a tired smile. “No, just a headache.”

“I see.” he said with a searching look. “Just a headache, huh? Sure that scumbag, Luci-“

“Stop.” Chloe firmly cut him off. Dan’s eyes locked with hers and for a moment it appeared that he would challenge her. But after a moment, he looked away.

“Well, maybe you just need some water.” he offered. “I’ll go grab you a glass.”

“No, it’s fine. I can get it.” She stood. “I need to stretch my legs anyways.”

They set off to the kitchen together.

“That case you and Ella have been working on. What a doozy, huh?”

“Oh, the one with the guy on the toilet? Yeah, that one sucked for everyone involved.”

“Any leads yet?”

“Sadly, no. But the murder seemed so personal that it probably won’t be long before someone comes forward with info about some juicy conflict the victim was involved in.”

Dan’s nose wrinkled at the word “juicy.” Noticing, Chloe gave a short laugh. “Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best adjective I could’ve used.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Dan said with a grin that turned serious as he looked into her eyes. “It’s good seeing you smile again, Chlo.”

Self conscious, Chloe felt the smile slide from her face. She busied herself with pouring herself a glass of water. “I never stopped.” she protested.

“Uh-huh.” Dan said, unconvinced. “You haven’t smiled since that fu-“ He corrected himself when Chloe shot him daggers. “Since Lucifer left a month ago.”

“Untrue.” Chloe said, turning on her heel, intent on returning to her desk. “Trixie and I watched Snow Day 4 last week and we laughed our asses off.”

“Really? Because Trixie told me that you hid your head in a pillow and cried every time someone kissed on screen.”

_Trixie, you traitor!_

Spinning to face her ex-husband, Chloe hissed “Even if I did, it wouldn’t be any of your business, Dan.”

Dan grimaced. “Look, I know I don’t have any claim to you. Really, I do. But I still don’t like you being ditched by the guy you had feelings for even if I’ve always thought he was an asshole.”

Chloe grit her teeth. If the past month had taught her anything, it was heartfelt appreciation for how Lucifer must have felt knowing that no one believed him even when he was telling the truth. Now that she knew the truth, that he was the actual Devil and had returned to Hell with the noble intention of preventing a flood of demons from overtaking humanity, she felt so frustrated by her inability to communicate that with others. Especially with those who were so intent on seeing the bad in Lucifer when she knew what he had done made him a hero.

“He didn’t ditch me.” she argued. “He had to…go home to take care of some important business.”

Dan regarded her evenly. He backed down. Raising his hands in mock defeat, he said “Fine, fine. If that’s what you need to believe.” Chloe watched his retreating figure before throwing herself into her chair.

Should she just tell Dan the truth? No, he would never believe her. He’d need proof, and proof was currently residing several miles beneath their feet. (Or at least if Hell existed on a physical plane like a few of the research tomes she had read in Rome had suggested.) Maybe she could get Amenadiel to flash his wings, but Amenadiel only liked to divulge divine information on an absolutely-need-to-know basis.

Chloe sighed, taking in the mountain of paperwork that await her. _I guess Dan will just have to believe what he wants to believe._

____________________

“Amenadiel, could you please take him for a moment? I need to get dressed.”

Linda gently placed Charlie in Amenadiel’s arms, planting a kiss on her son’s forehead before entering the bathroom. Stopping in front of the mirror, she shut her eyes and took a contented breath. Things were as they should be. Better than they should be, even.

Her son, her perfect son. He never cried. He never fussed. Unlike the other parents of newborns she met at parenting classes, she had no bags under her eyes. She got a full night’s rest every night. Life was good.

Almost, anyways.

She couldn’t shake the gnawing fear of demons taking her son away from her again. The paralyzing panic still sometimes seized her, refusing to let her go until she held onto her son, breathed him in, and memorized every tiny detail of his perfect face.

Not to mention her anxiety that angels might take him away too. She knew now that Amenadiel would never take her son from her, but he had let slip that Remiel (one of his many siblings she hadn’t known about) had come to Earth, intent on bringing her son to heaven. Demons she had expected to worry about, but there was something truly unsettling about fearing an angel. They were supposed to be good. Protectors of humanity. They were _angels_.

Well, if having Lucifer Morningstar as her patient taught her anything, it was that biblical characterizations of celestial and demonic creatures were rarely accurate.

She was grateful she had Amenadiel. Not only for his support in the domestic tediums of everyday life (which he took to with surprising zeal for a man who had, until recently, been Heaven’s finest warrior), but also for the protection he offered Charlie. She slept more soundly knowing that she had a literal guardian angel watching over her family.

 _But even still,_ a voice gnawed in her brain. _Amenadiel is not omniscient._

Shaking herself, she reached over to run the tap to wash her face. All of the psychological experience she had could do nothing to quell the unending anxiety that had shaken her entire being since Charlie had been kidnapped. She thought the scariest time of being a mother was going to be the pregnancy, when she still had a mysterious angel baby growing God-knows-what inside her. How wrong she had been. Motherhood, it seemed, was a never ending stream of worries and doubts. All she wanted was for her son to be safe, happy, and healthy, but how could she do that when she was just a human in a world of celestials?

Patting her face dry, she gazed at her reflection once more. Suddenly, she smiled wryly. Even though she didn’t have bags under her eyes like the other mothers, her worry lines had sunken deeper than theirs.  
____________________

Amenadiel flipped Charlie back onto his back after checking (yet again) for any signs of wings that his son might have sprouted. Still nothing. But since Remiel had sensed the creation of a new celestial being even before his birth, Amenadiel knew that his son had inherited something of his divine gifts.

They would just have to wait to find out, it seemed. And Amenadiel was nothing if not patient.

Charlie had brought Amenadiel happiness he had never known existed. His former life, eons of watching the world from the heavens, felt muted and dull compared to the bright vivacity of now. Every moment felt special, magical. Eating breakfast with his family. Helping Linda do laundry. Tucking Charlie into bed.

Nothing he had ever experienced compared to it, and he had experienced a lot.

Despite the happy domesticity he had settled into, however, Amenadiel felt gnawing guilt. He was on Earth, happy, with everything he could have wanted. Lucifer, however, was in Hell. The exact opposite of what he wanted.

Yet he had voluntarily gone to protect humanity.

Amenadiel remembered that night, Chloe’s shaking, tear-stained voice, tinny and diminished through the phone, telling him that his brother, the most selfish man he knew, had willingly sent himself back to Hell, the very thing he had so brazenly refused to do when Amenadiel had first come to collect him.

How his brother had changed.

Amenadiel had considered going to Hell to speak with his brother, but after what had happened to Charlie he didn’t risk leaving his family alone for more than a minute. Even if Lucifer was in Hell overseeing demons now, that didn’t mean that Amenadiel’s other siblings weren’t keeping a close watch on his family, waiting for the perfect moment to snatch Charlie away to Heaven.

Still, Amenadiel didn’t know if he could handle this guilt. In a way, he felt responsible for Lucifer’s sacrifice since he had been the one to literally hand over Charlie to the demons. Linda, wonderful, patient, Linda, had explained to him that that was nonsense, but Amenadiel couldn’t shake the feeling. He wasn’t used to feeling guilt - for most of his life he had always been so sure of everything he had done - so now he wasn’t sure how to handle this aching, gnawing pit in his chest.

Unless…

After the Garden of Eden ( A “fiasco,” Uriel had called it), Amenadiel and his siblings had discussed the possibility of closing Hell forever. Seal in the Devil, demons, and any other nastiness that threatened the world and humanity forever. They had gone so far as to craft a ritual that would seal the gates in such a way that would allow human souls to pass through but trap all demonic creatures inside. The ritual, in theory, was flawless, guaranteed to work, yet they never went through with it.

Officially, they said that they decided against it because they needed demons, in a way, to spark fear in humans, to push them towards heavenly worship. (If Amenadiel’s siblings had one flaw, it’s that they craved reverence a little too much.) But Amenadiel knew that another reason had prevented them from sealing the gates: Lucifer. Even after everything he had done, he was still their brother.

However, the plan did exist and it was technically possible…

It would take many risks, though. Risks he would have to consider carefully, he thought as he looked down on his son cradled in his arms.

But if it could help his brother, it might be worth it. After all, in a roundabout way, Amenadiel owed his new life of bliss to the Devil.

______

Linda emerged from the bathroom, worries firmly placed behind a mental wall for the day. Even though her job was to encourage her patients to face their troubles, that didn’t mean she always had to follow her own advice.

And when she looked upon Amenadiel and Charlie snuggled together on the couch, she didn’t have to pretend to not be worried anymore.

“Hey, you two.” she said, a smile floating over her face. She leaned over to plant a kiss on each of their foreheads. Amenadiel smiled back.

“You look radiant.” he said.

“And you sound like you’ve been reading dating advice columns.” Linda teased. “At least you’ll teach Charlie how to treat a woman.”

Amenadiel beamed at his son, and bounced him lightly in his arms. “That among other things. He’ll be the best of us, among men and angels.”

“I’m going to miss him when I go back to work…” Linda said. “I can’t believe my maternity leave is up this week.”

Amenadiel’s eyebrows furrowed. “I still can’t believe you’re returning to work so soon.”

Linda shrugged and sighed. “Yeah, well, that’s America for you. At least he’ll have you to watch over him.”

“Yes, he will. But he should spend as much time with his momma as possible.” Amenadiel stood and transferred Charlie back to Linda’s arms where he gurgled happily.

“What are your plans today?” Linda asked.

“There’s something I need to check on.” Amenadiel said.

“Well if that isn’t the vaguest answer I’ve heard since my last session.” Linda raised her eyebrows. “What’s on your mind? Is it Mazikeen again?”

“No, not her. It’s…” Amenadiel paused, then sighed. He didn’t want to worry Linda, but if he had learned anything from his time on Earth, it was that secret keeping could have awful consequences. “I need to visit Heaven.”

“Heaven?” Linda’s voice caught the slight hitch that always appeared when they discussed celestial matters. “What, like a day visit?”

“Something like that.” Amenadiel said. “Hopefully quicker. I don’t like to leave you two for long.”

“Why do you have to go?”

Amenadiel paused again, instinctively wanting to keep divine matters secret from mortals. But he couldn’t keep doing that, at least not to the mother of his child.

“You’re familiar with the story of why Lucifer fell?” he asked.

“Yes, or at least with what’s written on the internet. Never was much of a Sunday school girl. It’s because he led a rebellion against God, right?”

“Yes, he defied our father and started a war. I…I’m not sure if a war was his intention at first, but I think his pride wouldn’t allow him to back down until it was too late. After he was cast into Hell, my siblings and I conspired to seal Hell’s gates: to lock Lucifer and all demons inside forever.”

Linda remained silent, listening.

“We ended not following through. …I stopped us.”

“Why?” Linda asked.

Amenadiel gave a short laugh. “Why indeed? At the time, I convinced the others that it was in our best interest to allow evil to continue walking the Earth. Humans…at least back then, needed convincing that God and angels were necessary for protection. That if humans felt the chill of evil up their spines, they would run to us for protection and worship us.”

“Ah.” Linda said. “I didn’t realize angels were capable of manipulation.” She paused, perhaps considering the nature of how she and Amenadiel first met. “Or maybe I did. Anyways, why do you think you stopped the plan?”

Amenadiel sighed. “Because he is my brother. No matter how many mistakes he made, nothing can change that. I couldn’t bear the thought of sealing him away forever. I think a few of my other siblings felt the same way.”

“Amenadiel…why are you mentioning this now?”

“I think I have a solution. One that solves our problem and Lucifer’s.”

“You want to seal Hell?”

“Yes, and get Lucifer out. If we can seal the gates, the demons will be trapped inside. They will never threaten Earth again. Not only that… I think having Lucifer in Los Angeles helps us. My siblings…they would never admit it, but Lucifer scares them. If he’s here, I think that my siblings will be more likely to leave Charlie alone.”

Linda sucked in a deep breath and nodded slowly, instinctively clutching Charlie close.

“You’re talking about this plan as if it’s going to be a piece of cake. Something tells me it’s not that easy, though. What’s the catch?”

“That’s what I need to check.” Amenadiel said. “There’s a huge flaw, but I think there might be a way around it. That’s why I need to return to Heaven.”

“What’s the flaw?”

“For the gates of Hell to be sealed, Lucifer needs to be inside.”

____________________

“Mommy!”

Trixie threw herself onto Chloe, locking her arms around Chloe’s neck and legs around Chloe’s waist.

Chloe stumbled a few steps backwards. “Oof! Hey, monkey.” Somewhat awkwardly, she reached up to ruffle Trixie’s hair. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Trixie grinned and dropped to the floor. “Me too. I’m really happy you’re home.”

Chloe turned to drop her keys on the counter and kick off her shoes. “Oh? Why’s that?”

“It’s Taco Tuesday!”

Chloe was glad she had her face towards the wall so Trixie couldn’t see the grimace that passed over it. She had forgotten all about Taco Tuesday. Or even that it was Tuesday.

Rearranging her face into a smile, she turned around beaming. “That’s right! Go grab our special bowls out of the kitchen, okay? I’ll be right there.”

As soon as Trixie’s back was turned, Chloe whipped out her phone and hurried to her bedroom calling Dan. He answered just as she was shutting the door behind her.

“Chloe?”

“Yeah, hey. Please tell me you remembered Taco Tuesday.”

“What? Yeah, of course. I’m not about to forget again after the chewing out you gave me last time.”

“Can you pick up the ingredients?” Chloe asked.

The line went silent. Then, “…did _you_ forget Taco Tuesday?”

Chloe scowled. “Yeah, fine, I did. One time out of many, I think I’m doing pretty good.” She braced herself for a mocking comment.

But Dan was quiet. “Sure, I’ll grab the ingredients. Be there in twenty.”

“Thanks.” Chloe said. “I mean it.”

“Sure, Chlo. I…I know how hard it is to lose someone you care about.”

Unexpectedly, tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes.

“Thanks, Dan. See you soon.”

“See you.”

She hung up and sat heavily on her bed, pressing the palms of her hands against her eyes, willing the tears to stop. She had been hurt by him so many times before, with Candy, Eve, a callous word, a concealed truth, so why did losing him to Hell hurt so much? After everything he put her through, she should be glad to see him gone. And maybe she would be…if she didn’t love him.

And if he didn’t love her back.

Chloe shuddered as she felt a fresh wave of grief wash over her. They had finally gotten there. Reached a point of understanding, of trust. Their secrets and worst parts of themselves laid bare before the other, ready to be claimed and loved fully, only to it stripped away because the Devil decided to do something selfless for once.

And she understood why she left. Really, she did. Maybe that’s why she felt so guilty for still wishing he had stayed. After all, what kind of person would put their own interests before the good of humanity?

A knock on the door caused her head to snap up. “Yes?” she called, scrubbing tears furiously from her eyes.

The door creaked open. “Mommy?” Trixie called, poking her head in. “I got everything ready.”

“Thanks monkey.” Chloe said, forcing a smile. “Daddy’s going to pick up the ingredients tonight. He’ll be here soon.”

“Have you been crying?” Trixie came to stand right in front of her and took her mother’s head between her hands, forcing Chloe to meet her gaze.

Chloe gave a watery smile. “Yeah.” she said, unable to lie to her daughter. “Yeah, mommy’s been crying a little bit. But I’m fine now.”

“Is it because Lucifer moved away?” Trixie asked.

“What would make you think that?”

“I’ve seen you scrolling through the photos you have of him. And the way you’ve been falling asleep on the couch holding the necklace he gave you.”

Chloe sighed. “You would make a great detective with your sleuthing skills,. I think your dad and I have taught you a little too well.”

Trixie grinned cheekily at her. “Not really. You’re just an obvious case.”

Pretending to be annoyed, Chloe poked Trixie’s belly causing her to squirm and laugh. Then, probably because a good dose of laughter was exactly what Chloe needed, Chloe kept poking and tickling Trixie until she was bent double laughing. Her fun was short lived, however, because Trixie struck back, and before long, they were both on the ground breathless from laughter with tears - the happy, not sad, kind - streaming down their faces.

They heard the front door open and Dan’s voice echo through the house. “Who’s ready for tacos?”

“Race you.” Chloe said, lurching for the door.

“No fair!” Trixie exclaimed darting under Chloe’s arm.

As a tried-and-true tradition, it took no time to get Taco Tuesday into full swing. As Dan browned the beef and added his secret combination of spices, Chloe diced onions and Trixie sliced tomatoes. They were just sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang.

Dan shot a questioning look at Chloe who shrugged, equally baffled. “I wasn’t expecting anyone tonight.” she said as she got to her feet.

“Amenadiel!” she exclaimed as she opened the door. “It’s good to see you!”

“Hi, Amenadiel!” Trixie chirped from behind her. She had left the table to investigate, as had Dan. Dan gave Amenadiel a friendly nod and handshake.

“Hello, Chloe, Dan, Trixie.” he said. As usual, Chloe felt a sense of calm and peace wash over her when he talked. Although Lucifer had no supernatural effect on her, she couldn’t help but subconsciously feel comforted by Amenadiel’s presence.

“Please, come in.” she said, standing aside. “We were just about to eat. I hope you like tacos.”

“I do.”Amenadiel said. “But that’s not why I am here. I need to talk to you, Chloe.” He glanced at Dan and Trixie. “Alone.”

Understanding washed over Chloe. If he wanted to speak privately, it likely had to do with divine business. She nodded. “Let me get my jacket, we can go on a walk.”

“But mommy, your food is going to get cold!” Trixie protested.

“I know, but I think Amenadiel has something really important to say. I’ll be back soon, okay? Feel free to start Uno without me if I don’t get back on time.”

Dan, although Chloe knew he couldn't fully know why Chloe wanted to speak with Amenadiel so badly, seemed to understand that Amenadiel likely had something to say about Lucifer. He nodded at her and placed his hands on Trixie’s shoulders. “Go,” he said to Chloe. Then, turning to Trixie, he said “More tacos for us anyways.”

Trixie seemed to perk up at that. “You’re right!” she exclaimed and hopped back to the table.

“Thank you.” Chloe mouthed to Dan as she slid her jacket on and followed Amenadiel out the door.  
_____________

They were halfway to the beach when Amenadiel spoke. “I think I know a way to get Lucifer back.” he said.

Chloe took this information in. “Okay.” she said. “But the problem isn’t that he can’t get back. He has his wings, right? He can’t come back because he’s the only thing that’s stopping an army of demons from taking over L.A.”

Amenadiel gave a low chuckle. “As astute as ever, Chloe. Please, let me rephrase what I said. I think I know a way that would allow Lucifer to come back _and_ keep the demons in Hell for good.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat. She shot Amenadiel a questioning look, but he kept walking forward to the beach.

They stepped onto the the silvery sand that glistened in the moonlight, the sound of crashing waves echoing around them.

Amenadiel stopped and took a seat on the sand. She did the same, looking at him intently, waiting with bated breath to hear what he had to say.

Amenadiel looked towards the heavens. “I know of a ritual to seal the gates of Hell…forever. The problem is, though, the gates can only be sealed with Lucifer trapped inside.”

Chloe said nothing, seeing the obvious flaw in the plan, but trusted Amenadiel to explain.

“Sealing the gates would keep the demons in for good. There would no longer be any risk of them getting loose to spread evil in the world. Lucifer wouldn’t have to keep them under his rule any longer.”

“But if you’re saying that to seal the gates, Lucifer needs to be inside…”

“I found a way around that.” Amenadiel said, tearing his gaze away from the stars to lock eyes with her. “I visited Heaven and searched our scrolls. There is a way to get him out after the gates are sealed…but I need your help to do it.”

Chloe’s breath caught in her chest. Her heart racing, she asked “What do I need to do?”

“You need to go to Hell.”

The earth beneath her suddenly felt as unstable as the waves on the horizon.

“W-what? How? How is that possible?”

Amenadiel lowered his gaze. “I know this is a lot to ask of you. But if you agree, I would fly you down into Hell. You would find Lucifer and work with him to complete the ritual.”

“But…if I’m down there when the ritual is completed…won’t I be trapped too?”

Amenadiel regarded her evenly. After a moment of what appeared to be internal conflict, he asked “Did Lucifer ever tell you why he doesn’t affect you? Why he can’t manipulate you like he does other humans?”

Thrown by the sudden change in topic, Chloe could only shake her head no.

“It’s because you’re a miracle, Chloe.” Amenadiel said. “Your parents…they had trouble conceiving a child. My father gave me direct orders to bless your family. So I did, and you were born.”

The world was spinning even faster around her. She dry swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. It was almost too much to take in.

“God told you to… create me?” she asked.

“Yes…and no.” Amenadiel said. “You were made by your parents. You are as human as anyone else, but with a slight difference. You wouldn’t be here unless my father had asked me to intercede.”

“Why…?” She sucked in a deep breath between her teeth and knotted her fingers together. “Why was I so important that God sent you?”

Amenadiel held her gaze. “I don’t claim to understand my father’s will…but I think he sent you to save Lucifer.”

“So you’re saying I was made for Lucifer?” Chloe asked, uneasy at the thought of being created just to be there for someone else, even if it was a man she loved.

“I think you were put in his path to help him. Again, this is just speculation on my part, but I think my father regrets what he did to Lucifer. But I think you were also set in his path to achieve something much bigger.

“We could have sealed Hell with Lucifer inside all of those years ago. It would have been difficult and I imagine that there would have been casualties, but we could have done it. But now, because of you, Chloe, we have the opportunity to close Hell and trap all demons inside with the willful participation of Lucifer, especially since he has a guaranteed chance to get out.”

“You keep saying that he won’t be trapped. That I’m supposed to go to Hell and help him, but I won’t be trapped either. What do you mean?”

“You see, Chloe, a child that is born by God’s command carries a special mark. A heavenly mark. You, no matter your actions, will always be pulled towards Heaven. The heavenly mark that shines in you will never let you stay in Hell. That’s not where you are meant to be. You will be pulled back out of Hell. And, since Lucifer loves you and you love him, he will be too.”

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Chloe scoffed shaking her head. “What is this, a Disney movie? The ‘power of love’ will save him?”

Amenadiel smirked, but not unkindly. “You know, there’s more truth in Disney movies than many of you humans are willing to consider. Love truly is a force. My father intended it to be among the most powerful in the universe.

“When a soul love another and that soul loves it back, a bond is forged between the two. In places like Heaven or Hell, where humans are only their souls, the connection between you and Lucifer will be more apparent, more tangible. Lucifer will be able to join his soul to yours and be pulled out of Hell with you.”

“But if I’m only bringing his soul…what is he going to do about, you know, a body? Will he have to find one that, um, well, just died to use like the demons had to?” Chloe couldn’t believe she was even having this conversation right now.

Amenadiel waved a dismissive hand. “We’re able to manifest our human forms out of nothing.” he explained. “As angels, we aren’t confined to a physical form. As long as you bring his soul back, Lucifer will be able to recreate his body.”

“So what, I just pop down to Hell, do the ritual, grab Lucifer, and pop on back? Who’s to say that my ‘heavenly mark’ doesn’t yank me out of Hell before I can accomplish everything?”

“That is a real concern.” Amenadiel acknowledged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray stone that dangled on a leather cord. The stone was etched with runes Chloe didn’t recognize.

Holding up the necklace, Amenadiel said “This amulet will make it so Heaven’s pull doesn’t affect you while you are wearing it. The moment you take it off, you will undoubtedly be yanked out of Hell and back to Earth.”

“Why back to Earth and not to Heaven if I’m supposedly being pulled towards it?”

“Because you are still living, Chloe. Heaven is not meant for living souls.”

“Neither is Hell.”

Amenadiel smiled wryly. “No, it’s not. Me flying you there is ‘cheating the system,’ so to speak.”

Chloe took a shuddering breath. “You’re serious. You really mean that you can fly me into Hell.”

“Yes.”

“And you expect me to shut the gates and return with Lucifer.”

“Yes.”

Chloe dropped her forehead onto her knees trying to fight off rising nausea. Panic swelled like a tidal wave up her spine, threatening to overwhelm her and turn her into a blubbering mess.

“Hell.” she said. “ _Hell_.” she repeated, choking on the word. She wrapped her trembling arms around her legs, curling into a ball to protect herself from what Amenadiel was proposing.

Of course, she hadn’t accepted yet. But he must know…how could she not?

She was going to Hell.

“What’s it like?” she whispered hoarsely from her cocoon.

Amenadiel took a moment to reflect. “I’ve only seen it from above when I was…babysitting for Lucifer after he abandoned Hell for Los Angeles. But it is truly a desolate place.”

“Is there fire? Brimstone?”

“In some places.” Amenadiel said. “But most of it is gray. Dark. Desolate. Ash rains endlessly from the sky. A horrible, bone-aching chill permeates the air. It is not always a place of fear like you might expect. Fear is present where the demons are…but when they are otherwise occupied, Hell is a place of hopelessness. A place for the guilty to become consumed by their guilt.”

Chloe dug her nails into the skin of her legs and bit her cheek hard enough to draw blood. Gun fights, gang wars, drug cartels she could handle. But literal Hell? Although she wasn’t religious (or at least she used to not be) Hell was a place that humans were hardwired to fear. She didn’t want to go to Hell.

Yet she would go. Of course she would go.

Drawing in yet another shaking breath, she rose her head and gaze towards the horizon. The moon, bright, beautiful, and full, cast its silver glow onto the Pacific, making the ocean’s waters sparkle and dance like diamonds. She thought of Lucifer in the place that Amenadiel described. Gray, dark, desolate. So unlike the environment Lucifer enjoyed being in. Vivacious, exciting, lively. She thought of Lucifer, how he would spend hours gazing over L.A., how he would witness every sunset, how his eyes would linger over the bright hues, and how, when he thought she wasn’t watching, he would smile the smile of a child experiencing the world for the first time.

If she had a chance to bring him back to this, to the world that he loved, she would do it. Of course she would.

“I’m in.” she said, wincing when her voice cracked.

Amenadiel placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “Chloe, this isn’t something you need to decide right now.”

She shook her head. “No, I want to do this. I have to do this. Tell me, what do I need to do?”

_________________

Chloe stepped back into her home to find the kitchen dark and the TV glowing in the living room. Dan and Trixie sat leaning together on the couch, mouths hanging open slightly with twin snores emitting from each of them. With a weak smile, Chloe pressed her lips against Trixie’s forehead and brushed the hair from her face. And then, surprised by a sudden surge of warm kinship, she laid a blanket over Dan’s lap.

Overcome by emotion, she stumbled back into the recliner, hungrily searching the faces of her daughter and her ex-husband. Here they were, so alive, so unburdened by the knowledge that Hell is a real place and that Chloe was going to find herself there very soon. Chloe felt her face contort, threatening to let forth another wave of tears. Quickly, she turned to the TV in search of a distraction.

This proved to be a mistake.

Dan and Trixie had picked _All Dogs Go to Heaven_. It had been a childhood favorite of Dan’s, and he had passed his love for it onto Trixie. Chloe herself had developed a certain affection for it, although she would never watch it unless Dan was there. But she had seen it enough times to know exactly what was about it happen.

The nightmare scene. The one where Charlie, the canine protagonist, finds himself in Hell. Horrified, Chloe found herself unable to look away. She watched as the cartoon dog was sucked into a hellish vortex and cast into a lake of magma. Her breath caught in her throat as he fought demons in a skeletal boat, only to have it sink beneath the flaming waters as a dragon watched and laughed and laughed and laughed…

“Mommy?”

Chloe snapped to her feet, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. On the television, the credits were rolling. Confused, Chloe looked down to see Trixie, her hand still outstretched from when she had shaken her awake, gazing up at her with worry.

“Mommy, are you okay?”

Chloe blinked and found her eyelids to be like sandpaper.

“Mommy?” Trixie sounded genuinely worried.

“Uh…yeah, I’m fine, baby. I’m fine.” Chloe forced out. “I’m just not feeling well, that’s all.”

“Do you want me to get you some meds?” Dan asked from across the room. His face looked as equally worried as Trixie’s.

“No, it’s fine, I just…” she swallowed hard, thinking about what lay ahead of her. “I’m just not feeling well.” she repeated. “I need some sleep. Dan, could you…?” she motioned vaguely to Trixie. “I need some sleep.”

Dan correctly interpreted her vague handwaving as a sign to put Trixie to bed and nodded. “Don’t worry about it.” he said. “I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thanks.” Chloe murmured heading for her room. But she didn’t go to sleep once inside. Instead, she turned on all of her lights and sat on her bed. Sleep wouldn’t come, but waves of chills, fear, and despair did.

She was going to Hell. She was going to leave her daughter to go to Hell. Her hands began to shake again. She lowered her head into her hands.

And she wept.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe awoke with gritty eyes and a hoarse throat. The lamp on her bedside table still glowed, as did all the lights she had turned on in last night's panic. They were useless now, as the sun’s early rays were streaming in through her window. The light highlighted yesterday’s clothing, wrinkled and rumpled, that she had slept in. She twisted to tug down the sleeve of her button-up that had scrunched uncomfortably by her armpit. She didn’t remember falling asleep.

Rolling heavily onto her side, she reached a hand up to rub at her bleary eyes. She felt the crusty, salted tracks of dried tears on her cheeks.

She’d been crying. …but why…?

She stiffened as if struck by lightning. The conversation with Amenadiel flooded back into her mind. 

She pressed her palms against her eyes, willing the wave of anxiety that rose within her to dissipate. It didn’t, but she was at least able to swing herself out of bed before it paralyzed her. 

Using this forward momentum, Chloe stumbled out of her bedroom to the bathroom. She ran the shower’s tap and, without waiting for the water to warm, climbed in. The cold water stung, but it grounded her. She scrubbed herself with purposeful, almost mechanical, intensity, as if she could wash everything back to normal, like things had been before she had known that Heaven and Hell were real.

Once out of the shower and in fresh clothes, she felt marginally better, although the tight set of her jaw suggested otherwise.

Trixie, who had gotten up before her for once, was waiting for her in the kitchen.

“Morning, Mommy!” she chirped. “I made us breakfast!”

Trixie’s idea of breakfast consisted of cereal (soggy from having the milk poured more than five minutes ago), butter-less toast, and half an orange with the peel still on.

Still, it warmed Chloe’s heart.

“Oh, honey…thank you!” Chloe said. She took Trixie’s head between her hands and planted a big kiss on top. “You are the _sweetest_.”

“I thought that since you weren’t feeling well last night, I could help out.” Trixie said, pulling out a barstool for her mom. “Are you feeling better?”

“A bit.” Chloe answered truthfully. In the daylight, it was more difficult to conjure the gray, ashen, desolate landscape of Hell in her mind. But the knowledge that she would find herself there soon, regardless of how beautiful this sunny morning was, still terrified her.

Trixie leaned over to feel her forehead. “You still look kind of weird. Maybe you should take the day off.”

“I’m not the one with mismatched socks.” 

Trixie glanced down, confusion instantly replaced by classic, pre-teen defiance. “It’s _style_.” she said as if she had planned to wear mismatched socks all along.

“Uh-huh, _okay_.” Chloe said, pretending to roll her eyes. She scarfed down a few bites of breakfast, not having much of an appetite due to the hard rock of anxiety in her stomach. “Let me get your lunch ready.”

“Already done.” Trixie said, brandishing her lunchbox. She suddenly busied herself with tugging on her shoes and backpack. “Welp, I have to get going now or I’ll miss the bus. Love you, bye!”

Chloe snatched the lunchbox out of Trixie’s hand before her daughter could dance out the door. She flipped its lid open. As she suspected, the lunchbox was packed full of dessert treats, the ones that Chloe only gave out on special occasions. She raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Trixie looked concerned for a moment, but then chose to plead ignorance. “What?”

“I think you know what.”

“…too many treats?”

“Way too many. Come on, go put them away. I’ll make you a real lunch.”

Chloe relished the normalcy of making her daughter a sandwich. She packed it in Trixie’s lunchbox with an apple, carrots, bell peppers, and one of the dessert treats Trixie had tried to sneak out the door.

And then, maybe because she had recently been reminded that there are far, _far_ worse things than eating too many sweets at once, she threw in a second treat.

She pressed Trixie’s lunchbox into Trixie’s hands and kissed her daughter’s forehead, inhaling deeply. This is what she would want to remember. This beautiful morning, with sunlight streaming in through the windows and her daughter here before her, bright, beaming, and beautiful.

She must have held Trixie for a moment too long, because her daughter gave her a concerned look when she pulled away.

“I hope you feel better soon, Mommy.” she said. “I can’t wait to see you tonight!”

Chloe brushed her hand over Trixie’s hair. “I can’t wait either, monkey.”

She stood and followed Trixie to the door, watching as Trixie walked down the driveway. The bus pulled up shortly after, and when the doors slid open, Trixie boarded. She chose a seat with a window facing Chloe, and as the bus pulled away, she waved. Chloe blew a kiss and waved until the bus turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

She stood there for a moment longer, wrapping her arms tight around herself. The next time she would see her daughter, she will have been to Hell and back.

She was going today.

Even though Trixie had been teasing her, Chloe really did intend to take the day off. Amenadiel had suggested they wait until the weekend, but Chloe knew that if she put this off, her nerve would weaken. No, this had to happen today. Go in, do what needed to be done, get out. Quick, like a bandaid.

Besides, from what Amenadiel had said of how time moved in Hell compared to Earth, she would be back before anyone noticed she was missing.

Hopefully.

Chloe’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, she saw that Amenadiel had texted her.

_Meet at Linda’s in two hours?_

Before she could talk herself out of it ( _two hours was too soon!_ ) she replied with a simple _yes_.

Then, not knowing if it was a stupid question or not, she texted _Do I need to bring any supplies?_

The writing icon appeared almost instantly by Amenadiel’s name. His response was swift.

_Yes, blood of a freshly slaughtered lamb, the skull of a bat, and powdered goat horn._

Before she could determine whether he was serious or not, he sent a follow-up text.

_LOL. JK. Just bring yourself. You won’t need any earthly possessions in Hell._

Chloe hardly thought that now was the time to joke around, but she left her response as _OK_.

Now that the countdown for her departure to Hell was set, she felt jittery, on edge. In a way, she wished that Amenadiel would take her _now_ just to get it over with. 

To distract herself, she busied herself with cleaning the kitchen, feeling almost absurd for doing something _so normal_ when she was about go somewhere most people spent their entire lives trying to avoid.

She reached across the counter to retrieve a pile of scattered papers (half bills, half Trixie’s drawings). As she shuffled them into order, a single sheet fell loose. Stooping to retrieve it, Chloe saw that it was one of Trixie’s drawings. On it, Trixie had drawn three figures. They were sitting together enjoying a board game with face paint and suckers. One of them had a unicorn drawn brazenly across its face. It was her, Trixie, and Lucifer as they had been all those evenings ago. A watery smile overtook Chloe’s face. _This_ is why she was going to Hell. To bring back the possibility of nights like these again. For her, for Trixie, and for Lucifer.

Staring at the drawing, Chloe took a steadying breath to fortify herself. No matter what, she _would_ do this. She knew that there was no way she could not.

* * *

“So? What do you think?”

Mazikeen stood across the bar from Amenadiel. In her right hand she clutched a demon blade, and, in her left, a very stiff drink. 

“I think you’re delusional.” she replied. “You want to close the gates of Hell? Trap all of my siblings inside?”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“It sounds evil? Yeah, no kidding.” She twirled her blade, its sharpened edge catching the light. 

“Maze, the amount of destruction that they could unleash on Earth…if we can prevent that from happening for good, shouldn’t we do it?”

She said nothing, but fixed him with the calculating gaze of a cat as she sipped her drink.

“I _know_ that you care for the people here. I _know_ that you care for Linda, for Charlie. I saw how you reacted to the demons taking him. This would make it so that could never happen again.”

“It _won’t_ happen again with Lucifer down there keeping them under his heel.”

Amenadiel regarded her evenly. “He doesn’t deserve to be down there.”

Maze snorted. “He’s the _Devil_. He is meant to be there.”

“He’s not the one you want to hurt, Maze.”

She scowled, but didn’t challenge his assertion. “You are asking me to choose between going back to Hell for eternity or stay on Earth until something kills me.”

“If you want to go back to Hell, I can take you before the gates are sealed.”

She swirled her glass, watching the amber liquid twist lazily within. She remained silent for several, contemplative moments, considering the ultimatum he was presenting her with. Suddenly she downed her drink and set it on the counter with an air of finality.

“Nah, I’m good. Seal the damn gates.”

Amenadiel sought out her gaze. “Are you sure, Maze? I don’t want you to regret this.”

“I’ll regret my decision no matter what, so at least let me pick the one I hate the least.” she snapped. “What you said yesterday. That I have people I care about here. A life I built. You were right. I don’t want to give that up. Don’t get me wrong, I _want to want_ to go back. I thought I missed it. The screams. The torture. The unending line of souls to torment.” She twirled her blade thoughtfully in her fingers. “But you know what? Hell was boring. The same thing, day in and day out. I don’t get to go anywhere when I die.” She tilted her head and met his gaze. “I want every moment to count. Earth is the place to be.”

“I just want to be certain that you are sure of the decision you make.

Mazikeen hesitated, but clenched her jaw, fortifying herself. “Yeah, go for it. Besides, how would I be able to kick Lucifer’s ass if I got stuck in Hell when he comes back?”

Amenadiel grinned. “Fair point. I am glad you’re deciding to stay, Maze.”

“I wish it wasn’t a decision I had to make.” Maze said icily. She stepped around the counter to pour herself another drink.

“It’s what’s best.”

Maze hummed noncommittally into her glass.

“There is else I want to ask you… To seal the gates, we need four ingredients.”

She cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at him. “There’s a convenience store around the corner. They’ve got a great deal on milk and bread today.”

“Very funny.” Amenadiel said dryly. “The ingredients we need can’t be found in any mortal store. One of them is tears of regret from a demon.”

“Now _you’re_ being funny.” Maze said sardonically. “I suppose you want me to think of something really, _really sad_ and weep into a jar for you? If you want, I’ll cut up some onions to really get the waterworks going.”

“You _did_ just say you were going to regret your decision about staying on Earth or returning to Hell no matter what.” Amenadiel pointed out. “And…and I am sure you have other regrets.”

Maze grimaced like she had been slapped. Even though he hadn’t mentioned Eve by name, she knew what the hesitation in his last sentence implied.

“Look.” she hissed. “Just because I’m not trying to stop you from sealing the gates doesn’t mean I will help you. You have already asked enough from me.”

“Maze…please.”

“ _No_.”

She glowered at him over the counter, muscles tensed, teeth bared in a snarl. Amenadiel took a step back and nodded quietly. 

“If you change your mind about wanting to go back, you have an hour to let me know.” he said softly, and then turned towards the exit.

Mazikeen didn’t respond, but he felt her gaze burning into the back of his skull as he left.

* * *

Balancing Charlie on her hip, Linda opened the door to find Chloe, pale, but determined, at her door. Linda smiled warmly at her. “Chloe, hi. Come on in.”

She stepped back to let Chloe pass. Chloe gave her a tight-lipped smile as she stepped inside.

“Is Amenadiel here?” she asked. 

“No, but he should be back soon.” Linda said. “Do you want anything? Water? Tea?”

Chloe shook her head. “I can’t stomach anything right now.”

“I can’t blame you.” Linda said, directing Chloe to the couch. 

“So you know?” Chloe asked, sinking onto the plush cushions.

Linda nodded. “Amenadiel explained it all to me last night. How are you feeling?”

Chloe opened her mouth, but then shut it tightly and shook her head. She quickly looked towards the ceiling and Linda saw her rapidly blink back moisture from her eyes. Linda was about to offer a tissue, but Chloe took a deep breath and said firmly “Terrified, but resolved.”

“You are brave.”

Chloe shrugged and scrubbed at her nose with the cuff of her sleeve. “More like honor-bound. I _can’t_ say no.”

“But of course you can. You are not obligated to do this.”

“But how could I not?” Chloe asked frankly. “He gave up everything to protect us. He deserves another chance.” She looked down at her hands, suddenly interested in her fingernails. “And I miss him.” she said quietly.

Linda placed her hand over Chloe’s and squeezed. They sat there for a moment enjoying the other’s company.

“I have to admit, I’m glad you’re going to get my favorite patient back.” Linda said. “I’m dreading leaving Charlie to go back to work, but it’ll be less awful knowing that the world’s most interesting patient will be waiting for me.”

Chloe laughed lightly. “I can only imagine.”

“I’m also glad for another reason.” Linda said, seeking Chloe’s gaze. “Amenadiel thinks that having Lucifer here will make it less likely that their siblings will try and take Charlie to Heaven. He says that they’re scared of him.”

“ _What?_ ” Chloe exclaimed. “Angels are _also_ after your son?”

Linda sighed shakily and pulled Charlie closer to her. “Isn’t it nuts? Apparently one has already tried. They don’t want him to be on Earth.”

“Linda, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine the stress you’re under.”

Linda waved her off, not wanting to worry a woman who is literally about to go to Hell. “Don’t think of it, really. But I wanted to tell you this so that I can thank you, _really_ thank you, for what you’re doing.”

Chloe smiled at Linda, this time taking Linda’s hand in her own.“Thank you for telling me. If anything, this makes me more determined to see this through. It’s good to know that so many want Lucifer back.”

“I want to let you know that when _you_ get back, I will give you as many free sessions as you need. Seriously.”

Chloe gave a shaky laugh. “Yeah, I’ll probably need it. Thank you, Linda.”

“Anytime.”

A rush of air and the sound of wings came from behind them. Twisting on the couch, they saw that Amenadiel had appeared near the front door. Linda caught a glimpse of smoky feathers before Amenadiel could tuck his wings away.

“Good, you’re here.” Amenadiel said to Chloe, striding over to take a seat next to Linda on the couch. “Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to get what we need from Maze.”

“And what is that, exactly?” Linda asked.

Amenadiel glanced at Chloe. “Why don’t you tell her? It would be a good test to see how much you remember from last night.”

Chloe gave him a half-smile. “How could I forget when you made me repeat it twenty times?” She turned to Linda. “Amenadiel says we need four items to initiate the ritual that will seal the gates of Hell. The Devil’s blood, hair from the mother of all demons, the essence of a released soul, and tears of regret from a demon.”

“Hence your visit with Maze.” Linda filled in. “I take it she wasn’t in a regretful mood?”

“No.” Amenadiel said, his expression sour, but he didn’t elaborate. “Chloe, I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to collect the tears from a demon in Hell.”

“No problem.” Chloe said weakly.

Amenadiel pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. It was yellowed and frayed. Gently, he laid it out on the coffee table. On it was a drawing of a large circle, marked with complex runes and symbols. Looking at it almost made Linda feel dizzy.

“I will give this to you.” Amenadiel said to Chloe. “Give it to Lucifer. He will know how to craft the circle.”

Chloe accepted the parchment and stowed it in her jacket pocket.

Amenadiel gazed intently at her. “Remember, time moves differently in Hell. A second on Earth could feel like minutes, hours, days, or even years in Hell. You will hunger and grow tired, but you will not need to eat or sleep. And since you have a mortal soul, Hell will affect you more strongly than it affects a celestial or a demon. Although you are living, you will be subject to the same pressure that Hell exerts on all of humanity. It is _vital_ you stay in control of yourself and maintain your sanity.”

Chloe nodded, hands clasped white-knuckled tight in her lap. Linda noticed a sheen of cold sweat had broken out across Chloe’s brow.

“I don’t dare stay more than a moment down there.” Amenadiel said. “I don’t want to leave Charlie unprotected for long and my presence will only draw the demons to you. Celestials give off a certain energy. I’m sure you feel it?”

Chloe tilted her head. “You mean how I feel calmer when you’re around?”

“Exactly. Or how Lucifer makes people more impulsive. Demons can sense that energy as well, but rather than being affected by it, it acts as more of a beacon. It allows them to know if there is a heavenly intruder or, in Lucifer’s case, where their king is at all times.”

“So that’s how Maze is able to track him?” 

“More or less. From what I understand, it’s less apparent on Earth than in Hell. Here, the beacon is like a flashlight. In Hell, it might as well be a lighthouse.

“So I definitely don’t want you near me.” Chloe said. 

“No, you don’t,” Amenadiel said with a small smile. “Although I am confident I could fight off as many demons as necessary on Earth, I have to admit that my power is somewhat diminished in Hell. I wouldn’t be able to protect you if the demons swarmed us.”

“Okay, so you’ll just drop me off. Quick and easy.”

“Quick and easy.” Amenadiel repeated, although his tone did not inspire confidence. 

“Why can’t you take me directly to Lucifer?” 

“They tend to follow him wherever he goes, and I’m not confident that I could safely get you to Lucifer before they overtake us. I will get you as close as I can to the center. That’s where his throne is and, by my best guess, where he will be too.”

“…I’m sorry, his _what?”_

“He is _King_ of Hell.” Amenadiel said plainly.

“Right. I guess I just didn’t take it so literally. So what, does he have a castle too?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous. He has a throne on a tall spire to survey Hell from above and a throne room beneath the spire for holding council among…other things.”

Chloe stared at Amenadiel, her disbelieving expression clearly showing that she was unable to tell whether he was joking or not. Linda was sure she had the same expression on her face. After a long moment had passed and he still hadn’t cracked a smile, Chloe seemed to decide that he was being serious.

“Okay…so I just walk to this spire…?"

“Yes, but it’s not that simple. Hell is a labyrinth. It’s almost impossible to navigate from the ground.”

“Great.” Chloe said.

“But there is something that can help. There is a never-ending storm that spirals out from the central spire. If you watch the clouds, they can guide you to the center.”

“Great.” Chloe repeated. “Will there be a singing bird to point me in the right direction too?”

Amenadiel gave her a strange look. “Are you feeling alright?”

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. “Forget it, never mind. A joke.”

“I see.” Amenadiel said, but it was clear he did not. Linda covered a bemused smile with her hand. 

“Stay out of sight from the demons. You cannot die down there, but they can hurt you. Badly.”

Linda watched Chloe’s throat constrict as Chloe swallowed back a fresh wave of nausea. Apparently not trusting herself to speak, Chloe flashed a thumbs up. Amenadiel pulled a stone necklace etched with runes from his pocket. He pressed it into Chloe’s hands. “This will keep you in Hell as long as you keep it on. If at any point you feel like it is too much or if you feel like you are in danger, take it off and you will be pulled back to Earth.”

Chloe slipped the necklace around her neck. Her shoulders sagged for a moment, as if someone had dropped weights over them.

“Are you okay?” Amenadiel asked.

“I feel…more grounded.” she whispered. “Like I’ve been walking with helium in my shoes, or something, and now it’s gone.”

“I suppose that’s to be expected.” Amenadiel said. “Heaven’s pull is no longer affecting you.”

Linda leaned closer to observe the necklace. The cord appeared sturdy, but the knot tying it in the back looked flimsy enough to be undone with a firm tug. Chloe held the stone in her palm.

“I feel better knowing I have an escape route.” Chloe said, perhaps more for herself than anyone else. “And Lucifer…after the ritual, how do I make sure he’ll be able to come back with me when I take this off?”

“That is something he will have to explain.” Amenadiel said. (Was Linda imagining it, or did Amenadiel look a bit…embarrassed?)

“Okay.” Chloe said. “So then…are we ready?”

Amenadiel glanced at his phone to check the time. “In a few minutes.”

Linda glanced at the clock. The time didn’t strike her as anything auspicious. “What’s in a few minutes?”

“Oh.” Amenadiel said, looking up from his phone. “Nothing, I just told Maze I would give her an hour to think her decision through.”

“Her decision?” Chloe asked.

“Whether she wants to return to Hell or not. She said she doesn’t, but I could tell that closing Hell bothered her.” Amenadiel said. 

“I can understand why.” Linda said. “It is her first home. But I am glad she is staying.”

“I said as much.” Amenadiel said. “But she is still…hostile about the idea.”

Just then, as if to prove his point, Linda’s door was kicked in with a loud _BANG_. All of them jumped while Charlie issued a surprised yelp, and they turned to see Mazikeen standing in the doorframe holding a dagger.

 _“Maze!”_ Linda exclaimed. “You _can’t just kick in my door!_ ”

Maze glanced at the door, swinging unsteadily on bent hinges as if she was seeing it for the first time. “Oh, oops, sorry. I’ll fix that. But I have to talk to Chloe.”

She strode over to seat herself on the coffee table and pointed the tip of her blade at Chloe.

“You really messed up after finding out the truth.” Maze said, staring Chloe dead in the eyes. “And I’m still kind of pissed about that. But…” she flipped the blade around so she was offering the handle to Chloe. “Not a lot of humans would send themselves to Hell. And even though I hate that this means I’m forced to decide whether I should stay here or go back, I respect what you’re doing, Decker. I’m not going to let you go down there without a few tips.”

“So you’ll give us your tears?” Amenadiel asked.

“I didn’t say that.” Maze said. “Contributing to sealing the gates doesn’t sit right with me. But helping my fourth favorite roommate stay out of my siblings’ grasp? I’ll help out.”

Maze pressed her blade into Chloe’s hands, showing her how to fit her fingers over the grip. “I’ve seen you in a firefight, Decker. You’ve got some decent reflexes for a human, I’ll give you that. But in Hell, if one of my siblings attacks you, _do not hesitate_. Good news is, though, none of them are faster than me.”

“Thank you, Maze.” Chloe said. She gave the blade an experimental spin. “Can’t I bring my gun?”

“Mortal weapons won’t work on demons in Hell.” Maze said. “These are demon blades. They were forged in Hell. They can hurt _anything_ , demon, human, or celestial. Don’t accidentally cut yourself.”

“Noted.” Chloe said. “Any other pointers?”

“Don’t go through any doors,” Before Chloe could ask about the doors, Maze continued, “and don’t stay put anywhere too long. And if you get caught, _don’t run_. My siblings love a good hunt. If you stay where you are, you’re not as much fun as a target. They’ll go easy on you. But try to not get caught first.”

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and gave a curt nod. Linda admired Chloe’s composure.

Maze stood and gave Chloe a rough pat on the shoulder. “You’ll do fine. And oh, if you see Squee, stab him right in his beady little eyes for me.”

Maze headed towards the door. “I’m going to run to Lowe’s or something, Linda. I’ll have your door fixed in no time.”

“Thanks, Maze.” Linda called back, not even exasperated. She had grown to expect this behavior since befriending a demon.

“Thanks, Maze.” Chloe echoed, still clutching Maze’s blade in her hands looking a little shell-shocked. 

“No problem.” Maze said. Stopping in the entranceway, she turned back to point at Chloe “And _hey_ , I expect my knife back, alright?” Then she stepped out of the house.

“So…are you ready?” Amenadiel asked after a poignant pause.

Chloe shook herself. “I…” she glanced around the room as if grasping for answers. “I don’t think ‘ready’ is the right word, but I don’t think waiting any longer is going to help.

“Fair enough. Let’s go to the backyard. It’s easiest if we take off outside.”

* * *

Chloe stepped onto Linda’s soft, green lawn. The yard was small, but surrounded by a sturdy, seven-foot fence. A fig and pomegranate tree stood in the back, casting shade over small chair and table. Along the edges of the fence, rose bushes ran wild. Chloe paused to breathe in the air, warm and surprisingly fragrant for L.A. Perhaps it just smelled better to her right now because of where she was going. She took in the sounds of bees buzzing, birds chirping, and even the distant rumble of traffic on the highway. Her knees trembled for a moment as longing to _just stay_ came over her. _Stop that_ she thought to herself. _You are coming back._

“Are you ready?”

Chloe forced herself to hold Amenadiel’s gaze and hoped that he wouldn’t noticed how badly her hands were shaking. Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded.

Linda stepped forward and gave her a firm hug. Chloe wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Linda’s shoulder squeezing her eyes tight. She felt a few hot tears escape, but forced her eyes to remain dry when Linda pulled away.

Amenadiel stepped towards her. “I’m going to carry you in my arms, but I need you to put your arms around my neck. Don’t let go.”

His arm came across her shoulders and he knelt to scoop his other arm under her knees. Trying to help him out, she hopped a bit into his arms, but she needn’t have bothered. He lifted her as if she weighed no more than a blade of grass. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he had instructed. With a rush of air, she felt feathers brush her hands as his wings unfurled. She swallowed and closed her eyes tight, feeling like she did when she was eleven on that haunted ride at the carnival her dad had tricked her to go on. Except, instead of worrying about people dressed up in masks, this was the real deal. She was going to Hell.

Heart hammering wildly in her chest, she felt Amenadiel’s wings stretch out, then up, then down, then up, then down, up, down, up, down, then…

They were falling. 

Her stomach dropped and nausea rose within her like a tidal wave. Instinctively, she clutched Amenadiel tighter and buried her face into his chest. It was like she was on a rollercoaster that had just crested its peak, but the drop never stopped.

She sensed, rather than saw, the pitch black that enveloped them.The weight of thousands of tons of rock and earth pressed in on her, yet, remarkably, had no effect. She knew that if she let go of Amenadiel, even for an instant, she would be crushed into oblivion. With that terrifying thought, she clung tighter to him. 

The most _silent silence_ weighed heavily on her eardrums, to the point where her ears rang with imagined noise. Even though she felt like they must be falling at hundreds of miles per hour, no wind whipped past her face.

Here, falling to the center of the Earth, there was nothing but _deadness._

Then, suddenly, things changed. Wind howled and screamed past Chloe’s ears as they popped from the sudden change in pressure. Her joints ached from the absence of crushing rock. The scent of ash and burning hair permeated the air.

Shocked by the sudden change, Chloe’s eyes involuntarily sprung open and, impulsively, she looked over her shoulder onto a vast wasteland. 

It was gray, dark, and desolate, just as Amenadiel had described. Pillars of grisly stone rose like claws from the earth while a blanket of dense, ash-laden clouds spiraled above. Chloe’s arms strained as Amenadiel slowed their fall and banked towards what appeared to be the epicenter of the swirling clouds. 

“I’ll get you as close as I can.” Amenadiel said. He gestured towards the center of the storm. “That is where you need to go.”

Chloe nodded numbly. _She was in Hell._

Amenadiel dropped lightly to the base of one of the many dark columns. On the ground, Chloe felt her desperation grow. The pillars of stone engulfed her, rising twenty feet or more on either side, making her feel like she was at the bottom of a dark, claustrophobia-inducing ravine. Eyes wide, she took in her surroundings. Unseen from the air, she saw that doors, so many doors, were carved into the walls. _So that’s what Maze meant._ Cold, eerie lights flickered and hollow screams echoed from within. The one closest to Chloe rattled violently, like something was throwing itself desperately against the door to get out. Jumping back, Chloe instinctively grabbed a handful of Amenadiel’s shirt. If she hadn’t, she knew that she would have thrown her arms over her head to block out where she was.

“Do you remember the plan?” Amenadiel asked.

Heart still racing from the scare, Chloe could only nod, not because she didn’t _trust_ herself to speak, but because she _knew_ her vocal cords would have altogether failed her.

Amenadiel placed each of his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. “You _can_ do this, Chloe. Just make it to the center. Stay out of sight. Remember, you can’t die down here, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt. If all fails, take off the amulet.”

She nodded again. He gently pried her fingers from his shirt.

“This is where I leave you. You need to move from here quickly. It’s possible demons have already sensed me and are on their way.” Amenadiel said. He squeezed her shoulders again, looking deep into her eyes. She blinked hard, willing away tears. She didn’t want to be left alone in this place. “You can do this.” he said again. Then, with a rush of air, he was gone.

It took all of Chloe’s strength to not sink to her knees and give in to the rising panic that threatened to consume her. Without Amenadiel’s calming presence, she felt a nauseating pressure pushing against her skull, pulsing in time with her heart. With shaking fingers, she clasped her amulet tightly, reminding herself that all she had to do was pull it off to get home. Trying to steady herself, she took a deep breath and immediately choked. The air was dry, drier than the desert that surround Los Angeles, and it carried an acidic sting that scorched her throat and lungs. Flakes of ash landed on her tongue, filling her mouth with bitterness. Lifting her shirt over her mouth and nose, she tried to take a deep breath again, but to no avail. The air continued to burn her from inside out, like battery acid coating her lungs. She resumed short, sharp breaths, that made it all the more difficult to squelch a panic attack.

“I can do this.” she whispered hoarsely to herself. “ _I can do this_.”

She looked up, trying to figure out the best way to reach the center of the storm. It appeared that turning left was her best option. She took a tentative step, and then another. With her hand still clasped firmly around the amulet, she squared her trembling shoulders, and strode into the depths of Hell.

* * *

Amenadiel was right. Time moved differently here.

Black spots danced across her vision and the stone walls around her seemed to tilt and shift, causing her to lose her balance on more than one occasion. Sometimes it would take her half an hour to move a few feet, while other times she seemed to cross an entire length of a passageway in the blink of an eye. Her lungs were on fire and her lips had chapped badly enough to crack. The metallic taste of blood coated her tongue every time she licked her parched lips. Her eyes felt like sandpaper, her eyelidsthreatening to gum themselves shut every time she blinked. And it was cold. Not a biting cold that nipped at her skin, but a chilling, unyielding cold that had settled firmly into her bones and made her joints ache.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been down here. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? Each answer seemed entirely plausible to her.

Flickering lights, shadowy figures, and desperate screams from each door she passed continued to torment her. She had nearly thrown a door open when she had passed one that contained the voice of a little girl, but fear of what might be inside as well as Maze’s warning had prevented her from doing so.

On she stumbled, head spinning, lungs burning, lips bleeding. Forward and on, guided only by the swirling clouds above. 

The narrow corridors of stone didn’t always follow a straight path towards the center, so on more than one occasion she had to backtrack. Each time this happened, her stomach would fill with dread because she knew that every step away from the center was another _secondminutehourday_ she would have to spend in Hell.

She was hungry and she was thirsty. It was a pervasive hunger and thirst, more intimate than she had ever experienced during her privileged life on Earth. But she knew that even if she had food or drink in front of her, she wouldn’t be able to stomach anything. She was exhausted too, but even if the coziest bed in the world had lain in her path, she knew that her mind, terrified and alert, wouldn’t let her rest.

So she continued on.

And, for _secondsminuteshoursdays_ , that’s all that she knew.

_“Please…please! Don’t, I beg you, please… I didn’t mean to, I promise I’ll never do it again. Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease, don’t take me there. Not again. Not again! Please, no, nooo, don’t, I beg you…I beg you…”_

Startled out of her monotonous trudging, Chloe’s heart kicked into overdrive. The voice had drifted around the corner just ahead of her. Chloe quickly wedged herself between two pillars of stone.

“ _Don’t take me, don’t take me. Him! He’s the one you should take! It was his fault! I promise, I swear, it wasn’t me, it wasn’t me!”_

The voice was drawing closer and, with it, so were inhuman snarls that sent a spike of cold terror through Chloe’s heart. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the demon blade Maze had given her.

Cold sweat trickled down her brow as she risked a glance around the stone that obscured her.

Three figures were crossing the intersection at the end of the corridor she was taking refuge in. Two of them were demons. Blood froze in Chloe’s veins, her vision narrowing to the tiniest of pinpricks, because she suddenly couldn’t get any air into her lungs, she couldn’t move, she was stuck, frozen to the ground like a hare caught beneath a predator’s gaze.

She had been painfully, gut-wrenchingly, horribly wrong to have assumed that demons were just humans with a bad attitude. She hadn’t realized that Mazikeen, like Lucifer, had a non-human form. A true form. And she didn’t realize how horrifying that form could be.

The demons inspired primal terror in her. Their bodies were mangled, twisted. They had teeth, mouths, and eyes where none should be. Their limbs jerked and twitched unnaturally when they moved, their heads seeming to look in all directions at once with staccatoed, rapid, twists. Blood dripped upwards from open sores on their blackened flesh, their elongated nails clicked on the bare stone floor.

In their long, gnarled grasp they held the emaciated arms of a man, or at least a figure that looked like it used to be a man. Cheekbones rose like cliffs from his face, his widened eyes gleamed out from pit-like sockets. The whites of his eyes gleamed luminescent in the dim light as his eyes rolled wildly in his head. Tears, snot, and spit dripped from his face as blood did down his arms. He had been the one babbling incoherently, pleading with the demons to let him be. His ragged voice cut through Chloe like a knife.

“ _Please,”_ he moaned. _“I swear, it was an accident, I never meant to kill her, it was his fault, it was HIS FAULT. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to! Please don’t do this, please let me go, please please please PLEASE!”_

He sagged and lolled in the demons’ grip, but they continued on their jerking, twisted path, dragging the man behind them. With a lurch, Chloe saw that the man’s feet, which dragged limply against the ground, had been rubbed skinless by the sharp stones, bright bone contrasting with dark, sinewy muscle and torn flesh.

Trembling, Chloe gripped her amulet and shut her eyes, pressing herself into the wall as if she could disappear within it. The man’s voice eventually faded into the distance along with the unnerving clicking of the demons’ talons against stone and their hair-raising snarls.

_“I can do this.”_ she whispered again. Her heart hammered frantically against her ribcage. “ _I can do this._ ”

_Can you though?_ a voice sneered in her brain. _Little Chloe Decker, a_ nobody, _thinks she can survive Hell?_

Chloe stiffened. Those weren’t her own thoughts. Was she going crazy? Her mind, terrified, alert, and raw, felt like it had been covered with many layers of a slimy, pulsing, rot. 

Shaking, Chloe squeezed the amulet and tried desperately to remember this morning ( _that morning?_ ) only hours ( _daysmonthsyears?)_ ago with Trixie, how she had made her breakfast, how the sun was shining through the windows, the feeling of her daughter’s soft hair under her fingers, how she had waved at her from the bus…

Tears leaked from Chloe’s eyes. _How long had it been since she had seen her daughter?_ Her hand tensed around the amulet, almost ripping it off on impulse alone. Another memory flashed in her mind, the one of Trixie’s drawing. She saw herself, Trixie, and Lucifer playing that board game. Chloe shuddered and forced her fingers to uncurl from the stone. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood.

Hell wasn’t going to win that easily.

Gathering her courage, she peeled herself away from the wall and continued on.

But the rot pulsed in her brain with every step.

* * *

Voices continued to scream from behind closed doors, some imploring her to stop, to let them out, _ohGodpleaseletmeout_. Chloe pressed her hands against her ears to drown out the noise, but nothing she did could silence them completely.

And even if she could, the voice that had invaded her head would just fill their silence.

She had started humming under her breath. It was a nameless, simple tune that her father had hummed to her as a child and that she now hummed to Trixie. It didn’t alleviate her fear, but it gave her enough strength to continue on, putting one foot after the other, step after step.

On what felt like the hundredth repeat of the verse, she was interrupted by the echoing thud of a stone being kicked behind her. 

Heart leaping into her throat, she spun around, clinging to the wall for balance as black spots erupted in her vision.

Once her sight returned, she found the corridor behind her to be empty. Gasping, she raised a hand to her heart to calm its beating. After staring a moment longer to confirm nothing was there, she turned forward again.

Soulless eyes met hers only a foot away.

With a jolt, Chloe threw herself backwards, tripping over herself in her panic. She landed on her back, _hard_. Stars of pain erupted behind her eyes. Ignoring the sharp rubble that dug into her hands, she scrambled backwards on all fours before gathering herself into a defensive crouch to assess the threat in front of her.

The owner of the eyes was a sickly pale figure, naked, hairless, and emaciated. Its eyes bulged and stared at her with the gray, unseeing lifelessness of a dead fish. A thin line, presumably its mouth, stretched halfway around the figure’s head. To Chloe’s horror, its mouth widened even farther in the mockery of a smile, before slowly opening, opening, _opening_ , until its head was nearly split in two and needle-thin fangs pointed at her, yellow saliva dripping from its maw. 

Chloe forgot about Mazikeen’s warning to not run. She forgot about the demon blade in her pocket. She forgot about her amulet. She ran.

It followed.

Heart pounding out of her chest, Chloe slid and stumbled over razor-sharp rocks, trying desperately to put as much distance as possible between her and that _thing_. Risking a glance behind her, Chloe saw that, despite her running as fast as she possibly could, the demon was easily keeping pace with her through long, almost leisurely, loping strides.

A broken sob choked Chloe. She already felt herself tiring, her lungs burning with intense pain from the acidic air, her eyes blurring with tears.

Her ankle twisted painfully as her foot caught on a rock. She hit the ground hard, grit tearing up her palms, elbows, and knees. She felt the creature approaching behind her. She couldn’t do this, she couldn’t allow herself to be caught by _that._

_She remembered the amulet._

Forcing her numbs arms to cooperate, she pushed herself to her knees and grasped wildly with a bleeding hand for the amulet. Her fingertips grazed the stone, barely, _just barely,_ but before she could close her fist around it, clammy hands reached around her and caught her forearms.

A ragged scream tore from Chloe’s throat. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, only struggle and fight with all her strength against the demon’s icy grip. She had to reach the amulet. She _had_ to.

But she might as well be fighting steel cables. The demon easily twisted Chloe’s arms behind her back. She felt its cold breath against her as it buried its flat face into her hair and rubbed almost-catlike against it. Chloe sobbed, screamed, and cursed, kicking, spitting, bucking, elbowing, and head-butting, but nothing affected the demon. It pulled her to her feet, her arms bending painfully upwards in their sockets. Numb with shock and horror and blind with tears, she couldn’t hold herself upright, and sagged against the demon’s grip. It seemed to welcome her body against its own, its other hand reaching around her front to pull her closer against it.

Feeling its clammy, rancid body against her back, Chloe shook uncontrollably, tears spilling from her eyes, wordless, ragged, horrified sobs tearing themselves from her mouth. No rational thought existed in her mind, only the primal need to flee, to escape this predator’s grasp and get to safety.

But she was caught. And there was no escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Stayed tuned for an update next Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

The demon’s icy grip contrasted with the hot blood that dripped down her wrists from the punctures its claws left in her skin. Her arms, still painfully twisted behind her back, ached in their sockets. Blind terror coursed through her veins, driven by her heart that was racing faster than it had ever before. Her entire body trembled and shook, teeth chattering together uncontrollably. 

Fear she had experienced before this moment could not compare to the fear that was currently eating her from the inside out. Not from being shot, not from wrestling serial killers, not even from discovering the truth about Lucifer. It was raw. It was pure. It was all-consuming. She knew no word for this degree of fear. It probably didn’t exist. After all, no other living human had experienced the visceral horror of being captured by a demon in Hell.

The demon rubbed itself against her, its head moving against her hair and down her neck. She felt it breathe her in. Guttural, wet chitters reverberated from the demon, its chest vibrating against her back. She tried to wrench herself away, but the demon’s iron grip didn’t allow her to go far. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw with horror that the demon’s thin line of a mouth was once again separating, revealing its long, needled teeth.

_It was going to eat her head off_.

With a ragged shriek, Chloe lurched and bucked again, frantic to escape. Her left arm gave a painful _pop_ as her shoulder dislocated, but she barely felt it. She kicked and thrashed like a rabbit in a snare, her eyes wide and crazed. In her panic, she grazed her cheek against one of the demon’s many razor-sharp teeth, slicing a thin line into her skin. She howled as the demon’s saliva entered the wound. It was like being injected with acid. It burned and ate through her flesh until the entire side of her face was on fire, eye boiling in its socket, teeth disintegrating in her jaw, cheekbone alight with white-hot embers.

So lost in pain and fear, she didn’t notice the demon’s tongue snaking out to lick the blood from her cheek. Cold and clammy, its tongue lapped at the cut. Suddenly, the demon paused. It tilted its head, its enormous, gray, fish eyes staring blankly at her. 

The demon then straightened and shut its hideous maw. Maintaining a grip around Chloe’s forearms, it shoved her forward down the corridor. Still blinded by pain, Chloe could only stumble along, trying to keep the demon from jostling her dislocated arm too much. 

It was too much to bear. 

_That’s right,_ the sneering voice in her mind said. _Give up. This_ is _too much for you._

But Chloe could barely comprehend its words. The fear, the pain, it was too much for her to handle. Whatever rational, clear-headed person Chloe usually defined herself as had been overtaken by this primitive, instinctive, _animal_ that could only think in terms of pain or no pain, safety or danger.

The demon continued to shove her along. Had she been able to see out from behind the curtain of pain that clouded her thoughts, she would have noticed that the corridors were beginning to widen, the pillars becoming shorter. Above, the epicenter of the storm loomed closer than ever. The demon was taking her to the center.

As they drew closer to the spire, other demons were beginning to peel themselves from the shadows, drawn by this interesting catch their sibling was dragging in. They chittered, cackled, and gurgled, wheezed, sighed, and shrieked as they swarmed Chloe and her captor. They turned their many eyes towards her to catch a glimpse. The demons were as diverse as they were terrible. Some had wings, some had tails, some had horns, and some had all three. Some resembled humans, only marked as demons by their cruel grins, while others appeared as beastly as wild wolves. One of them tried to reach out to stroke Chloe’s cheek, but immediately withdrew with a yelp when Chloe’s captor bared its fangs with a high-pitched snarl. With every demon that joined the jostling crowd around them, the pulsing rot in Chloe’s mind grew, eating away at the frayed edges of her consciousness.Exhausted from fighting, weeping, and screaming, Chloe could only squeeze her eyes shut and attempt to retreat further behind the primal mind that seized her consciousness.

They entered a clearing. _The center._ A lone spire rose high above them, crowned by a break in the swirling clouds. At its base was a door carved into the stone. Unlike the other doors she had passed, this one was ornate, made of solid, black iron. It was decorated with runes and the twisted faces of screaming souls. On either side, demons stood guard. The guards hissed at the swarming crowd, commanding them to back-off. With whimpers and groans, the swarming mass peeled away from Chloe and her captor until the guards could step forward to examine them. Chloe barely registered that these two demons looked almost entirely human, except their skin had assumed the appearance of corpses left to rot in the sun.

One of them growled something in its guttural, bone-chilling language. Her captor responded in kind, its voice whining and wheezing in comparison. It shook Chloe roughly, eliciting a pained yelp from her as her dislocated arm ground painfully against its socket.

A guard stepped forward and stuck its decayed finger beneath her chin, forcing her head up. It ran its claw over her cheek, just below the other cut, and drew blood. Gathering the fresh blood on its finger, it brought it to its mouth. Its tongue was visible through its rotten cheeks.

“ _Living_.” the guard said, eyeing her with surprise. Too far gone inside her mind, Chloe didn’t realize that the demon had spoken English. 

The guard stepped back to run its claw over the ornate, iron doors. Without further prompting, they swung inward with a heavy groan. The guard waved them through. With a shove, Chloe was forced inside. Darkness enveloped them as the doors closed behind them, slamming together with an ominous _clank._

Ahead, the glow of flames beckoned them forward. They walked on through the dark corridor until it opened into a massive chamber. Like outside, solid, gray stone made up the floor and walls. Scenes of torture, demons, and hellish flames were carved into the walls, labeled by rows of spiked runes. Ditches of flame lined the room, casting flickering shadows, making the carvings on the wall appear to writhe and dance. A hollow, rushing sound, like air being sucked into the maw of a behemoth, echoed through the room. And, perhaps, that was exactly what it was. Even in her delirious state, Chloe felt a pull towards the center of the chamber, like gravity. It was calling her.

A large demon, easily twice the size of her captor, stood at the end of the room. Its bulk concealed whatever, or _whoever_ , was on the other side. It was gesticulating wildly with its meaty paws, clearly locked in conversation. Its gravelly voice echoed through the chamber.

Her captor pulled her to a halt behind the large demon. It released her arms but grabbed her hair and forced her to her knees. Knees aching, Chloe knelt, breath fast and shallow, pupils narrowed to pinpricks. The demon roughly pressed down on her scalp, a clear warning to _stay_ , and then left her to approach whatever, or _whoever_ , was on the other side of the hulking demon in front of them.

Somewhere, deep in her mind, Chloe knew that she had made it. By some miracle wrapped in bad fortune, she had been brought to the destination she had been seeking. _The center. The throne._ This was where she was supposed to be. So, she didn’t run. She waited.

* * *

“I _can_ be trusted.” 

Lucifer inwardly rolled his eyes. It had been the same conversation with Bahlor, a hulking brute of a demon, for the past…however long. After spending so much time on Earth, Lucifer was still readjusting to the strange flow of time in Hell.

“And I’m telling you, you _can’t_ be.” Lucifer growled in Lilum. As always, the harsh vowels and consonants of the demon’s language made his throat feel like gravel. “Just last week I caught you trying to force a soul to tell you where it left its corpse. Don’t lie to me, Bahlor, I _know_ you’ve been trying to sneak to Earth.”

“I was trying to get the other traitors to confide in me.” Bahlor protested. “I was going to turn them over to you. I am your loyal servant, my king.”

“That’s not what Dromos and Squee told me.” Lucifer said leaning back in his throne. “They said you would have been _next_ in line if they had continued to recruit demons for their little rebellion.”

“That’s not true!” Bahlor raged. “I would _never.”_

Lucifer rolled his eyes, outwardly this time. “This is getting you nowhere. I will not let you near arriving souls again.”

Bahlor ground his fangs. “You are making a mistake. You need someone like me. I am the only one willing to go undercover for you, the only one who will bring you the rebels’ plans. I can be useful.”

“More like you want to bring them _my_ plans.” Lucifer replied. “I know you sided with them while I was gone. With those who want to overthrow me, to have total anarchy. You can’t fool me, Bahlor.”

Bahlor swelled with anger, almost appearing like he might attack. Lucifer would have welcomed it. Anything to break up the monotony of Bahlor’s whinging. 

Just then, however, Ingdish, an insufferable demon with grotesque, fish-like eyes and even worse hygiene, stepped around Bahlor. He sunk into a low bow.

“My king…” he wheezed in Lilum.

“ _Excuse_ you.” Lucifer snapped, irritated. “We were in the middle of something. Wait your turn.”

“My lord, my king…” Ingdish murmured with reverence. “This cannot wait. I, your loyal servant, have brought you something _most_ unusual. I found a _living_ one wandering our halls.”

_A living one…?_

“I thought she was an escaped soul, but I was wrong, my lord. Test her blood, my lord, it is living blood.” Ingdish’s eyes watered with pleasure. “It is _delicious_.”

**_Her_** _blood?_

“So I brought her straight to you, my king, I didn’t hesitate, I brought her straight away…because I am a _loyal,_ loving servant, my lord, please, come see, my lord, come see…” Ingdish rose from his crouch and turned, pushing Bahlor out of the way as he went to present his prize.

Bahlor grumbled, but stepped back. Ingdish came into view, posing almost car-salesman-like next to a small, huddled figure on the ground.

**_Chloe._**

Their eyes locked.

For an instant that lasted an eternity, he couldn’t move. Eyes widening, he could only stare at her in disbelief, shock and confusion clouding his every thought. 

_Chloe? His Detective? In Hell?_

But then, Ingdish roughly gripped Chloe’s hair to force her head to the floor in a mockery of a bow. She gave a faint, pained cry as her face scraped against gravel. Ingdish himself then went to kneel, but he never had the opportunity.

Like a thundercloud, Lucifer crossed the threshold in a single, swift movement to seize Ingdish by his clammy throat. The demon wheezed, releasing his grip on Chloe’s hair to claw reflexively at Lucifer’s hand. To Lucifer’s surprise, Ingdish’s claws cut into his skin. His eyes widened, realization dawning on him.

_Of course._

_The detective is here_. 

With a roar, Lucifer threw the demon across the chamber. He slammed into a wall before collapsing in a boneless heap on the floor. The impact left a network of cracks in the stone 

“ _My…my lord…?”_ Ingdish wheezed, raising his head to gaze imploringly at his king, unsure of what he had done wrong.

“ _Leave!_ ” Lucifer roared.

“Sire…?” It was Bahlor this time, standing just out of arm’s reach behind Lucifer. Bahlor’s eyes lingered over the cuts Ingdish had left on Lucifer’s hands.

“ _Leave_.” Lucifer growled again, eyes blazing red.

With a curt bow, Bahlor excused himself, stopping to pull a simpering Ingdish to his feet and drag him out the door. The doors slammed shut with an echoing boom.

And then they were alone together. 

With as much speed as he had stormed Ingdish, but with infinitely more tenderness, Lucifer raced to Chloe’s side and knelt beside her.

She sat on her knees, her back hunched defensively. Her right arm hugged her stomach protectively. Stomach twisting, Lucifer noted that her left arm hung unnaturally against her side. Dislocated. The skin on her hands and forearms were ragged and torn. Her skin was ashen, covered in a layer of blood, sweat, and grime. Her teeth chattered, her pupils narrowed and darting, her body shaking uncontrollably from fear and fatigue. Her hair was a mess, covered in dirt and that terrible slime that Ingdish exuded. Worst of all, though, was a cut on her cheek. Although the wound was thin, it had yellowed around the edges and spread a lattice of vile, black veins under Chloe’s skin. Ingdish’s venom. 

She looked unhinged. Nothing at all like the calm, cool, and collected detective he had solved countless murders with.

Lucifer’s heart felt like a vice had seized it, squeezing it tight in his chest. Hesitantly, he reached up a hand to rest against her cheek, the one opposite of the awful cut.

She stiffened for a moment, her glazed eyes seeking out his, trying to place herself, to place _him,_ to determine if she was safe, if _this_ was safe.

He held her frantic gaze, willing her to recognize him.

She trembled and then, with a soft exhaling of breath she leaned into his hand. And she began to cry.

They were heavy sobs, sobs that released all of the fear, panic, pain, and anxiety that she had held since getting to Hell. Here, in the center of Hell with the _Devil_ of all people, she felt safe enough to be vulnerable.

Lucifer could only hold her while she pitched forward to lean against him, her body shuddering against his. Careful of her injured arm, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, feeling its softness under the grime that coated it. He was still in disbelief that Chloe, _his_ Detective, was here in Hell with him. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and felt hot tears threaten to spill from his eyes. 

How could she be here? This was the last place he would have ever wanted her to be. Hell was meant for horrible people, damned people. _Dead_ people. For an instant, Lucifer stiffened in horror before relaxing when he remembered what Ingdish had said: _living_. But Hell wasn’t meant for the living, and besides that, Chloe was the not horrible or damned person that deserved Hell. She was everything Hell wasn’t. That was one of the things that Lucifer loved about her.

But now she _was_ in Hell and Hell had sunk its rotten, corrosive claws into her. Lucifer could smell it on her, feel it lurking under her skin.

Lucifer would do anything to take it away. If only he had been there, if only he had been the one to find her instead of one of the most vile demons that existed in Hell.

He was going to _kill_ Ingdish. 

Chloe’s sobs began to quiet, perhaps more out of fatigue than anything else. She rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. He rubbed large, slow circles into her back, breathing her in.

“Chloe…” he murmured into her hair. She responded by reaching her right hand up to grasp the front of his shirt. “I found you.” she mumbled against him. “ _I found you_.”

“Chloe…Detective.” Lucifer said. “You shouldn’t be here. You _can’t_ be here. How…?”

“Your brother.” she said.

“Amenadiel…?”

“Mhmm.” 

Lucifer waited for her to elaborate, but she didn’t offer any further information. Gently gripping her right shoulder, he pushed her up so he could look at her in the eyes. Although she looked more coherent than when he had first seen her, her eyes still contained a glassy sheen, like her mind wasn’t fully there. Deep cracks were etched into her parched lips, blood oozing from them every time they stretched. Seemingly absentmindedly, she licked them.

“You shouldn’t do that, Detective, you’ll make it worse.”

She hummed in agreement. And then did it again.

“Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed with mounting concern. He had seen damned souls with this same expression before. Cagey, on-edge, but also vacant. Living or not, Hell was taking her.

That didn’t mean he had to stand by and let it happen.

“I’m not sure if this will help, but it’s worth a try, hmm?” he asked her rhetorically. Her eyes followed his finger as he briefly elongated it into a claw to slice the underside of his wrist. Dipping his finger into his blood, he used it to draw a sigil, his sigil, on Chloe’s forehead. 

Chloe’s eyes turned towards her forehead, straining to see what Lucifer was drawing on her. As soon as he finished his sigil, her eyes sharpened. She sucked in a deep breath. And then another. And another.

“Better?” Lucifer asked, rocking back onto his heels to study her. Her shudders had subsided, her teeth no longer chattered in her skull. She reached a hand up to gently brush the sigil that had begun to dry on her forehead.

“I can breathe.” Chloe whispered hoarsely.

“So…better?”

Chloe slowly nodded. She blinked, inhaling another deep breath. “Actually…yes. Better. A _lot_ better.” She cocked her head as if she was listening for someone. “I can’t hear it anymore.”

“Hear what, Detective?”

She cast a haunted look at him. “Hell.”

Lucifer grimaced. Having Hell’s consciousness brush against a mortal soul was one of the most pervasive ways Hell was designed to torment humans. He had seen it drive mortals insane time and time again. He only hoped that his sigil would hold and continue to shelter Chloe. Not wanting to worry his Detective, he forced his tone to be light. “Ah, yes, it does like to speak to humans. Not a great conversationalist, though. Only likes to spew negativity and, well, we don’t need any more of that in our lives, do we?”

She studied him, _really_ studied him. “You’re here.” she said, almost in disbelief. She cupped his cheek in her palm.

“Well of course _I’m_ here.” He placed his hand over hers, joy bubbling through the shock and confusion that still lingered within him. “We are in Hell, after all. How _you’re_ here is much more surprising. Please, tell me why my brother thought it would be a good idea to leave you alone in literally the worst place a human to be?”

“There’s a lot to explain.” Chloe said. She gently pulled his hand with hers to their laps, their fingers tangling together. “But Amenadiel…he told me of a way to seal the demons inside Hell forever.”

“That doesn’t excuse him for leaving you _in the middle of He-_ …” Lucifer’s brow furrowed. “Hang on, what?”

Chloe fumbled in her pocket for the paper Amenadiel gave her. She pressed it into Lucifer’s hands. “It’s all here. Everything we need to do. Amenadiel told me that we need to go somewhere specific…He called it the Burning Plains. He said that there’s a…a wound on the earth. It’s the place where-“

“Where I fell.” 

“Yes. Amenadiel said that if we could get you there and perform the ritual that’s written on this paper, the gates would shut.”

“But we would be inside.”

“He thought of that too.” Chloe said. “That’s why I’m here. Lucifer, did you mean what you said? Just before you left. That you…that you love me?”

“I did.” He brushed her hair off of her forehead. “Every word.”

“Amenadiel said that, well…” she paused, feeling irrationally foolish for saying something that would belong in a children’s movie.

“Well _what_?” Lucifer pressed.

Chloe flushed. “Since we _love_ each other, our souls are bonded. So when I take off this amulet, you will be pulled back to Earth with me, even if the gates are shut.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed with understanding. “Ahh, of course, a good, old-fashioned soul binding. I suppose that’s the closest thing to bondage I’ll ever get you in, Detective.”

Chloe stoutly ignored his comment. “So you know what to do?” she asked. “Amenadiel wouldn’t explain it to me.”

“Of course he wouldn’t, that prude.” Lucifer said. “It’s a fairly…intimate process.”

“But it’s possible?”

“Yes. But what does this amulet of yours have to do with it…?”Lucifer reached out to grab Chloe’s amulet. Leaning close, he examined it and immediately recognized what the runes etched into it meant.

“Ah.” He sank back onto his heels once more.

Chloe glanced at her amulet and then back to Lucifer. “Does this mean something to you?” she asked.

“Did my brother why you’ll be pulled out of Hell when you take that off?”

“You mean that I was a ‘miracle baby’ sent by God to be put in your path and that I’ll always be pulled towards Heaven because of it? Yeah, he explained that.”

Lucifer studied her. “And how does that make you feel…?”

Chloe gave a shaky laugh. “You know, I’m not really sure. I’ve kind of been dealing with bigger things since I found out, you know?”

Lucifer nodded. “Of course.”

“So anyways, these ingredients we need to colle-“

“I married Candy because of that.” Lucifer blurted out.

“Um, excuse me, _what_?”

“After I found out that Dad created you and put you in my path, that you didn’t have a choice about how you felt about me, I ran off and married Candy.”

Chloe’s face contorted in confusion, her mind trying to process the word vomit that just spilled from Lucifer’s mouth. “ _What?_ ” she repeated.

Lucifer pressed his palms together at her. “I found out that Dad made you to get at me and that you had no choice in the matter. So I married Candy so you would forget about me.”

If Chloe wasn’t already aching from head to toe, she would have facepalmed. “Lucifer, that is one of the _stupidest_ things you have ever done and you have done _so many_ stupid things.”

“I know.” Lucifer said. “I probably should have just stopped seeing you all together.” He gazed at her battered and bruised body, anguish momentarily crossing his face. “Then you wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Don’t _my feelings_ get a say in this too?” Chloe asked. “Lucifer, I have _literally_ walked through Hell for you. Don’t you _dare_ suggest that you shouldn’t see me.”

Lucifer’s face softened. “Of course, I am sorry, Detective. It’s just hard seeing you here, that’s all.”

“It’s hard _being_ here.” Chloe replied. “Without this,” she motioned to the blood sigil on her forehead. “I was losing my mind.”

“Hell does have that effect on humans.” Lucifer said, almost in an apologetic tone. “It is meant for eternal torture, after all.”

“You’re not affected at all?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer shook his head. “Perks of being angel _and_ king. Although the scenery _does_ depress me. Much like being in Ohio during winter.”

“Good thing we’re going back to L.A.” Chloe said with a small smile. “We’re going to get out of here.”

Emotion rippled over Lucifer’s face. “Get out…” he echoed. His expression filled with longing. Then he shook himself. “Before I get too excited, let’s hear about these ingredients we need.”

“We need four of them. Your blood,”

“Which I’ll only too happily give if it means getting out of here.”

“The essence of a released soul, tears of regret from a demon, and hair from the Mother of All Demons.”

Lucifer’s face had settled into a hard mask of disappointment.

“Is this a joke?” he asked. “Tears of regret form a _demon_? Hair from _Lilith?_ I know you’ve never met Lilith so you can be excused for thinking that she would willingly help us, but you’ve met a demons and, tell me, can you imagine one shedding a tear of regret?”

“So…you don’t think it’s possible?” Chloe asked, her stomach sinking.

Lucifer’s jaw clenched. “I suppose it doesn’t matter what I think.” he said, not wanting to crush the Detective’s hope. “It’s our only chance, so we might as well try.”

“Where should we start?”

Lucifer tapped his wrist. “We have all the blood of mine we’ll need right here, so at least we have one out of four ingredients on hand. Essence of a released soul might be the next easiest item to gather.” 

“What does that even mean?”

“Do you remember me telling you, Detective, that I play no part in deciding who goes to Heaven or Hell?”

Chloe nodded.

“It’s you humans who decide.” he said wryly. “It’s your guilt that drives you here. Well, mostly, anyways. If you commit atrocities without remorse you still get drug down here, but only after Heaven refuses you. Take Hitler, for example.

“But what that means, Detective, is that all we need to do is find a soul that’s in here for something minor. Something they feel unreasonably guilty about. Then we just need to talk to them, convince them that they don’t deserve their punishment and _voilà_ , they will be released to Heaven.”

“And you think that’s possible?” Chloe asked. “Convincing a soul that it doesn’t belong here?”

Lucifer grimaced. “Technically? Yes. But, aside from myself, I have never seen anyone do it, and I don’t really even count.”

“What about the other ingredients?”

“Well, as mentioned, demons are notoriously _unregretful_. And Lilith…”

“The Mother of All Demons?” Chloe asked. Lucifer nodded.

“Her and I don’t quite see eye-to-eye, despite common belief.” Lucifer said. “She was furious with me when I banned possession all those centuries ago. She believes her children deserve to have free-rein of the world. She believes that her children should be allowed to torment all humans, not just the guilty. I put a stop to that. She’s resented me ever since. But, she thinks I’m a necessary, well, evil, so to speak. I’m the only one who can keep her children from killing each other. Like most mothers, she loves her children unconditionally, despite their violent, fratricidal tendencies. She likes that I keep them in check and give them a job to do.”

“Is she in Hell?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, yes.” Lucifer said. “But in a distant, hard-to-reach part. It will be a task within itself just to get to her.” 

“And we have to go there?” Chloe asked. “Can’t you…I don’t know, summon her here?”

“I’m afraid not.” Lucifer said. “I might be king, but I have no power over her. If we wish to meet her, we’ll have to go to her.”

Chloe’s shoulders slumped. “Great.”

“Chin up, Detective.” Lucifer said. “You have me now, after all. We’re unstoppable when we’re together.”

Chloe gave him a weak grin. “So now what?” she asked. “What do we start with?” She went to stand, but grimaced as her dislocated arm swung uselessly at her side.

Lucifer eyed her with concern. “First, we’re going to fix your arm, get you a shower, and let you rest.”

“You have a _shower?”_ she asked in disbelief.

“Of course! We’re not heathens down here. Or maybe we are, but some of us like to be well-groomed at least. Let me set your arm first.”

Chloe grit her teeth. “Okay, but do it quick.”

* * *

Chloe circled her arm a few times, wincing as her sore muscles groaned in protest. Still, it was better than having her arm dislocated. In fact, with her arm fixed and the sigil drawn on her forehead, she felt downright _grand_. Never again would she take for granted the strength she drew from having a mind she could rely on.

Hell was still scary, yes. And a part of her was still afraid. But having Lucifer by her side comforted her. It just felt like another case. 

Lucifer motioned her to the back of the room behind the throne. Hidden behind a stone pillar was a door. Lucifer opened it for her with a slight bow. “After you.”

Chloe felt her jaw drop as she stepped inside. The room was almost an exact replica of Lucifer’s penthouse at Lux, except the patio windows opened to a lake of burning fire rather than Los Angeles. Even the piano was tilted at the same angle.

“I was a bit nostalgic.” Lucifer admitted. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“They have Italian leather sofa vendors in Hell?” Chloe asked, running her hand over the tan hides.

“What? Oh, no.” Lucifer said. He waved his hand. “I manifested this.”

Chloe gave a slow nod. “Right. Manifesting an entire room. Right.”

“Surprised, Detective?” He grinned at her. “I can add a swimming pool, if you’d like. Maybe a movie room?”

She rose an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? You can make anything appear out of thin air?”

“Just about.” Lucifer said with a shrug. “Only here, though. The majority of Hell manifests itself on its own.”

Chloe could only nod and pretend that this information didn’t shock her at all. Years of being a staunch follower of logic and reason had left her completely unprepared for the supernatural world she found herself in now.

“The shower’s where you’d expect.” Lucifer said pointing her around the corner. Towels, slippers, a fluffy robe. _Chapstick._ Everything you need will be waiting for you.” He leaned against the bar and poured himself a drink.

“What, you’re not going to try and join me?” Chloe asked wryly.

“As tempting as that is, Detective, you look like you need some space.” He gently stroked her cheek, the one still latticed by a network of blackened veins. Chloe held back a wince as his touch set the wound alight with pain once more. “How does this feel?”

“Better than before.” Chloe said truthfully. “But it still stings.” An understatement, but compared to the blinding pain it had brought when the wound was first inflicted, she couldn’t bring herself to complain about it too much. 

Lucifer gently turned her head so he could get a closer look at it. “I’ve seen Ingdish’s venom eat a human from the inside out before. You’re lucky you didn’t get a full dose.”

“ _Eat someone from the inside out?!_ ”Chloe repeated, horrified. 

“Yes, but they always come back after their Hell resets.”

Chloe opened her mouth to ask him what _that_ meant, but shut it. She had had enough craziness for one _minutehourdaymonth_. She needed a shower, _now_.

“When I get out, I’m going to need a crash course in how this place operates.” Chloe said. “If I’m going to help you track down these ingredients, I need to be on the same page as you.”

“That’s the detective I know.” Lucifer said with a grin. “Hell had better watch out. It’s never had one of you, before.”

* * *

Steam curled around her as she stepped out of the shower onto a luxurious bathmat and wrapped herself in a plush towel. She had almost expected the shower to belch magma from the tap, but the water was pleasantly warm and even delicately scented like something that she couldn’t place, but reminded her of home. The smell had nearly brought tears to her eyes, but she shook herself roughly. She had already spilled enough tears.

She was somewhat ashamed of it. It wasn’t like her to have a nervous breakdown, let alone a full-blown, panic-induced bought of insanity. She wished Lucifer didn’t have to see her like that.

Gazing in the mirror, she studied the blood sigil Lucifer had drawn on her forehead. She had taken great pains to make sure it didn’t wash off in the shower. It was, well, _magical_ how much better she felt with it. The nauseating rot of Hell no longer pulsed in her brain, she could breathe without choking on the air, and she felt more in control of herself. She felt like she could rely on her reflexes and instincts if a demon surprised her again. She studied the cut it had left on her face, her fingers gently tracing the awful lines of rot that lay under her skin.

Ingdish…

That’s what Lucifer had said its, no, _his_ name was. Revulsion washed over her. The sigil wasn’t enough to make the pure terror she had experienced being captured by him go away. She had been unprepared for how powerless Hell would make her feel. She was used to being in control, the one with the gun calling the shots. To be totally powerless in the grip of another rattled her. She gripped the demon blade she had set on the bathroom counter. She would _never_ let that happen again.

That’s why she needed Lucifer to explain Hell to her. Even though her world had been tilted on its head, she was a detective at heart and she craved details, no, _needed_ details to make sense of the world around her. 

She pulled on a robe and wadded her old, filthy clothing into a ball. True to his word, the robe was thick and fluffy, the kind she favored over the sleek, silky ones that Lucifer typically wore.

She couldn’t believe how cozy she felt.She was in _Hell_ and she felt cozy.

A giggle that borderlined on hysterical bubbled from her throat. Her life had seriously gotten weird.

* * *

She stepped back into the living room, clutching the bathrobe somewhat self-consciously around her. Lucifer had taken a seat on the couch, his drink and something that looked like a first-aid kit splayed out on the coffee table.

“Ah, Detective!” He patted the space next to him. “Come here, I think I have something that might help that ghastly cut of yours.”

She sat next to him, legs almost touching, but not quite.

He held up a cotton swab and a stone bowl full of what appeared to be muddled, grayish leaves, florescent orange fungus, and, oddly enough, a few glowing, small, downy feathers.

“While you were washing up, I asked around to see if any demons knew of a remedy for Ingdish’s venom. You see, sometimes they like to heal their victims in-between resets. Lets them have twice as much fun in one day.”

Chloe’s insides writhed at the thought of what demons might consider “fun.”

“So I collected some here.” he said, lifting the stone bowl slightly. “But since you’re living, I wasn’t sure if it would be enough, so I, er, added some of my feathers.” He looked mildly embarrassed. “They’re supposed to good for healing.”

Chloe just nodded like it was the most natural thing in the world to have feathers that have natural healing properties. “If you think it’ll work, go ahead.” She turned her cheek towards him.

He gave her a small smile and dabbed the cotton swab into the stone bowl. He gently applied the paste to her cut. Chloe saw a small, but brilliant, flash of light shine from her face. She shut her eyes against it, but the light shone through her eyelids as brilliant as ever. The cut itched as it healed, but the itching sensation was eventually replaced by a warm, pleasant, buzzing sensation. When the light faded, she opened her eyes. 

Lucifer’s eyes were warm and soft on hers. “How does it feel now?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe’s fingers wandered up run over her cheek. It felt smooth and whole and no longer burned. 

“Just like new.” she said with a relieved smile. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Detective.” 

She held his gaze for a moment more. It amazed her that his eyes that could be so cold, sharp, and shrewd, could also be so warm and inviting. Could be eyes that made her feel safe.

She wasn’t sure if she closed the gap. It might have been him. She just knew that his lips on hers were the best thing she had felt in _secondminutehourdays._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading. Please stayed tuned for an update next Saturday!


	4. Chapter 4

Clean, rested, and feeling nearly good-as-new, Chloe and Lucifer left the penthouse-that-wasn’t-really-a-penthouse and stepped back into the throne room. It was empty, but the hollow, eerie sucking noise persisted, as did the magnetic pull towards the throne Chloe had felt upon arriving. However, Chloe was less affected by it now that she was protected by the sigil on her forehead. Even still, _something_ beckoned her towards the throne.

“What is that?” Chloe asked, unconsciously taking a half-step towards the throne.

Lucifer looked confused for a moment. “Oh, you mean the draft?” He motioned for her to follow him behind the throne. “That,” he explained, pointing. “is the main entrance to the Burning Plains.”

Behind the throne was a massive, roughly carved hole in the ground. An entrance to a tunnel. It sloped gently downward, traveling deep into the rock. Although Chloe couldn’t see what was at the far end, she could see the ominous flicker of fire reflecting off the rough stone. Involuntarily, she shuddered. It wasn’t the throne that was pulling her, it was an entrance to a deeper level of Hell.

“And that’s where we’ll need to go…?” Chloe asked apprehensively.

“Eventually, yes.” Lucifer said. “But not now. For the essence of a released soul, we’ll have more luck if we stay up here.”

By “up here,” Chloe now knew that he meant the layer of Hell that she had traversed, the one with the doors and endless stream of hopelessness. He had given her a crash course on Hell (complete with stick figure illustrations he had drawn on a whiteboard he had conjured up) before they had left. Even though Chloe still didn’t fully understand Hell (she would probably need a few centuries to achieve that), she at least felt better prepared to face it now that she had some of the facts.

This is what she had learned: there were two layers to Hell, not nine circles ( _“Could you imagine the logistical nightmare?”_ Lucifer had asked.). There was the layer she had wandered through and the one beneath it: The Burning Plains. The layer with the doors housed all souls, from the mildly guilty to the worst humans to have ever lived. Behind each door, souls were trapped in something Lucifer called a _hell-loop_ , where they were locked into a scenario that tortured them mentally, emotionally, and sometimes physically, over and over, forever. This was practical, Lucifer had explained, because there were far many more souls than demons, and this autonomous method of torture kept all souls “occupied” when the demons were otherwise engaged. 

The Burning Plains, however, was where the truly terrible were periodically dragged from their doors for torture. It was what humans imagined Hell to be, with lakes of fire, leering demons, brimstone, and endless fields of torture racks. It was also home to Lilith, Mother of All Demons. She resided in the far reaches of the plains, where the lakes of fire gave way to a forest of eternal night. Lucifer had said that demons sometimes released souls into the forest so they could hunt them for enjoyment.

Needless to say, Chloe really wasn’t looking forward to going when they had to collect hair from Lilith.

Turning their backs to the tunnel, they started down the throne room, Chloe needing more effort than usual to get her legs moving away from it. 

Lucifer placed a reassuring hand in the small of her back. “Remember, the demons _should_ know not to touch you as long as you wear my sigil, but given…recent events, some of them are more willing to challenge my authority.”

Lucifer had also explained that unrest had been growing among demons in Hell. Although half of them remained loyal to Lucifer (the _better_ half, he had assured her) half had revolted upon discovering that their king had abandoned them for the human world. Although he had so far been successful at quelling any serious threat, he had admitted that it had become more difficult to maintain control over the demons. Many of them had been caught trying to slip back into the mortal world, while others were working covertly to overthrow him.

“If they try anything, I’ll be ready.” Chloe said darkly, reaching for Maze’s blade that she had strapped to her thigh. In addition to a new set of (surprisingly tasteful) clothes, Lucifer had given her a holster for the knife.

The traveled up through the dark corridor until they reached the ornate, iron doors that capped the throne room. They swung open on their own accord at Lucifer’s approach.

As they stepped through the threshold, the demon guards knelt and murmured something in their tongue at Lucifer. Chloe noticed that they lifted their dead eyes to stare at her curiously, almost menacingly, taking in this _living_ intruder that had somehow gained their master’s favor.

But, as Lucifer had predicted, they didn’t move to touch her.

Chloe released the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. She found that she was able to meet the demons’ gazes unflinchingly, unlike before when their very presence had been enough to make her double over in fear. Sure, the demons’ appearances made her skin crawl, but it was no worse than some of the bodies she had stumbled upon during her career. Amazing what a difference being in control of her mind could make.

Lucifer growled something in the language she had come to associate with demons at the guards. His body language didn’t indicate he was angry, though. Maybe the language just always sounded like a growl. Still, it surprised Chloe for a moment to hear his normally smooth-as-honey voice turn ragged and guttural. 

“What language is that?” Chloe asked as they moved away from the spire. She felt the guards’ stares burning into the back of her head.

“Lilum.” Lucifer said, switching back to English. “The demon’s preferred language. Not the smoothest, but it can be _very_ descriptive in the right circumstances. For example, they have twenty-seven different words to describe breaking bones.”

They stepped into a corridor, the columns of stone rapidly gaining height around them until the stormy sky was nothing more than a jagged stripe above them. Involuntarily, Chloe shuddered a the sight of the imposing, gray pillars. Even with Lucifer’s protection, remnants of the terror she had experienced wandering these corridors lingered.

Noticing her discomfort, Lucifer took her hand and squeezed it.

Walking through the corridors without being overwhelmed with panic allowed Chloe to gain a new perspective on Hell. Without fear crushing her, she began to appreciate how truly depressing it was. On and on the corridors wandered, seemingly stretching on forever. With a jolt, Chloe realized that that might actually be true.

Doors began appearing along the walls, sparsely at first, then becoming densely packed together. The eerie, blue light that shone from within them cast mottled shadows over her and Lucifer’s faces.

“How many people are down here?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, a few billion, or so.” Lucifer said casually. 

Chloe’s stomach twisted. It struck her as incredibly depressing that so many who lived were dragged down here to spend eternity, even if Hell was meant as punishment for those who had done wrong in their lives. 

Lucifer must have seen the frown that crossed Chloe’s face because he then said “But most people go up, Detective. I hear Heaven is much more crowded.”

“But you’re in charge of everyone here? How can you even keep track?”

Lucifer gave a half shrug. “I just _know._ ” He pointed at a door they were passing. “Like here, this door belongs to a man named Glenn Dennis. Died in 1974 after a robbery attempt gone wrong. He’s in there reliving that moment over and over. And there,” Lucifer continued, pointing at another door across the corridor. “is where a woman named Marta Haisen is being drowned in a bathtub by figments that she thinks are her children, whom she murdered in 1934.”

“That’s…gruesome.”

Lucifer shrugged again. “It’s _Hell_ , Detective. It’s not meant to be sunshine and roses.”

“So how do the demons choose who is bad enough to deserve the Burning Plains?” Chloe asked, privately thinking Marta Haisen might be a worthy candidate for the plains.

Lucifer laughed quietly. “If they had it their way, anyone would be fair game. I guide them through that decision.”

“So what will happen when you’re not here to rule?”

He considered her question for a moment. “I truly don’t know.” he said after a pause. “As you know, Hell came a bit undone while I was gone and got even worse once Dromos, Squee, and all of the other idiots who came to L.A. let it slip that I had no intention of returning. It was near chaos when I got back. Demons were killing each other, torturing humans for even the slightest crime, forcing new souls to tell them where they had died so they could go possess their empty corpses. I suppose it’ll be similar to that. Total chaos.”

“So your role is basically all delegation? You don’t ever…” Chloe fumbled with her words, already regretting the question she impulsively voiced. “…torture people?”

Lucifer’s face twisted in a grimace. “I never said that, Detective.” He cast her a sidelong glance. “Although I only get out of bed for the worst of the worst.”

Chloe didn’t respond, just pondered what Lucifer said in silence.

“Does that bother you, Detective?” Lucifer asked quietly.

Chloe thought. Finally, she said, “A little bit.”

Lucifer said nothing, but Chloe could tell from the slight slump in his shoulders that her words had affected him.

“But I…I guess it’s because I am holding you to human standards.” she admitted. “If any human on Earth had taken it upon themselves to…to do what you do, I would be…” she wanted to say _disgusted_ , but she didn’t want to hurt Lucifer’s feelings any further. “…I wouldn’t be okay with that. But what you do is on a celestial level I don’t fully understand, let alone should judge.”

“I’m not proud of it.” he said quietly. “I never wanted to become a punisher, Detective.”

“I know.” Chloe said, quietly reaching for his hand. To her relief, he allowed it.

They walked in silence from then on, Lucifer guiding them through the endless pillars of stone.

Chloe had no idea how or why Lucifer chose the paths he did; she was just glad she had a guide. Now that they had stopped talking, Chloe began to notice the sounds of other footsteps echoing behind them. When she turned around, however, the path was empty, although she could have sworn that she saw something skitter out of view high up on the ledge.

“We’re being followed.” she murmured.

Lucifer didn’t appear concerned. “They like to stay close.” he said. “The demons, I mean. They’re, well, _obsessed_ with me. Kind of endearing. And annoying, actually. And I’m sure they’re curious about _you,_ Detective.”

“I wish they weren’t.” Chloe said darkly. “I’ve had enough attention from them for a lifetime.”

Just then, they passed a door that elicited a strange reaction from Lucifer. He scowled and (perhaps it was just a trick of Chloe’s imagination) the shadows seemed to grow darker and more ominous around him.

“What is it?” Chloe asked, tensing and reaching for her blade in anticipation of an attack.

Lucifer glared at the door just ahead of them. “This is where our dear professor with a penchant for poison now resides.” he spat.

Chloe stared at the door, her mind taking a moment to catch up.

“Our professor…? Wait, do you mean _Jason Carlisle?_ This is where he ended up?”

“The very same.” Lucifer wrinkled his nose. “He’s in there now, reliving that car crash that ruined his life over and over again.”

Chloe didn’t need long to recall that case. Being a homicide detective, none of her cases were exactly warm and fuzzy, but Professor Jason Carlisle had been one of the few to chill her to the core. Often, during her work, she found killers that had been motivated by anger, jealously, or vengeance, but Professor Carlisle had killed just to prove a point. He had forced people to mutilate themselves by poisoning innocent victims. He sickened her.

Not to mention he had nearly _killed_ her.

She suddenly found that she was much less critical of Hell and Lucifer’s role in it. After all, weren’t _some_ people deserving of punishment?

“So you can just tell that he’s here?” Chloe asked, scanning the door for a nameplate of some sort. She was still somewhat in disbelief that Lucifer could just _know_ who was behind each door even though there were billions and billions of them. As far as she could tell, however, there was nothing distinctive on the door.

“Well, yes, I just _know_ , but also…” He gave her a frank stare. “How do you think I found the cure for your poison, Detective?”

Chloe stared at him for a moment, his words taking a few seconds to process. “You mean you _flew down to Hell_ to get the formula from him?”

Lucifer squirmed slightly. “Not exactly.” Glancing at her, he said “This was back when I had cut my wings off. I had to, err, well, get to Hell the old-fashioned way.”

“The old-fashioned…what? Wait, do you mean _dying_? _”_

Lucifer nodded. “Only needed a few minutes.” He cast her a half smile. “Not to worry, though. I was in Dr. Linda’s skilled hands.”

Chloe stared at Lucifer, trying to process the fact that he had willingly _died_ for her (with the help of a non-medical doctor, no less), casting himself back into the very place he despised. Unbidden, her own words came back to her; the ones she had spoken after discovering the false suicide note during the Axara case when they thought that their victim had committed suicide in Axara’s name. _“I hope that no one ever loves me that much.”_

Turns out, it had been too late to wish for that.

“Lucifer, that’s…that’s…” She struggled to come up with the words to adequately describe how she felt about him (briefly) killing himself to save her. Stupid? Brave? Idiotic? Selfless? Terrifying? Devoted? Self-destructive? Love at its highest?

Lucifer shrugged as if it were nothing. “I couldn’t let you die, Detective.” he said simply. “It would have ruined me.” Then, trying for humor to lighten the mood, he added, “And your little offspring still needs you, of course. Who else would raise her, _Dan?_ ” He scoffed. “Oh, _please.”_

Chloe gaped at him a moment longer, unsure how he was able to be so blasé about everything. Finally, she just took his hand. “Thank you.” she said, trying to inject as much gratitude into her voice as possible. She owed him her life and, more importantly, her daughter still had her mother because of him.

Lucifer looked down at their intertwined fingers. A small smile drifted onto his face. “Shall we, Detective?” he asked gently pulling her forward. Obligingly, she followed him farther into the twisting corridors.

“So…is Malcolm here too…?” she asked, falling into stride.

Lucifer gave her a nasty grin. “But of course.” 

Chloe digested this information, imagining the man who threatened her daughter’s life being tortured in Hell for eternity. “Good.” she said, an edge of malice in her voice.

Lucifer gave her an appraising look, but didn’t say anything.

They continued onward, although not for very far. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks.

“This one.” he said, nodding at the door to his left.

Chloe, who had to backtrack after she had continued walking when Lucifer had stopped so suddenly, studied the door he had chosen. It looked more or less like the others. Plain, dingy, and unwelcoming.

“What makes you so sure this is the one?”

Lucifer eyed it, thinking. “This soul hit a child after the person behind her rear-ended her vehicle. It was an accident, hardly her fault, but her guilt still dragged her here.”

“How can we convince her it wasn’t her fault?”

“I suppose we just talk to her. Try to make her believe otherwise.”

“I was kind of hoping for more guidance than that.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Like I said, Detective, no mortal I know has ever released themselves from Hell before.”

“Even still…” Chloe sighed. “I feel like having Linda here would help.”

“Agreed.” Lucifer said as he twisted the knob and opened the door. “Ladies first,” he said with a slight bow.

Chloe looked apprehensively through the opening. She anticipated the inside to be a claustrophobic, dank cell, illuminated by a single, flickering, blue light.

She saw nothing of the sort. 

They stepped through into a beautiful, sunny autumn day. The kind that didn’t exist in southern California, but dominated travel brochures for the northeastern United States. Sunlight streamed through red, orange, and yellow leaves. The enticing aroma of hot cider and donuts wafted through the crisp air. Chloe couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. Everything felt _so real_. If the Devil hadn’t been standing next to her, she would have never believed she was still in Hell. Behind them was a Victorian-style house. The front door must have been the one they stepped out of.

They were standing near the edge of a quiet road that was lined by sidewalks and ancient trees. They were at an intersection marked by a large stop sign. To their right, a young girl, perhaps five years old, was riding a bike with loose training wheels down the street. Her mother followed closely behind, calling out words of encouragement to her daughter as she learned to ride without the support of training wheels.

It reminded Chloe of her teaching Trixie to ride her own bike.

“Here comes our soul.” Lucifer murmured, pointing down the road. A silver SUV was trundling towards them. Cheerful music rang out from the car’s open windows. It approached the stop sign at the same time as the little girl. It slowed to a stop. In the car, Chloe could see an elderly woman behind the wheel. She watched as the woman smiled at the girl and her mother, and waved them on, indicating that it was okay for them to cross. Beaming, the girl waved at the woman and stepped on her pedals to urge her bike forward. She was directly in front of the car when a terrible screech tore through the air.

With an ear-piercing crash, the silver SUV lurched forward. The little girl’s body hit the car with a sickening _thunk_ , her head smacking first the vehicle, then the pavement before she lay still on the ground. Her bike, bent and broken, tipped onto its side, its training wheels spinning uselessly in the air.

A heart-wrenching shriek pierced the air as the girl’s mother fell over herself trying to get to her little girl. She called the girl’s name and shook her, pleading and begging for her to open her eyes. The little girl flopped bonelessly from side to side. The mother took her daughter in her arms and wailed. The elderly woman stumbled numbly out of her SUV. “I…I am so sorry. I am so so sorry.” she uttered in a trembling voice. “I was stopped. My foot was on the brake. I was stopped. I am so sorry.”

The girl’s mother continued to wail, clutching her daughter against her. Tearing her eyes away from the horror in front of her, Chloe saw that another person, the driver of the car that had rear-ended the SUV, had come out of her car too. Her red sports car was crumpled in the front and smoking. A phone was clutched white-knuckled in her hand.

“Aw shit…fuck. _Fuck._ I didn’t mean to. I swear, I just took my eyes off the road for a moment. I didn’t see you had stopped. But you…you slammed on your brakes! I had no time to stop! This was your fault! You made me do this!” The red car’s driver pointed accusingly at the elderly woman.

The elderly woman raised her hands to her head, digging her fingers into her gray hair. “I did this.” she whispered. “This was my fault. I told that girl to cross. I did this!”

Lucifer tapped Chloe on the arm and motioned for her to follow him. She peeled her eyes away from the scene, but the mother’s screams, the red car’s driver’s accusations, and the confessions of the elderly woman still rang in her ears.

Lucifer opened the back door of the SUV and motioned for her to climb in. She did and he climbed in after her. 

“That was horrible.” Chloe’s voice trembled slightly. “You mean this woman has to relive that over and over…forever?” 

Lucifer nodded. “It’s not the lake of eternal flame many imagine…but it’s torture enough for this woman.”

“And the only reason she is here is because she thinks she deserves to be punished?”

“Precisely.” 

Chloe’s brow furrowed. “But…it wasn’t her fault. The driver behind her was responsible. She wasn’t paying attention. You saw that phone in her hand. She was probably texting.”

“Then you’ll understand why I’ve chosen this soul to be the one we release.”

Chloe nodded, and turned back to the drama that was still unfolding outside. The elderly woman was still clutching her head muttering to herself, guilt-filled tears streaming down her face. Even though it was obvious to Chloe that the woman wasn’t to blame, she knew it was still going to be a challenge to convince the woman of the same.

Suddenly, the scene in front of her started to dissolve. The brilliant blue sky, multicolored trees, weeping mother, dead child, and the driver of the red car faded into gray mist. Only the elderly woman was left. She mechanically lowered her arms and straightened. The tears dried from her eyes as a blank expression overtook her face. She robotically walked to the driver’s seat of the car and sat down behind the wheel. After a brief pause, the world outside the car gained definition and color once more. 

They were on the same street traveling towards the intersection where Lucifer and Chloe had first stepped into. Cheerful music drifted out of the car’s speakers and a cool breeze floated through the open windows onto Chloe’s face. The driver was smiling, singing along to her songs, tapping her hand on the wheel lightly in time with the music. 

“Hello.” Lucifer said in his usual singsong tone. Tires squealed as the woman flinched violently. Chloe was thrown against her seatbelt as they skidded to a halt on the side of the road. 

“How…what? How did you get into my car?!” the woman asked peering over her shoulder at Chloe and Lucifer. Rather than being frightened, she seemed confused, as if waking up from a long nap.

“We needed to have a chat with you. What is your name…?” Lucifer’s eyes flicked up and down over the woman as if he were reading her like a book. “Ahh, yes, Vera.”

“How do you know my na-…?” the woman started to ask, but Lucifer cut her off.

“Do you know where you are?”

Vera frowned and scratched her head. “Of course…this is Hawthorn Street. I live just down the road.”

“No, darling, that’s just where you _think_ you are. Come on, think now, where do you _know_ you are?”

The woman’s gaze grew misty, as if she was peering into a fog only she could see.“I…I am on Hawthorn Street. I’m driving to the store…but…come to think of it, I’ve been driving for a long time. A really long time. And,” she shook her head with a faint laugh. “I can’t shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen.”

“You know what that is, don’t you?” Lucifer asked her. “You know exactly what is going to happen.”

Vera’s eyes grew distant for a moment, but then she gave another little laugh and waved her hand dismissively. “No, it’s just me being silly… I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, that’s all.”

“Vera.” Lucifer said firmly. “Look at me.”

She met his gaze.

“You _know_ what is going to happen.”

“I…” she started. “I…no, I don’t know…”

“Vera.” Lucifer said again. “Yes, you do.”

She held his gaze for a moment longer. Her hands began to shake. Tears leaked from her eyes. “I’m about to hit a little girl.” she whispered hoarsely, lips quivering. “I’m about to kill her.”

“Because you are in…” 

“Hell.” Vera whispered, completing Lucifer’s sentence. “I am in Hell because I killed that little girl.”

“Did you though?” Lucifer asked. 

“My car struck her. I waved her through the intersection. It’s my fault.” Vera rose a shaking hand to cover her mouth. “It’s my fault.”

“No, it isn’t.” Lucifer said firmly. 

“But I hit her.”

“But you did everything right.” Chloe interjected. “I saw you. You stopped and were waiting for that little girl to cross. There was nothing you could have done. I saw a phone in the other driver’s hand. She could have been texting and driving.”

Vera roughly shook her head. “ _No_.” she whispered savagely. “It’s _my_ fault.”

With shaking fingers, she gripped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas, easing her car back onto the road.

Chloe impulsively went to grab Vera’s shoulder, but Lucifer gripped Chloe’s wrist. Glancing sideways at him, she saw him shake his head.

“Vera, pull over.” Chloe said.

“I can’t.” Vera said, her voice catching. Tears continued to stream down her face, but her eyes remained locked on the road with a maniacal intensity. “I can’t stop.”

Happy music continued to float gently from the radio, but the mood in the car had turned tense. Chloe saw the intersection approaching, the little girl pulling up to the corner on her bike.

“Vera, _please_.” Chloe said. She didn’t want to see this girl get hit again. She didn’t want to know what it sounded like to hit a child with a car.

Vera coasted to a stop at the stop sign as she had before. She waved the girl through, her hand shaking violently as if an invisible being was forcing her to wave the girl on against her will. Then, just as the girl was right in front of the car…

Chloe was pushed back into her seat then whiplashed forward as a jarring crash resounded through the car. However, the crash was not loud enough to drown out the awful, gut-wrenching sound of the little girl’s body thudding against the front of the car. The mother’s wails filled the air. Vera fumbled with numb hands at her seatbelt before stumbling out of the car.

From the backseat, Chloe and Lucifer watched the scene unfold once more.

Chloe’s own hands were shaking. As a mother, one of her worst nightmares was for her child to be hit by a car. Her subconscious couldn’t stop replacing the little girl’s face with Trixie’s.

Lucifer placed his hand over hers. “It’s not real, Detective.” he said.

“But it _was_.” Chloe said softly. “I can’t imagine the pain that mother was in.”

Once again, the outside world faded to gray as Vera robotically straightened and reentered the car with a blank expression. Then the world came back into color and they were trundling down the road once more, happy music playing on the radio, Vera singing along, a crisp breeze floating in through the open windows.

“Hello, again.” Lucifer said with his usual charming vigor.

Again, Chloe was thrown against her seatbelt as Vera skidded to a stop on the side of the road.

Vera turned to face them, blinking owlishly. “How…what? How did you get into my car?!”

“Don’t you remember us?” Lucifer asked cheerfully. “We’re here to let you know that that bad thing you know is about to happen is _not_ your fault.”

Vera gaped at them. “What…? What bad thing? Who are you?”

“You know who we are.” Lucifer said. His eyes flickered red. “Or at least you know who _I_ am.”

Vera flinched like she had been shot. Her chest heaved, her eyes widened. “You… you are…you’re…”

“Yes, I know.” he said. “But I only punish the guilty. And you are not guilty.”

Vera rapidly crossed herself (in the backseat, Lucifer rolled his eyes) and scooted as far away from Lucifer as her seatbelt would allow. “Of course I’m not guilty.” she said fiercely. “I go to church every week. I don’t lie, I don’t steal. I have done nothing to beckon you, _Satan_.” she spat.

“No need to be rude.” Lucifer grumbled. “I’m trying to _help_ you, dear Vera.”

She stiffened. “How do you know my name?”

“I know lots about you.” Lucifer said silkily. “After all, I know just about everything about my tenants.”

Vera’s expression flickered. “What…what do you mean?”

“Come now, Vera. You know exactly where you are, don’t you?”

Vera gazed out of the car window, eyes flickering over the street, the trees, the signs, the homes. It was undoubtedly a view she was very familiar with.

“We’re on Hawthorn Street…” she said unconvincingly. “I live just up the road. I am driving to the store…”

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked. “How long have you been driving to the store?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“Why can’t you get to the store?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” Lucifer said firmly. “You know something bad is about to happen, don’t you?”

Vera chewed a trembling lip. “Yes.” she whispered. “Something terrible is about to happen.” Her hands began to shake. Tears leaked from her eyes. “I’m about to hit a little girl. I’m about to kill her.”

“Because you are in…” 

“Hell.” Vera whispered, completing Lucifer’s sentence. “I am in Hell because I killed that little girl.” Vera’s face screwed up into a painful grimace of misery. “I _am_ guilty. I am a _murderer.”_

“But it’s not your fault.” Chloe said. “Please, listen to me. We _watched_ this happen. We saw the other driver rear-end you and push you into the crosswalk. There was nothing you could have done.”

Vera buried her face into her hands. Ragged sobs shook her body. “Then why do I feel so guilty?”

Chloe leaned forward to place a comforting hand on the woman’s shoulder. “Sometimes we accept responsibility for things we shouldn’t because it gives us semblance of control. But this accident _was not your fault_. You are just as much as victim as the little girl.” 

Vera trembled. “How can you say that? Every time I close my eyes…I can hear her hitting my car. I can hear her mother screaming.”

“You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Chloe interceded gently. “You are not to blame for that.”

“Indeed, perhaps not.” Lucifer mumbled, suddenly twisting in his seat to peer down the road behind them. The distant roar of an engine was growing steadily louder.

At the far end of the road, a red sports car whipped around the corner.

Chloe’s eyes widened as she rapidly looked ahead, where, about two blocks down, she could see the little girl on the bicycle slowly cycling into view.

“Oh…” she breathed. “Vera…” she gently shook the crying woman’s shoulder. “Vera, look.”

Transfixed, the three of them, sitting silently in the parked, gray SUV, watched as the red sports car whipped past them. As it passed, they could see that the driver’s gaze was concentrated on the phone in her hand rather than on the road ahead.

And in the road ahead, the little girl began to cross, her mother a few paces behind her.

Even from this distance, they could hear the awful _thud_ of the collision. The mother’s screams. Defensive yells from the driver, trying to shift the blame from herself to the girl for stepping out into the middle of the road.

Vera’s eyes were wide. She took a ragged breath. “So…so it would have happened anyway…?”she asked.

“It appears so.” Lucifer said, the least phased of the three. “Isn’t that good news?”

Chloe elbowed him in the gut.

“You see? This girl’s death wasn’t your fault at all. It was just a terrible, inevitable accident that you were unfortunate enough to be caught in.” Chloe said softly.

“It wasn’t…it wasn’t my fault…” Vera breathed. “It wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t my fault. _It wasn’t my fault!_ ” Tears leaked again from her eyes, but they were no longer ones of sorrow. 

“I don’t deserve to be here.” she said, suddenly fumbling with her seatbelt. “I need to get out of here. How do I get out of here?”

Lucifer, recovered from being elbowed in the stomach, leaned forward to look Vera in the eyes. “If you truly feel like you don’t belong here, then you can leave.” He nodded at the driver’s seat door. “Whenever you like.” 

“But you…don’t you want to trap me here…?”

“I told you, Vera. I only punish the guilty and _you are not guilty._ ”

Vera’s eyes crinkled as her face dissolved into a watery expression of relief. “I am not guilty.” she whispered to herself, her hands clasped over her heart. She met Chloe and Lucifer’s gaze. _“Thank you.”_ she said. “ _Thank you.”_

She reached over to grab the door handle. Quietly, Lucifer withdrew a glass vial from his pocket and uncorked it. Vera opened the door, and as she stepped out of the car, her body became enveloped in a soft, golden light. As the light passed over Chloe’s skin, she felt a surge of joy, relief, and hope wash over her. The feeling was so strong she had to fight tears of emotion from her own eyes. 

Before the last dredges of light faded, Lucifer passed the bottle through the light and corked it in one swift motion. In the bottle, a tiny drop of light glowed like a firefly on a clear, summer night. As for Vera, she was gone.

“Well, that’s that, then.” Lucifer said as he reached to open his own door. Chloe stopped him by placing a hand on his knee.

“Did she go to heaven?” she asked.

“Well of course, Detective. That’s the only place she can go.”

Chloe leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She let the remnants of the emotions the light had brought course through her. She imagined Vera being welcomed into Heaven, perhaps even by family and friends, to enjoy an eternity of bliss. “I’m glad.” she said. 

They exited the car. Chloe followed Lucifer down the sidewalk, back to the Victorian house whose front door they originally had come out of. 

“Why is this still here?” she asked. “If Vera no longer requires this as her Hell, why didn’t this world dissolve too?”

Lucifer gave her a nasty grin. “Vera had a roommate, Detective. Very efficient, saves on limited real estate.”

“You don’t mean to say…”

“I do.”

Down the street, the red sports car whipped around the corner. 

* * *

“Two down, two to go.” Lucifer said cheerfully as the door clicked shut behind them.

Chloe, however, couldn’t feel any less cheerful as her eyes readjusted to the gloom of Hell. Although they had witnessed a tragedy through Vera’s door, the beauty of that autumn day lingered in her mind and was infinitely preferable to the dark, ashy landscape she found herself in once again.

“Let’s get the other two ingredients quickly.” Chloe said, rubbing her arms against the chill. “I’m more than ready to get out of here.”

“ _Same_.” Lucifer said emphatically. “Say, Detective…how long have I been gone, exactly?”

“You don’t know?”

“Time moves differently here, remember?” Lucifer replied, somewhat defensively.

“Right, no, I know, it’s just that I thought you, being _you_ , would be able to keep track.”

“I’m a bit out of practice, I’m afraid. So, how long?”

“A month.” Chloe said. 

Lucifer nodded slowly. “Not as bad as I thought.”

“Why, how long has it felt like for you?”

Lucifer’s gaze grew a bit distant. “I can’t say for sure…but longer than a month.” He cast her a look, expression somewhat haunted. “Much longer.”

Chloe didn’t know what to say to that. What could have he been thinking during that time? That she had forgotten him? That she had grown old? That she had died? “Well, I’m here now.” she settled on saying, reaching for his hand. He leaned his head down to rest his forehead on hers.

“Thank you for coming for me.” he said so softly that she nearly couldn’t hear him. 

The sound of a rock clattering down a pillar caused them to jerk apart. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed on something behind her, but when Chloe whirled around, she saw nothing. 

“A demon?” she asked, her heart rate still elevated.

“Yes, nasty little cock-blocks.” Lucifer grumbled.

“So, what now?” Chloe asked. “What do we go after next? Demon tears?”

“I think that would be our next best choice.” Lucifer said. “I want to avoid interacting with Lilith for as long as possible. Asking her for her hair might set her off and that is something we should _really_ rather avoid.”

“Are you saying you’re _not_ the biggest, baddest thing down here?”

Lucifer scowled. “Of course I am.” he sniffed. “But I’d be a fool if I didn’t admit that Lilith is formidable. And…” Lucifer rose his hands. They were covered in several long, thin cuts. “ _you’re_ here, Detective.”

“Ah, right.” Chloe grimaced. Then a stomach-sinking thought occurred to her. “…can you _die_ down here?”

“Quite honestly, I’m not sure. I’d really rather not test it, though.”

“But if I get far enough away from you, you heal pretty fast, right?”

“I’d also rather not have you wandering Hell alone again.” Lucifer said. “So again, let’s focus on me not getting mortally wounded in the first place.”

“I know…I’m just saying, you know, as a back-up.” 

“Can we come up with a few other back-ups to push that one to the end of the list?” Lucifer asked, turning to their left and setting off down a corridor.

Chloe hung back for a beat. “Wait, I thought we came from the other direction…?” 

“Oh, we did.” Lucifer said. “But the demon we’re looking for is this way.”

“You have a specific demon in mind?”

“Yes, actually.”

“And you think this one will cry?”

“…perhaps.”

Chloe rubbed her temples. The beginning of a headache was starting throb behind her eyes. “Well, I suppose that’s as good of odds as we had with collecting the essence of a released soul and that turned out alright, so I guess I’ll take it.”

“That’s the spirit, Detective.” Lucifer called out over his shoulder. She jogged a bit to catch up with him.

“So what makes you think this demon will cry? You have a plan?”

“More of an idea, really.”

“That’s better than nothing. Let’s hear it.”

Lucifer considered her, his steps faltering for a moment. “I don’t know if I like the idea.”

“Unless you’ve got another one, this might be our only shot. Come on, spill. What is it?”

He shot her a sideways glance. “Demons exist to fulfill their desires. If they want to torture, they torture. If they want sex, they have sex.”

“That explains Maze’s poor impulse control.” Chloe muttered.

“And she’s the most reserved of all of them.” Lucifer said. Chloe snorted. 

“It’s true!” Lucifer said, acknowledging Chloe’s skepticism with a small grin. “Hard to believe, I know. But if she is the best and brightest, imagine how impulsive other demons are. They have no concept of impulse control. It’s not in their nature. So then what happens, Detective, when we offer a demon something they can’t imagine not having? What if we dangle something they desire more than anything just within their reach but then snatch it away?”

“They would regret not having it?”

“Precisely. Now, most demons lash out in anger when they’re denied their desires. Some, however, implode. They collapse into wretched balls of self-pity. The demon I have in mind is the later.”

The plan (or _idea_ ) didn’t inspire much confidence in Chloe. It seemed rather dependent on the assumption that a demon will react in the way Lucifer predicted it to when, in Chloe’s experience, demons were anything but predictable. But it was the only idea they had, so…

“What are we going to offer?” Chloe asked, stomach sinking, somehow knowing what his answer was going to be.

Lucifer grimaced. “This is the part I don’t like. We would have to offer him _you_.”

Chloe took a deep breath in through her nose and shut her eyes. She had guessed correctly. She gave a brisk nod. “I’ll do it.”

“I knew you would.” He clenched his jaw. “I really don’t like it, though.”

“Neither do I.” Chloe responded truthfully. “But I’ve told you, I will do whatever it takes to get us out of here.”

“Detective, please…if this ever becomes too much…remove the amulet, go ho-“

“Stop.” she silenced him firmly. “I said get _us_ out of here, not just me. I knew what I was getting myself into. I will not give up.

“But I haven’t told you who the demon is yet.” Lucifer said.

Chloe’s stomach clenched. Suddenly, her cheek started to throb and her left arm ached in its socket. “It’s _him_ , isn’t it?”

“Yes. Ingdish.”

The ground swayed for a moment beneath Chloe’s feet. The sigil on her forehead could not erase the visceral horror she had experienced in Ingdish’s clammy grasp. Before panic overtook her, she took another deep breath and steadied herself. This time she wouldn’t be alone. This time, she would be prepared.

“Tell me more about what I need to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading as always! Stay tuned for another update next Saturday. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Ouch_.”

“Well stop squirming and I won’t have to squeeze as hard.”

“ _You_ try finding a comfortable position like this.”

Chloe was scooped up in Lucifer’s arms like a giant, ungainly baby. His fingers dug uncomfortably into her ribs, hence her protest of discomfort.

“It’s either this or walking and, believe me, Detective, flying is much faster.”

“I don’t doubt _that_.” Chloe grumbled, shifting again in his grasp to alleviate pressure on her spine. “But you need to take notes from your brother. He knows how to carry someone properly.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and, without fanfare, unfurled his wings. Even in the gloom, they shone radiantly. Chloe couldn’t stop herself from admiring them. The last and only time she had seen them had been when Lucifer left, and she had been too focused on begging him to stay to really take them in. Her eyes lingered over them, taking in the smooth overlap of feathers, the length of his primary feathers, the downy softness of the scapular feathers closest to his shoulders. 

Lucifer flexed his wings a few times experimentally, testing his range of motion with Chloe’s arms around his neck.

“As humiliating as it would be, I almost think we need some sort of harness.” he grumbled. “This isn’t very comfortable.”

“Tell me about it.” said Chloe, whose shoulders still ached from holding on to Amenadiel.

“Ready?”

“Sure.” Chloe said, forcing her voice to remain steady even though her stomach squirmed as if she were about to go bungee jumping. “Let’s go.”

Lucifer reached his wings up and brought them down with a powerful downstroke. Dust swirled around them. The ground dropped away and Chloe’s arms strained as she held onto Lucifer for dear life. Instinctively, she tightened her grip around his neck. 

“ _Oof._ ” Lucifer grunted. “ _Easy_.”

“Sorry.” she called over the wind. 

“No matter.” he said. “But you’re going to owe me a massage when this is over.”

“Deal.” She twisted her neck awkwardly to look down. From this vantage point, she could easily see how the corridors twisted and turned towards the center of Hell, so unlike when she was lost in them before. As uncomfortable as she was, a thrill ran through her. _She was flying!_

“I can’t believe you ever cut your wings off…” she murmured. “Flying is amazing.”

She felt, rather than saw, his scowl. 

“I told you, Detective. They were a gift from my father and I wanted nothing to do with them.”

“But didn’t you miss this? Flying, I mean.”

He was silent for a moment too long and Chloe briefly thought she had pushed him too far. But finally, he answered her.

“I did.”

She left it at that and continued observing the ground. A flurry of movement near where they had taken off caught her eye. She could faintly make out five individual figures gliding after them on bat wings. Some of the demons that followed Lucifer had an easier time of keeping up with him than others, it seemed. She tensed, halfway expecting the demons to swarm them, but they maintained a respectful distance from their king. Finally, her neck grew tired of angling her head to watch them and she turned forward again, leaning her head against Lucifer’s arm.

The steady beat of his wings lulled her into a state as close to relaxation as she could achieve in the uncomfortable position she was in. Her legs were filled with pins and needles when Lucifer’s wings finally straightened and angled themselves downward. Her stomach dropped and she tightened her grip around him once more.

“A little warning next time?” she asked, peeking up at him.

“My apologies.” he said, glancing down at her. His eyes lingered over hers. Then, so abruptly that she might have imagined it, he kissed her.

Butterflies still fluttered in Chloe’s stomach when they landed moments later, Lucifer briefly stumbling as a result of the extra weight pulling him forward. Luckily, Chloe was able to disentangle her legs quickly enough to set them on the ground before he could drop her. They mirrored each other as they rubbed at their own aching shoulders for a moment.

Still massaging her neck, Chloe took in their surroundings. They had landed at the edge of a flat expanse of shale as large as at least five factory warehouses, if not more. The air was thick with noise, so cacophonous that Chloe couldn’t immediately decipher what it was. Straining her eyes, Chloe could barely see the ring of stone pillars that surrounded the vast plain on the opposite side. Although the flat expanse was vast, it was densely crowded, packed with a swarming mass of demons and…humans?

Lucifer struck a pose reminiscent of the Wheel of Fortune presenter. “Welcome to the Fields of Arrival.” he said with his best showman voice.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “…the Fields of Arrival? Not exactly a creative name.”

Lucifer dropped his showmanship act. “Its proper name is…” He growled something incomprehensible to her in Lilum. “but it literally translates to ‘Fields of Arrival’in English, so blame the demons for their lack of creativity in naming.” he sniffed.

“At least it’s descriptive.” Chloe said. “I take it this is where the souls arrive?”

“Yes.” Lucifer said. “Getting them to just appear in their doors is one thing we haven’t figured out yet even though we’ve literally had millennia.” He said the last bit of his sentence with the air of a frustrated manager whose employees hadn’t performed up to standard that quarter.

As Chloe observed the scene before her, she began to make out patterns in the frenzied flurry of activity. 

Demons seemed to be doing one of two things. Either they were darting around wildly, sprinting to and fro seemingly at random, or they were forcibly escorting a (usually screaming) human soul to the twisting nest of corridors that would invariably lead them to their door. It took Chloe a moment longer to decipher why half of the demons were sprinting. She was able to figure it out when her eye drifted over a soul that was occupying a space that she could have _sworn_ was empty a half second before. The demons were racing each other to be the first to capture a soul that materialized in Hell.

Transfixed, Chloe studied the scene, trying to catch a soul that was materializing as soon as it arrived. No matter how hard she tried, however, she could never seem to see one appearing. They seemed to only fade in at the corners of her vision, never granting her a clear view. Chloe studied their faces, which she perhaps shouldn’t have done, as seeing their looks of shock, confusion, sadness, and horror made her stomach twist. For all she knew, she might be looking at murderers, kidnappers, or rapists, but in the back of her mind, she thought of Vera who had only been dragged to Hell for her guilt of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Surely all of these screaming, sobbing, pleading souls didn’t deserve to be here?

She watched as a demon tackled an aimless soul, a woman, to the ground. The woman was screaming in what sounded to Chloe like Korean, and even though Chloe didn’t speak her language, the meaning was clear: _Let me go, oh please, please, please let me go!_

She jerked when she felt a light pressure on her shoulder. Spinning, she saw it was just Lucifer, who had quickly lifted his hands placatingly. “Sorry,” Chloe murmured, trying to block out the cacophony of screams and pleading behind her. “This is just a lot to take in.”

“Understandable.” Lucifer said. “But it’s in there where we need to go.” He nodded to the fray before them.

“Ingdish is in there…?”

“He should be.” Lucifer said. “His job is to escort new arrivals to their doors.” He glanced back at her. “Are you ready?”

_No_. Chloe thought, but forced herself to nod. “Yes.”

“Stay close to me.” Lucifer said. He didn’t have to tell her twice. She was nearly on his heels as they stepped into the writhing nest of demons and souls.

* * *

As usual, Lucifer’s aura was enough to drive demons and souls alike away from him as he stepped into the center of the plain. The demons tripped over themselves to get far enough away from him to maintain a respectful distance, while the human souls, terrified and disoriented, could simply feel the message in the air: get _away_.

Lucifer noted with displeasure that the demons paid too much attention to his detective who was following closely on his heels.

“Ingdish usually can be found just up here.” Lucifer leaned down to mutter in Chloe’s ear over the din. 

“How can you tell?” Chloe asked. “There is absolutely no order here.”

Lucifer shot her a befuddled look. “What do you mean? It’s perfectly well organized.”

Chloe didn’t look convinced, but before she could challenge his statement, Lucifer caught sight of someone who _definitely_ didn’t belong here.

With a snarl, Lucifer sprang forward, unfurling his wings to gain additional speed and reach. Demons scrambled frantically out of his way, desperate not to be caught between the Devil and his prey. He kicked his target in the chest, forcing him onto his hulking back. Standing on his target’s neck, Lucifer leaned over to sneer in his face, wings tense as they arched over him.

“Care to explain what you’re doing here, _Bahlor?_ ”

Chloe had jogged through the part in the demons to catch up. “This is that demon from your throne room.” she said in recognition. 

“Correct.” Lucifer hissed. “And the one I _expressly banned_ from greeting new souls. This is a place where only _loyal_ demons are allowed. So tell me, Bahlor, what are you doing here? Trying to find a way to Earth?”

Bahlor made no move to remove Lucifer’s heel from his neck. Instead, he gazed at him with bland disinterest, as if he no longer felt any respect for his king.

“I am covering for Ingdish, _my lord_.” He spoke the title with a slight sneer. “After youthrew him, he is too ashamed to show his face. He won’t stop blabbering on about how he doesn’t know how he dishonored you, _my king_. I don’t know why. After all, it’s impossible to dishonor a king with no honor.”

Lucifer’s eyes blazed red and he ground his heel hard against Bahlor’s throat. Laughter rumbled from the demon. “You think you scare me like that?” Bahlor sneered. “The Devil dressed up like an angel?” His eyes flickered over Lucifer’s white-feathered wings and human face. “You’ve barely acted like yourself since getting back. You waltz around masquerading as a human. You think yourself better than us.”

“What’s he saying?” Chloe asked from behind him. Bahlor was speaking Lilum, not English. Lucifer, however, ignored her, too focused on the _scum_ before him.

“Why should you be able to go to Earth and enjoy all of its splendors when the likes of us are trapped down here?” Bahlor snarled. “What makes you so special? Because you’re celestial? Because _your daddy_ said so?”

Lucifer snapped. He reached his arm back, letting it become strong, heavy, and clawed, and struck out, intent of ripping Bahlor’s gruesome heart out of his chest. He never reached his target.

Pain blossomed across his face as he felt himself jolt sideways. He landed heavily on his side, wings and limbs askew, momentarily stunned. Beside him, Bahlor was getting to his feet. He loomed over Lucifer.

“Dromos was right.” Bahlor whispered gleefully, his fist still curled from the punch. “She _does_ make you vulnerable.”

Something hot and wet dripped down the side of Lucifer’s face. Snarling, Lucifer sprang to his feet and felt flames ripple over his skin, willing himself to let go of his human appearance. He wanted to be big, he wanted to be a monster, he wanted to _destroy_ Bahlor.

But before he could fully transform, a veritable tidal wave of demons attacked Bahlor, completely covering him in seconds.

_“You attacked our king!”_ they shrieked with one collective voice. _“Traitor! Fiend! You must die. You must DIE.”_

Bahlor swatted at the demons, his size momentarily granting him the advantage as smaller demons tried to pull him down. However, as more demons swarmed him, he was forced down under their weight. The rancid stench of Bahlor’s blood filled the air. Lucifer could see strips of flesh being torn from his body, either by claw or fang, before the demons gobbled the shreds of meat down their hungry maws.

It was over in minutes. All at once, the demons dispersed, some of them bowing lowly at Lucifer as they slouched away, murmuring _“It is done, my king, we have killed the traitor, we killed him for you.”_

Nothing was left of Bahlor, not even bone. The demons had annihilated him.

Chloe approached him, visibly shaken. Lucifer himself was still trembling with pent-up rage. He wished the demons would have left Bahlor to him. He had gone too quickly, he hadn’t suffered enough. 

“What…what was that about?” Chloe asked. That’s right…she hadn’t understood a word of their conversation.

“Bahlor was _voicing some complaints_.” Lucifer snarled. “Apparently I haven’t been a _fair_ king.”

He turned on his heel and started striding across the field. Sensing his rage, the demons gave him a wider berth than usual. Some, however, stared curiously at the cut on his forehead. It was continuing to sluggishly drip blood. Scowling, Lucifer dabbed at it with the cuff of his sleeve. The last thing he needed was more demons questioning his vulnerability.

He was walking so fast that Chloe was having difficulty keeping up. Not wanting to leave her behind in a sea of demons, Lucifer took a deep breath and slowed himself. No sense in lashing out at his detective.

“Bahlor said that Ingdish isn’t here.” Lucifer ground out once Chloe reached his side. “He’s holed up somewhere refusing to show himself. Apparently being thrown into a wall wasn’t the reaction he was expecting from me when he brought me you.”

“So how will we find him?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer’s eyes darted back and forth over the horizon, trying to find an answer that was better than the one he was about to voice. “We ask around.” he said. “I have an idea where to start.”

“You don’t just know where demons are like you do souls?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No, unfortunately. That’s more of Lilith’s role, being their mother.”

They continued across the field, nearly reaching its center. Ahead, a small rise in the field became visible, like a stage. On it were fixed a couple dozen structures resembling gallows. From each one dangled a writhing demon, clearing twisting in agony. As they drew closer, it was clear why. Large, rusted hooks dug into the demons, stringing them several feet above a smoldering bed of coals. The demons thrashed, resembling large, ugly fish on the end of a fishing line.

Lucifer saw Chloe eying the structure with horror.

“Don’t feel sorry for them.” Lucifer muttered to her. He nodded to the demon nearest to them, the one with more hooks and a bigger bed of coal than any of the others. “That’s Dromos, and that,” he nodded to the one next to Dromos. “is Squee.”

“Those are all of the demons that came to Earth? The ones that kidnapped Charlie?”

“Yes.” Lucifer said grimly. “They’re here as a warning to any other demon that might get it in their head to possess a human.”

“Demons are still trying to get to Earth?” 

“Oh yes.” Lucifer said. “It’s a popular destination. That’s why I’ve only allowed those most loyal to me to remain in the Fields of Arrival. I’ve given the others jobs in the Burning Plains. Most of them are happy to spend more time on torture, but others, like Bahlor, feel like it’s _unfair_ I don’t allow them to travel to Earth.”

Chloe let out a shaky laugh. “Yes, I think Earth already has enough demons with Maze running around.”

“As I’ve said before, she’s the most reserved of them. There is not a chance that the others would be able to control themselves around humans on Earth.”

“Speaking of Maze, she told me to stab Squee in his ‘beady, little eyes.’ But it looks like you have things covered.”

“She always did like to go for the eyes…” Lucifer mused. “How has our favorite demon been doing?” 

“I haven’t seen much of her.” Chloe said. “But Linda told me that she seems to be going through a few things right now. She came to see me off before I came down here, though.”

“And she didn’t want to come with you? Doesn’t she know that we’re closing the gates?”

“Yes, she knows, but she didn’t want to come.”

Lucifer thought this over. For a moment, it troubled him. But then he thought about the changes Maze had gone through since getting to Earth. She had gotten a job, moved away from him, claimed herself as her own being, rather than a mindless drone that so many other demons were. He found that he wasn’t surprised that she had stayed. In fact, he was glad she stayed. It would be good to have her around when he got back to Earth.

Although he had a feeling she would probably want to kick his ass when he got back. 

They continued past the structure, Chloe’s head twisting to take in one last look at the fate of those who had kidnapped Linda’s son.

They reached the opposite end of the plains, stepping out of the swarming mass of demons. As they passed into a corridor of stone, the sound of thousands of screaming souls and chattering demons was dampened. Chloe dropped her head into her hands to rub at her temples.

“Are you alright, Detective?”

“Yeah, just a headache.” Chloe murmured tiredly, pressing her palms against her eyes.

“Do you need to rest?”

Chloe shook her head. “No, let’s find Ingdish. The sooner we collect everything the sooner we can get out of here.”

Then she promptly doubled over and retched.

“ _Detective!”_ Lucifer exclaimed, alarmed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Chloe weakly waved him off. 

“I really insist that we go back, you need to lay down.”

“What I _need_ is to get out of here as soon as possible.” Chloe said firmly. “And the only way to do that is to get these tears and Lilith’s hair.

Lucifer stared into Chloe’s eyes unable to keep the concern off of his face. She met his gaze unflinchingly. Lucifer sighed, knowing he’d lost. “Very well, Detective.”

He reached up to stroke her hair. She hummed slightly and leaned into his hand. He pressed a kissed to the top of her head and breathed her in, her scent washing over him and… 

_…no. That can’t be right._

He took her head in both of his hands and pulled back to study her face. He looked deep into her eyes, turning her head this way and that, trying to determine if his suspicions were correct.

“Umm, Lucifer…?” Chloe asked, words garbled on account of her smooshed cheeks.

Lucifer buried his nose in her hair and sniffed.

“Lucifer! What are you doing?!” Chloe wiggled out of his grip. 

Lucifer leaned forward to follow her, still sniffing, but was stopped by her firm hand on his chest. Chloe raised her eyebrows and gave him the frank stare that he had grown so accustomed to during his time as a civilian consultant. _“Lucifer._ What. Are. You. Doing?”

Lucifer allowed himself to be stopped by her hand. He hadn’t smelled… _that_ again _,_ so there was no sense in alarming his detective with his unconfirmed worries.

“You smell nice.” Lucifer flashed her his best “why-are-you-overreacting-I-didn’t-do-anything-strange” smile. It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t a lie either. His detective always smelled nice.

“I smell nice.” Chloe said flatly, clearly aware that he was keeping something from her. “I’ve been running around Hell for…whoever knows how long, and I smell _nice?”_

Lucifer nodded. _“Very_ nice.” He grabbed her hand and pulled it from his chest to their sides. “Now we really should be going; we have a demon to track down after all.”

Chloe begrudgingly allowed herself to be pulled forward, although it was clear by her expression that she was still itching to press Lucifer on why he had decided to suddenly act like a bloodhound.

But Lucifer was too focused on finding Ingdish, and _quickly_.

Because even though he hadn’t smelled what he thought he did the second time, getting Chloe out of Hell as soon as possible was imperative if his initial suspicions had been correct.

* * *

They reached a familiar rhythm of trudging through the corridors, the endless rows of doors no longer having any meaning for Chloe. It was amazing how quickly the cells of the eternally damned could just become a part of the scenery.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that Lucifer thought, or had thought, that something was wrong with her. Right before he had unceremoniously sniffed her like a week-old sock, she had seen a flash of fear in his eyes. She wanted to know why he had looked at her that way. She figured it had something to do with the headache that continued to pulse behind her eyes. It had been reduced to a dull throb after it had spiked in intensity back when she had gotten sick. She hoped that it wouldn’t do that again; the pain had stabbed from her head through her entire body like lightning. In that instant, it had terrified her. It felt like Hell had seized her from the inside out. 

But shouldn’t the sigil protect her? Maybe her headache was nothing supernatural. Maybe it was just a normal, typical, really, _really_ bad headache. Trixie had said something had been going around at school.

_Trixie…_

A wave of homesickness and longing surged through her. How was her daughter? Was she safe? Happy? Healthy? Chloe knew that likely only a few seconds had passed on Earth since she had left, but it seemed impossible after all she had experienced in Hell. Even still, thinking of her daughter made her all the more determined to push through her discomfort to find Ingdish quickly and make the bastard cry.

Around them, the doors were becoming few and far between. Instead, craggy openings in the rock took their place. Caves. Intrigued by the change in scenery, Chloe studied them, trying to see inside the caves. Through the inky blackness, she occasionally could make out movement within. Sometimes she caught glimpses of something _huge_ while other times she saw several tiny creatures swarming like wasps in their hive.

“This is where many demons reside.” Lucifer said quietly in her ear. “The ones that prefer more rustic accommodations, anyway.”

Chloe took a moment to reflect on what that comment implied. Did that mean there was an _urban_ area for demons? A demon suburbia? Before she could ask, however, Lucifer had popped his head into one of the caves. She heard the echoes of conversation in Lilum. Lucifer reappeared after a few seconds.

“They haven’t seen Ingdish.” he told her before moving to the next cave and sticking his head in through the opening.

And so it went. Chloe trailed Lucifer, standing somewhat awkwardly behind him as his head disappeared into cave after cave. Demons occasionally walked past, giving her strange looks. Chloe supposed it wasn’t common for them to see their king’s rear sticking out of caves while a mortal marked by his sigil hovered nearby.

After the fiftieth cave or so, Lucifer was starting to look a little discouraged. “We might need to come up with another plan, Detective.” he admitted to her. “It seems like the little bugger doesn’t want to be found.”

But no sooner than he had finished his sentence a demon slithered up to them. Chloe couldn’t help but openly gawk at it. The demon even stared back. In fact, that seemed to be all it could do, since every part of the demon’s serpentine body was covered in eyes. Eyes of all kinds: reptilian eyes, cat eyes, fish eyes, chameleon eyes, fly eyes, frog eyes, wolf eyes, human eyes. They blinked independently of each other each one darting in separate directions. It would be impossible to sneak up on such a demon.

As it approached, it bowed its long body low before Lucifer. It had a surprisingly melodious voice, despite the harsh sound of its language. Its voice seemed to reverberate from its entire being, which perhaps it did, because Chloe didn’t see its mouth. They conversed for a moment, Chloe not understanding anything, as usual. The demon pointed behind itself with its tail to give Lucifer directions. However, even though the demon’s attention seemed primarily focused on Lucifer, Chloe couldn’t help but notice that the demon was slowly fixing more and more of its eyes on her until half of its eyes were trained on her. Its many pupils narrowed as if it considered her prey.

Lucifer cleared his throat. All of the demon’s eyes snapped back to him and it murmured something that sounded like an apology. Lucifer waved his hand in clear dismissal, and the demon bowed itself away.

“Atrex says she’s seen Ingdish.” Lucifer said. He chuckled. “I mean, of _course_ she has. She doesn’t miss anything with all of those eyes of hers.”

Chloe surprised a shiver. She couldn’t forget the predatory stare the demon, no, _Atrex_ , had fixed her with. “Well, let’s go get him.” she said, anxious to get another ingredient that would allow them to leave Hell.

Lucifer, however, didn’t immediately move towards the direction Atrex had pointed them in. Instead, he gave her a look of open hesitation.

“What?” Chloe asked. “Let’s _go_.”

“Are you sure you are comfortable with this?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m comfortable doing anything necessary to get us out of here.” Chloe stated determinedly. “I’m not thrilled about it, but if it’s our only option, I will do it.”

“I know.” Lucifer said, torn between admiring her bravery or shaking her for offering herself as bait so freely. “But Ingdish will have to get a taste of you before we take you away.” He regretted his choice of words after he saw Chloe flinch at the word ‘taste.’ “I’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t go too far, but there’s no telling what he might do with you.”

Chloe ran her fingers over the hilt of the blade strapped to her thigh. “I’m ready this time.” she said darkly. “If he tries anything, I’ll be prepared.”

“As comforting as that thought his, please try to not kill him before he cries.” Lucifer said. “I don’t know any other demons that are as weepy as him.”

Lucifer steered them in the direction Atrex had pointed to, towards a narrow crevasse in the stone. At first glance, it didn’t appear to lead anywhere, but as they approached, they saw that the crevasse opened into a long, winding channel. They slipped through single-file, almost having to twist their bodies sideways to fit. They followed the meandering passage, Chloe noticing with some trepidation that the terrain was sloping gently downward, making the thin line of the sky grow even higher and higher above. Eventually, the stone pillars above them closed to form a cavern. It was dark. The shadows grew until Chloe could barely see Lucifer in front of her at all.

“…Lucifer? Can you even see where we’re going?” 

“Mmm? Yes, can’t yo-… Oh. It’s really dark, isn’t it? Hang on.” 

A flame burst to life just ahead of her, momentarily blinding her. When her eyes adjusted, she saw Lucifer holding a dense ball of fire in his palm.

“…so that’s something you can do.” Chloe deadpanned, starting to grow weary of all of the new supernatural things she had to keep track of.

“Yep.” Lucifer said, almost gleefully. “Want to see my juggle a few?” A second flame appeared in his opposite hand.

“No, no, that’s alright.” Chloe quickly said before he could conjure a third. Although she trusted him, she didn’t want to be stuck in a corridor barely wide enough to stand straight in with a man juggling balls of fire.

Lucifer shrugged like she was really missing out on a treat, but obligingly extinguished one of the two fires. The remaining flame illuminated the passage enough for Chloe to see about ten feet in either direction. Not great visibility, but better than pitch black. 

The passage continued to slope downward as they walked. The air grew murky and damp. Over the sound of their footsteps, Chloe began to hear the echo of dripping water. Occasionally, a droplet would fall from the ceiling onto her skin. The water was bitterly cold. 

Eventually, the pathway leveled out and the damp walls on either side of them opened into a cavern. Stalactites hung ominously from the ceiling, quivering as if they were subject to fall at any moment. A small trickle of water ran down the wall to join a shallow pool of stagnant water at its base. At the edge of the small pond slouched Ingdish, his back to them, apparently too lost in his misery to be aware of the small flicker of flame or the presence of his king entering his cave. He was crouching over the water, dragging his long fingers through the water in a mournful fashion. He was quietly wheezing something to himself in his whiney, sighing voice.

The hair on the back of Chloe’s neck stood straight up. She hadn’t seen Ingdish since he had been thrown from Lucifer’s throne room. The sigil did not do much for the terror that shot through her upon seeing Ingdish’s grotesque, slimy body. Her cheek throbbed and her shoulder ached, her skin remembering the clammy feel of his long-fingered hands digging into her arms. Without realizing, she began to tremble uncontrollably.

Lucifer cast her a look of alarm. Noticing, she tried to emit an aura of confidence. Her tremors barely subsided, but it was enough to remind her that _she was in control of herself this time_. She was going to be the one playing Ingdish, not the other way around. She locked eyes with Lucifer, gritted her teeth, and nodded. She was ready.

* * *

Lucifer had done plenty of things in his immortal life that made him an ass, but nothing had ever made him feel as much like an ass as what he was about to do. Watching Chloe swallow and take a deep breath to control her shaking hands, he wanted to stop their plan, rip that amulet from her throat, and send her back to Earth where she belonged. But he didn’t, because as much as he didn’t want to place Chloe in harm’s way, he wanted to return to Earth to be by her side even more.

He was selfish that way.

So feeling like the biggest asshole in all of history (which maybe he was), he cleared his throat to catch Ingdish’s attention.

Ingdish stopped his whining and snapped his head towards them, his gelatinous eyes wobbling as they focused on Lucifer and Chloe.

For a moment, he stared at them as if he could not believe what he saw.

Then suddenly, he scrambled to his feet and tripped over himself in an effort to approach Lucifer. Undoubtedly startled by the charging demon, Chloe threw herself backwards as if she were going to spook and take off down the corridor to get away. Feeling even more like an ass, Lucifer gripped Chloe’s arm and forced her to stay. She only fought him for a second before she restrengthened her resolve and planted her feet. But Lucifer could feel her shaking like a leaf in his grip. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. 

Ingdish threw himself at Lucifer’s feet, his spindly fingers clawing at the gravel, his forehead rocking from side to side on the ground. 

_“My lord!”_ Ingdish wailed. _“My king! Please, please forgive me! I know not what I have done to upset you, my king, but please, I will do whatever I can to make it right!”_

Beside him, Chloe flinched as if she wanted to cover her ears. Lucifer didn’t blame her; Ingdish sounded like a dying cat. Lucifer forced himself to adopt an affable expression rather than the one of disgust he so dearly wanted to wear.

“Rise, Ingdish.” Lucifer said, switching to Lilum. “I am not here to punish you.”

_“My lord is too kind, too benevolent_.” Ingdish howled from the ground. _“But Ingdish knows he has upset his merciful king.”_

Lucifer _really_ wanted to express disgust now. He forced himself to refrain.

“Why, Ingdish,” Lucifer said, tutting. He leaned forward to take Ingdish’s weak chin in his hand, forcing Ingdish to look up at him. “Really, I am here to _thank_ you.”

Ingdish’s watery eyes gazed up at him, questioning. “ _Thank_ me, my lord?”

“Of course.” Lucifer purred. “You brought me something I really desired, after all. For that you deserve to be rewarded.”

“Then…then why? In the throne room…” Ingdish’s expression twisted into a grimace of shame. “I displeased you.”

“You surprised me.” Lucifer said. “Caught me off guard. I had difficulty controlling myself. But now I see, Ingdish. You are _exactly_ who I need right now.”

A tremble of pleasure rippled through Ingdish at Lucifer’s words. “M-me…? You need _me?”_

“Yes.” Lucifer confirmed, stroking Ingdish’s clammy cheek. “But first, I think a reward is in order.” He pulled Chloe in front of him. 

Ingdish’s gray, soulless eyes locked onto Chloe with unnerving intensity. Almost unconsciously, his thin line of a mouth parted to reveal dripping fangs. Ingdish’s tongue lapped hungrily at his lips. Slowly, Ingdish rose from the ground, unfolding his lanky body until he stood over Chloe. Her shivering intensified, but she held her ground. Lucifer could have not been more proud of her. That was his detective. Once she committed to a job, she saw it through, no matter the cost.

“My lord…?” Ingdish asked hesitantly, his eyes still locked on Chloe. “Do you mean to say that this human…this _live one,_ is my reward…?”

Lucifer smiled, hoping it didn’t appear like a snarl. “Would you like her?”

Ingdish’s eyes rolled up in pleasure. A chittering moan reverberated from his chest. “ _Very much_ so, my lord.”

Quickly, before he could lose his nerve and abandon their plan altogether, Lucifer released Chloe’s arm and stepped back. “Please,” he said invitingly.

Ingdish wasted no time pulling Chloe close to him. He seized both of her wrists in one hand and wrenched them above her head, lifting her until the tips of her toes barely brushed the floor. It took all of Lucifer’s self control not to rip Ingdish limb from limb right then and there.

“But, my lord…” Ingdish said, studying Chloe closely with one ginormous eye. “I thought you wanted this human…? The others say she is valuable to you.”

By “valuable,” Lucifer knew that Ingdish meant “dear,” but no word existed for that in Lilum.

“I thought it might be good for you to have her.” Lucifer said, bending his sentence as much as he could without lying. The only good that could come from this is if Ingdish would play his damn role and cry.

“But she is marked by your sigil, my king… I shouldn’t…”

“You _should.”_ Lucifer pressed. He could hardly believe he needed to convince a demon to take a human. “You have my permission.”

Ingdish’s lips twitched into a hesitant, revolting smile. _“Thank you, my king.”_ he breathed. He took his other hand and gently ran his claws down Chloe’s cheek, undoubtedly savoring the feeling of her skin. He didn’t press hard enough to draw blood, but judging from Chloe’s wince, he applied enough pressure for it to be uncomfortable.

Lucifer tensed, hating to see his detective treated this way, but he knew that, for the charade to work, Ingdish needed to get a taste of what Lucifer was about take away. And Chloe, though pale and trembling, was remarkably courageous. Lucifer didn’t know many humans that could look a demon in the eye without crumbling. 

Ingdish ran his claw down Chloe’s cheek once more. He lingered on her beauty mark, pressing his claw against it. Chloe flinched. A pinprick of blood appeared when he moved his hand away. Lucifer saw red, but managed to abstain from outright attacking Ingdish. Ingdish moved his claw to his mouth where his gray tongue lapped at the blood. A wheezy sigh of contentment escaped Ingdish’s mouth.

Ingdish dropped Chloe’s wrists, but quickly grabbed her by her waist and spun her around before she could fall to the ground. He pressed himself tight against her back, his long fingers clawing at her hips. He buried his head in the crook of her neck. Lucifer met Chloe’s gaze. 

Terror was evident in Chloe’s expression, but as much as she likely wanted to scream that she was _not_ okay, she gave him the faintest nod of reassurance. Feeling Chloe move against him, Ingdish moaned and ground his hips against her. 

Lucifer snarled, eyes flaring red. _That_ was too far. Sensing his master’s tension, Ingdish tilted his head so one eye peered at Lucifer from the crook of Chloe’s shoulder.

“My lord?”

“Change of plans.” Lucifer said curtly. “I’m not finished with her yet.”

Ingdish raised his head to give Lucifer a stare of abject horror. “But…but my lord…” he sputtered. “I could do so much with her. There is so much I want to do, so much I want to try.”

“Find another soul.” Lucifer said flippantly moving forward to retrieve Chloe. To his displeasure, Ingdish uncharacteristically stepped back, pulling Chloe with him as he defied his king. It seemed that a little taste of live human was enough for even simpering, whinging Ingdish to grow a spine.

“But this one is _alive_.” Ingdish breathed. “Please, my lord, I have not had an opportunity like this in a millennium.”

Deftly, Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s arm before Ingdish could step back again and pulled her gently towards him. To his annoyance, Ingdish didn’t let go. 

“My lord, _please_.” Ingdish implored. “Have I not been a good servant? Loyal? Have I not pleased you all of these years?”

“Let go.” Lucifer’s voice was ice.

“My lord…” Ingdish tried once more.

“ _Let go._ ” Lucifer snarled. His words reverberate throughout the room, dripping with power.

Reluctantly, Ingdish peeled his fingers from Chloe, one by one. As quickly as he could without seeming overly protective, Lucifer pulled Chloe behind him, putting himself in-between her and Ingdish. Ingdish stepped back, knotting his long fingers together and lowering his head in deference. 

“You should be grateful I let you that close.” Lucifer said.

“True, my lord…so very true… You are benevolent, my king, you are…” Ingdish seemed to choke on his words as if he was having difficulty forcing himself to say them. “… _good_ to me.”

“Yet you don’t seem grateful.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow

Ingdish seemed to struggle with internal conflict. He wrung his long, gnarled hands and sucked on his cheeks noisily. Finally, he whispered, “I am…disappointed, my lord.” He didn’t dare meet Lucifer’s gaze as he spoke.

“Disappointed in your king?” Lucifer asked coldly. “Tread carefully now, Ingdish.”

Ingdish’s claws clattered together as he clenched and unclenched his hands. His tongue darted from his mouth to lick his lips. 

“It’s just that…I _deserve_ this, my lord.”

Impassive, Lucifer stared at Ingdish daring the demon to continue.

“I have remained _loyal_ to you, my king. I told the others you’d come back… I did over and over…even when they said otherwise. They called me a liar, my king, but oh, how they were wrong. I kept order for you, my king, but they belittled me. Berated me. Told me that I was a fool because I continued to serve an absent ruler.” Ingdish’s voice grew bitter. “But I showed them. You’re back. You returned to us as I said you would. How I rejoiced… There was nothing sweeter than to feel your presence here again…” Ingdish’s eyes grew misty. “But what I endured while you were away, all in your name…” He shook his head as if to rid himself of unwanted memories. He turned to Lucifer, finally daring to meet his eye. _“I deserve_ _this_ , my lord.”

Ingdish’s voice grew uncharacteristically feverish and bold. “I want to taste her, my lord.” he moaned, his fangs chattering with desire. “I want to remember what living flesh feels like. I want to watch her squirm under my blade, squirm under me. I want to listen to her cries. I want to feel her bare heart beat in my hand.”

Ingdish was growing more and more visibly agitated. His mouths of fangs worked furiously as if every word was poison to be spit out. He had unwound his hands from each other and was running them compulsively over his body, picking and pinching at his rotten skin. He panted, whined, and sighed, his gaping fish eyes darting from side to side.

“So _please_ , my lord, my king, please, please, _please, please!_ Let me have this. Let me have her. I deserve it.”

Lucifer shifted his weight to better block Chloe from Ingdish’s view. He stared down at Ingdish, impassive. Finally, he spoke. “It’s true you have been a loyal servant.”

“Yes, my lord, I have… _I have_ …” Ingdish breathed, relieved that Lucifer seemingly appeared to be moved by his argument.

“And it is true that no other demon deserves a taste of living flesh more than you.”

“You are right, my lord, you are entirely right…” Ingdish sunk into a low bow, once more Lucifer’s loyal servant now that he thought the tides had changed in his favor.

Lucifer pulled the rug out from under his slimy feet.

“But no. You cannot have her.”

The effect was immediate. Ingdish’s wide, gaping mouth stretched wide as he howled in agony.

“You _can’t!”_ he wailed. “My king, you can’t promise me the human and then take it away. You can’t! _You can’t!_ It’s not fair! _It’s not fair!_ ”

“It’s not your place to question me, Ingdish.” Lucifer sneered as he spun on his heel, pushing Chloe towards the exit of the cave. Although still trembling from having been in Ingdish’s grasp, she had her wits about her enough to shoot him a questioning glance. _Why are we leaving?_

“Trust me.” Lucifer whispered to her under his breath. “Three…two…one…”

As anticipated, claws skittered on bare stone as Ingdish fell over himself to block Lucifer’s path. He didn’t dare touch Lucifer, but he threw himself at Lucifer’s feet, groveling before him. Yellow drool leaked from his mouth as his maw worked furiously to convince Lucifer to leave him his human.

“My king, please, _please_ forgive me, I know it is not my place to question…please, my lord, I forgot myself…” Ingdish kneeled low, bowing until his forehead scraped the ground, the perfect picture of submission. “It’s just…it pains me, my lord, it _pains_ me _deeply_ to lose such a beautiful specimen to taste, to torture…”

Lucifer used the heel of his foot to turn Ingdish’s head sideways so he could look into his eyes. With his foot still pressed against Ingdish’s temple, Lucifer asked softly “Would you say you _regret_ it, Ingdish?”

A shudder rocked Ingdish’s body. His eyes grew moist. “Yes.” Ingdish whispered. “Yes, my lord. I regret it.”

Slowly, moisture collected in the corner of Ingdish’s enormous eye. Finally, a single tear rolled from one, traveling slowly down Ingdish’s clammy skin. In one fluid motion, Lucifer pulled a vial from his jacket, scooped a tear into the vial, and corked it. The tear was black and thick, like crude oil.

Ingdish's gray pupils became fixated on the vial, questioning. “…my lord…?”

But before Ingdish could finish his question, Lucifer rose. With one, strong, swift motion, he brought his heel down through Ingdish’s skull. The demon’s body twitched and jerked furiously, like a fly caught in a web. His clawed hands snapped at nothing, his legs convulsed, his hips arched in the air as he bucked and thrashed. Yellow blood sprayed from the crater that was Ingdish’s head, staining Lucifer’s pants.

Finally, after several minutes of lurching and jerking, Ingdish’s body became still. He lay in a puddle of his own blood and rancid brain matter, his hands locked into fists.

Disgusted, Lucifer shook his leg to remove traces of Ingdish from his trousers. 

Turning back to Chloe, he found her wide eyes fixated on the space where Ingdish lay.

“He would have only followed us, hoping to steal you away the moment I turned my back.” Lucifer explained softly. “I couldn’t risk it. I am sorry you had to see that.” 

Slowly, a strange light entered Chloe’s eyes. It was one that demanded vengeance. If Lucifer were honest with himself, it was a look that scared him. It was raw, fierce, and almost deranged. It didn’t belong on his detective’s face. “No, I’m glad he’s gone.” she snarled with unusual vehemence. “That’s what he deserved.”

To Lucifer’s surprise, she strode over to give Ingdish’s limp corpse a strong kick. It was so unlike the stoic attitude Chloe usually adopted that Lucifer couldn’t help but exclaim _“Detective!”_ out of shock.

Chloe started as if coming to her senses. She cleared her throat. “I…I don’t know what came over me.”

Lucifer felt concern rise in his chest. Either Chloe was just responding to the demon who had victimized her, or something else was at play…something he thought he had smelled on her earlier.

But now wasn’t the time to test that theory.

“It’s no matter, Detective.” Lucifer said, fighting to keep concern from his voice. “You’re right, he deserved it. But we now have three out of four ingredients and I think we’ve earned ourselves a break. What do you say?”

Chloe still looked as if she were waking up from a dream. “Yes…a rest might be good.” she admitted.

She slowly passed Ingdish’s corpse staring down at it impassively. Again, Lucifer saw a look of fierce vindication flash over her face as she stepped by. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and Chloe simply looked tired and worn. Lucifer conjured a ball of fire in one hand and reached for Chloe’s with the other. They stepped back into the narrow passageway.

In the darkness of the cavern behind them, they didn’t notice the gaze of hundreds of eyes, reptilian, cat, fish, fly, frog, wolf, and human, tracking their retreating forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading this chapter. Next week’s chapter might be late, as I will be attending a full week of training and will have limited time to work on this. I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Did you see that season five had six more episodes added to it? Now season five is sixteen episodes long! Woo! Have a great week, everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked in silence towards the entrance of the cavern, Chloe couldn’t stop replaying the events that had just taken place. She had hated how powerless the exchange had made her feel, Ingdish’s iron grip crushing her wrists above her as she dangled off the ground. She hated that she hadn’t been able to understand a word of their conversation, she hated that she hadn’t known what was coming next, she hated that she wouldn’t have been able to use her blade against Ingdish even if she had tried.

She hated that Lucifer had killed Ingdish so quickly.

She had wanted him to _suffer_.

The visceral rage that had coursed through her when she had kicked Ingdish’s corpse surprised and scared her. She usually was level headed, in control of her emotions. She sought justice, not vengeance. 

So why had she wanted to carve Ingdish’s heart out and crush it with her bare hands?

The whispering voice was back in her mind, slowly slipping in behind the sigil that was supposed to shelter her. It took residence in the pulsating, nauseating headache behind her eyes. The voice was garbled and full of static, like a radio that was just out of range of its tower, but even distorted, its message was clear. 

_Embrace your rage. Satisfy your thirst for violence. Ingdish deserved to suffer, to be made afraid as he made you. He hurt you, victimized you. It is only natural you seek revenge._ ** _You_** _should have been the one to kill him, not Lucifer. You_ ** _deserved_** _to kill him, to bathe in his blood, to mount his skull on a pike, to wear his skin like a cape._

Chloe shook her head angrily. The voice wasn’t her own, but it was starting to feel like it was. She didn’t want to adopt these thoughts as hers. But even though she resisted, she could feel the voice rubbing off on her psyche, leaving a noxious, tarred stain on her mind. She felt anger bubbling through her, ready to strike out at the next perceived annoyance that crossed her. Like the endless dripping of water that echoed through the cavern.

Water dripped from the ceiling onto her hair. Scowling, Chloe ran her fingers over her damp hair, trying to flatten any flyaways she had accumulated since they had left Lucifer’s penthouse. Another droplet of water hit her squarely on the forehead. Absentmindedly, she brushed the water away. Too late, she felt the sigil smear. It broke.

Her anger was instantly swallowed by unadulterated fear.

Air turned to poison in her lungs. She choked, clawing at her throat, stumbling as black spots erupted in her vision. The ground, once so steady, swayed beneath her and she fell onto all fours, her knees and palms made ragged by the gravel. Cold penetrated her to the bone, her joints stiff and aching with it. Tremors of blind terror overtook her and rational thought emptied from her mind, leaving an animalistic husk that only saw the world in terms of survival and death.

And it was telling her that right now, in this narrow, dark, corridor, where there was no light and no air, there was a _monster_ just ahead, looming over her with its teeth bared.

And that didn’t mean survival.

That meant death.

With a ragged shriek, Chloe pushed herself from her hands and knees to stand, _to run_ , but black spots danced furiously across her vision and made her lose her balance and fall over backwards. Ignoring the stabbing pain that shot like lightning up her spine, she scrambled backwards to put as much distance between her and _that monster_ as possible. She didn’t make it far before her back met cold, wet stone. She drew her knees into her chest and pressed herself against the wall, wide eyes staring at the monster before her.

“Detective, what’s wrong?!” the monster asked, but she was too far gone inside her mind to understand. She choked on another breath of acidic air, eyes watering, breathing ragged. She held her hands out in front of her, fingers curved like talons, ready to lash out and defend herself if the monster got any closer. Rock dug into her spine as she pressed herself harder still against the wall. Unconsciously, tears spilled from her eyes, running steadily down her blotched face and off her chattering jaw. 

“Detective…?” the monster asked, its shadowy face swimming ominously in front of her. The monster radiated power, dark energy rolling off it in waves that shook Chloe to the core. It approached her.

“S-s-stay away!” Chloe shrieked, only half aware that she was speaking. “Get back!”

The monster paused in its advance, tilting its head as if determining how to best eat her. Chloe wrenched her head to the side, her fear too strong to allow her to face the threat head-on, although her pupils, narrowed to pinpricks, remained locked on the monster.

“Oh, Chloe…” the monster murmured. “You’ve smeared the sigil. Here, allow me.”

The monster’s hand became grotesque and clawed, covered in charred skin. Chloe shuddered violently, drawing her knees even closer into her chest. She _was not_ going to let that _thing_ rip her heart out.

_“Don’t…!”_ she screamed, her voice breaking. “Stay back!”

“Chloe, I won’t hurt you. Please, allow me to redraw the sigil.”

But Chloe could barely hear the monster over her own screams and ragged breathing. She made an effort to scramble backwards again despite the stone wall digging uncomfortably into her back. In her struggle, her hand brushed something against her thigh. Something sharp. _The demon blade._

Barely aware of what she was doing, her fingers instinctively wrapped around the hilt. With a guttural cry, she pulled it from its holster and lunged forward, swinging the blade wildly, desperate to attack the threat in front of her and _get away_.

The knife made contact, cutting through the monster’s hide without any resistance. The monster howled with pain and recoiled. Chloe clawed her way past and took off down the corridor, desperate to escape.

* * *

Panting, Lucifer lifted his hand from his abdomen to find it coated brilliant red. _She had cut him!_ The wound stung, but it wasn’t life-threatening. Chloe had merely grazed him, perhaps too blind with terror to aim properly. If she had been thinking clearly, Lucifer knew that his condition would likely be much more serious.

Of course the sigil had broken. Lucifer was furious with himself for not realizing that had been the problem the moment Chloe dropped. Then maybe, just maybe, he could have helped before terror had taken ahold of her. Her ragged breath and pleading screams rang in his ears. The way she had scrambled away with horror in her eyes not knowing who he was had frightened him. He never wanted to see his detective in a such a state of panic.

He needed to get to her, and quickly.

Biting back a curse of pain, Lucifer forced himself to his feet and set off at a run after Chloe. Given that she had only a few seconds head-start and she wasn’t steady on her feet, it didn’t take long for him to reach her.

“Detective, Chloe, please stop!” he called after her.

She kept running.

However, the disorienting effect Hell had on humans finally overpowered her. Chloe tripped and fell, hitting the ground hard. She lay there for a moment, gasping for air, fingers digging into the gravel, fingernails splitting, as she prepared to haul herself to her feet again. Just as she was crawling to her knees, Lucifer reached her and grabbed her arm.

Chloe shrieked and spun around, wildly swinging the demon blade that was still clutched in her other hand. Just in time, Lucifer caught her other arm and twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop her knife. It fell to the ground with a hollow clatter.

Chloe thrashed like a wild cat in Lucifer’s grip. Although he was strong enough to easily hold her, he gave a little to her movements, not wanting her to dislocate her arm again. Chloe’s feet kicked against him, bruising his shins and knees. Lucifer winced.

He barely recognized her. A wild-eyed look had overtaken her face, cold-sweat giving her skin an unhealthy sheen. Her teeth were bared in a snarl like a trapped animal faced with its soon-to-be killer. She was screaming, her voice sharp and jagged as broken glass.

_“Let me go!”_ she howled. _“Let me go, don’t touch me, GET AWAY.”_

Lucifer’s heart broke.

“It’s okay,” he murmured as soothingly as he could. His eyes tried to meet Chloe’s, willing her to recognize him as she had before. _“It’s okay.”_

But Hell had a stronger hold on Chloe than before. She did not recognize him. She continued to kick and buck against him, throwing her weight hard against his grip in effort to escape. Lucifer’s heart sank. There was no way to draw the sigil on her cleanly unless she stood still.

“Chloe, please forgive me.” Lucifer said softly even though he knew that she couldn’t understand him. Then he forced Chloe to the ground.

Chloe’s shrieks of fear pierced Lucifer’s ears as he pinned her down and straddled her waist. He hooked the top of his feet over her thighs to somewhat still her thrashing legs. He trapped her hands under his legs and firmly gripped her jaw with one hand to stop her from bashing her head against the bare stone. 

_“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!”_

“Detective… _Chloe_ , I am sorry.” Lucifer whispered, voice breaking. _“I am so sorry.”_

Lucifer readjusted his grip on her jaw and used his claw to cut his forearm. As the blood began to flow, he dipped his finger into it and brought it to Chloe’s forehead. He held her as firmly as he dared, trying to keep her as still as possible. Though pinned, Chloe had not given up the fight. Her hands, still trapped beneath his legs, clawed and pinched at his thighs and she worked her jaw as best as she could to bite him.

Beneath him, he could feel her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

After a tense minute that seemed to last an eternity, Lucifer finished the sigil. Chloe instantly went limp underneath him, eyes blank. She sucked in a deep breath. And then another. And another. Hesitantly, Lucifer removed his hand from her throat.

“Detective?”

Chloe’s eyes rolled almost lazily around, taking in the ceiling she now was staring up at, and then, finally, Lucifer. Recognition slowly dawned on her face.

“Lucifer…?” she whispered.

He searched her eyes, seeking confirmation that she had come back to him. “Chloe…are you…” he cut himself off from asking if she were okay when she clearly was not. “Are you better?” he asked instead.

“I…I don’t know what happened…” Chloe whispered. “What happened?” Her eyes flickered downwards. They locked on his blood-stained shirt. “Oh my God,” (Lucifer ignored the phrase.) “Lucifer, what happened?! Were we attacked?”

He felt her hands move under him as she tried to bring them to his bloodied stomach. Confusion crossed her face when she found her hands were trapped underneath Lucifer. She glanced down to take in him sitting on her waist.

“Why are you…?” she began. Anxiety entered her voice. “Did…did I do that?”

Lucifer didn’t want to answer. Instead, he stood and offered Chloe his hand, hiding a wince as his wound protested at the movement. “Let’s go back to my quarters, Detective.” 

She brought herself to a seated position but didn’t take his hand. “Lucifer, did I do that?” she asked, more frantically this time, pointing at the stain on his shirt. She caught sight of blood on her hand. “Oh God, I did, didn’t I?” Her voice was shaking.

Again, Lucifer ignored her bringing his dad into the conversation.

“Chloe, please, you need rest.” he urged her. 

She buried her head in her hands, her shredded fingernails digging into her scalp. She peeked up at him, expression haunted. “What is happening to me?” she asked, her voice breaking. 

“Chloe, _please_.” Lucifer begged. “We can discuss this later, but right now, you need rest.”

Chloe’s expression crumpled as she leaned forward to bury her face in her hands. Lucifer hovered nearby, unsure if he should offer her comfort or if he should keep his distance.

“I am so sorry.” Chloe mumbled from behind her hands. “I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s just a scratch, Detective, nothing to worry about.” Lucifer reassured her, despite the throbbing pain in his side. “It wasn’t your fault. The sigil broke and you had a bad scare, that’s all.”

“I didn’t know who you were.” Chloe mumbled again. “I…I thought you were a…I thought you were something else.”

“As I said, Detective, nothing to worry about.” Lucifer said again. “It was Hell’s fault, not yours.”

He offered her his hand again. “Now, _please_ , Detective, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

He didn’t miss her brief hesitation before she accepted his hand. Whatever she had seen him as had scared her badly. _It wasn’t her fault_. Lucifer reminded himself firmly. _She didn’t recognize me_.

It still hurt that she had been terrified of him. She had looked at him like other souls did. Like a monster.

Lucifer mentally shook himself. He didn’t need to be brooding, not when his detective had just suffered an attack.

Chloe stooped to retrieve the demon blade that had fallen to the ground. With an unreadable expression, she wiped the blood, Lucifer’s blood, from its blade onto her pants. They reached the narrow opening of the crevasse. One by one, they slipped through. Lucifer unfurled his wings and motioned for Chloe to step into his arms. She did so, although without looking at him. Her hands, made raw and rough by her repeated falls, clung to his neck. He bit back a wince of pain as her weight fell onto the gash in his side.

They flew in silence back to the center of the storm, both shaken and exhausted from the events that had taken place. They had gotten the third ingredient for the ritual, but their mood was anything but celebratory. 

They landed just in front of the spire. Thrûz and Fifra, the two demons that liked to station themselves just outside his throne room, knelt as he landed. If they thought it unusual for their king to have a bruised face and bloodied torso, they didn’t comment on it.

“Let no one in.” Lucifer told them. They murmured their solemn vows that they would let no one disturb Lucifer.

Waving Chloe ahead of him, he followed her through the iron doors to the throne room.

* * *

Almost on autopilot, Chloe trudged through the throne room to the door that led to Lucifer’s quarters. She barely spared a glance for the gruesome carvings of torture on the walls or the flaming pits of hellfire that lined the room. She was too engrossed by the pull towards the throne…or rather, the entrance to the Burning Plains behind it.

Her steps quickened.

The Burning Plains.

It was calling her, singing as sweetly and gentle as her father’s lullabies. But something was off in the harmony. A discordant note. It was chilling. It was beautiful. 

She wanted to go. She _needed_ to go.

“Detective?” Lucifer’s voice broke through the singing. Chloe paused, mid-step. Without even realizing it, she had stepped behind the throne and was about to take her first step into the entrance of the Burning Plains. Startled, she threw herself backwards, horrified that, yet again, Hell had seized control of her actions.

Something was wrong with her. Deeply wrong.

She turned away from the entrance and fought her way back to the door that led to Lucifer’s quarters. He held the door open for her and placed his arm around her shoulder, ushering her inside. As soon as the door snicked shut behind them, the song of the Burning Plains no longer echoed in Chloe’s ears. She made a beeline for the couch and sunk into it, succumbing to mental, physical, and emotional exhaustion.

Lucifer busied himself at the bar for a moment before he brought her a dangerously full glass of whisky. She accepted it without comment and downed half of the glass in one swig. Her face screwed up against the burning, bitter taste and she fought the urge to vomit as the strong liquor hit her empty stomach. 

Lucifer took the seat across from her, studying her intently over his own glass of whisky. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze. Instead, she stared blankly at the glass in her hands. 

“That can’t happen again.” she stated expressionlessly. She took another shaking sip of her drink. The alcohol was somewhat off in taste (Lucifer once mentioned that drinks in Hell weren’t as good as those on Earth), but it still left a pleasant warmth in her stomach that started to float to up her spine. She welcomed its numbing effect, wanting desperately to forget everything that had happened. Hell, the lifeless body of the girl on the bike, the tortured expressions of newly arrived souls, Bahlor being eaten alive, the thrashing figures of demons on gallows, Ingdish’s cold hands, Atrex’s predatory eyes, her being powerless against Hell’s pull, and, perhaps worst of all, seeing Lucifer as a monster. Now she understood why suspects who had been left alone with him lost their minds with fear.

She went to take another sip and found that her glass was already empty. Silently, Lucifer passed her his own glass. She accepted it and drank deeply. The alcohol now felt very smooth as it slid down her throat. She was starting to feel very numb now. She leaned back until her head rested on the back of the couch. She let herself relax into the soft leather and shut her eyes. 

Her body throbbed with all the aches, soreness, and pains she had accumulated over the past…however long it had been since she had left Earth. She couldn’t even wager a guess on how much time had passed since she had arrived. In some ways, it felt like she had just found Lucifer seconds ago. In other ways, it might have been years. She just didn’t know.

Trying to determine how much time had passed only added to her growing headache. Frowning, Chloe lifted a hand to pinch and massage the bridge of her nose. Hell wasn’t currently speaking to her, but she remembered its voice echoing through her thoughts, encouraging her to give in to her anger. 

And speaking of anger…

Now that the sigil had silenced the fear, anger was beginning to bubble under her consciousness again, white hot and steady like molten iron. _This isn’t me_. Chloe thought to herself. _I am not this person._

But the anger swallowed these thoughts. What if she _was_ that person? Or, even if she wasn’t, what if she wanted to be?

Unconsciously, Chloe clenched her jaw. “That _can’t_ happen again.” she said again more forcefully. “How do I fix this? There has to be something.”

“You could go home.” Lucifer suggested quietly. 

Chloe snapped upright, her eyes blazing. “ _No_.” she snarled. “No, Lucifer, _you tell me_ what I need to do to make sure I don’t lose my goddamn mind down here because, in case you haven’t realized it yet, _I’m not leaving without you_.”

“Detective…”

Chloe silenced him by slamming her glass onto the ground. It shattered into a thousand, whisky-coated pieces. “We have gone through _far_ too much to give up now.” On a subconscious level, Chloe knew she was out of control but found that she was unable to stop herself. “So if you have an idea, _tell me now_ , because last I checked, _you_ were the one who got stabbed when the sigil failed, not me. So _figure. Something. Out._ ”

Lucifer fixed her with what could have been an intimidating stare, perhaps his knee-jerk reaction to being challenged, but Chloe knew him well enough to see the alarm and concern hiding in his gaze. It gave her a thrill of satisfaction that _she_ was the one scaring _him_ now. “I could take the amulet from you.” he said coldly.

Chloe met his gaze defiantly. “And I would ask your brother to get me a new one and bring me back.”

“How many amulets capable of cancelling Heaven’s pull do you think there are?” Lucifer asked smoothly.

Chloe didn’t have an answer for that. She protectively clasped the amulet in her hand. Amenadiel hadn’t said this was the only one…but he also hadn’t said it wasn’t.

“Tell me what I need to do to make it so that never happens again.” she ground out between gritted teeth. “That doesn’t involve giving up.”

Lucifer grimaced and clenched his jaw. “Chloe, Hell isn’t meant for living souls. If you stay here, it will affect you in ways that even I can’t anticipate.”

“So you had better tell me how to fix this _now_ so we can collect Lilith’s hair and leave.” Chloe snapped.

Lucifer continued to attempt to stare her down. Unperturbed, she met his gaze evenly. Finally, he dropped his gaze to his hands with a sigh. “Very well, Detective. But again, like _every single idea_ I have had since you arrived, I don’t like it.”

“I don’t care. Tell me.”

“We cut the sigil into your skin and seal it with my blood.”

“Fine.” Chloe said, too wired, angry, and desperate for a solution to even be apprehensive at the thought of carving something permanently into her skin. “Do it. Now.”

All displays of coldness disappeared from Lucifer’s demeanor. He looked alarmed, perhaps because he hadn’t expected Chloe to agree so readily. “Detective…are you sure?” 

Chloe tugged down the collar of her shirt. “Put it here.” she said, pointing to a patch of skin underneath her collarbone, just next to the space where her arm met her body. She unstrapped the demon blade from her thigh and tossed it to Lucifer. He caught it without effort, but studied it apprehensively.

“Detective…”

_“Do it.”_ Chloe hissed. 

“If that is what you wish.” Lucifer said, his voice heavy.

Lucifer slowly wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the blade. It trembled slightly in his grip. Chloe thought she saw a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes. Then he blinked and it was gone. He took a quick, deep breath. He stood to come over to her, his expression blank as if he was distancing himself from what he was about to do. He quickly undid his belt and passed it to her. 

“Lie down and bite on this.” he instructed. Silently, she slipped the leather between her teeth and lay down. Still with an eerily distant expression, Lucifer climbed on top of her and her arms beneath his legs as he had done before in the cavern. He placed a firm hand on her sternum to hold her still. 

“Are you ready?”

Chloe nodded, teeth digging into the leather.

Lucifer brought the blade to Chloe’s skin. It lingered there for a moment. Then, with only the slightest hesitation, Lucifer pressed the blade into Chloe’s skin. Chloe bit down hard on the leather. She was no stranger to injury, but forcing herself lie still while someone sliced into her was a challenge she had ever experienced. Instinctively, she tensed her body.

“Relax.” Lucifer murmured, although his own voice sounded tense. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply through her nose forcing herself to relax. She resolutely ignored the feeling of hot blood trickling down her shoulder.

It was over in a minute. When Chloe felt Lucifer sit up, she opened her eyes. He used the demon blade to cut open his own palm, flexing his fingers several times until blood pooled in his hand. He pressed it against the open wound on Chloe’s chest.

A muffled cry of pain escaped her. She had thought the cutting would be the worst part, but as Lucifer’s blood entered her system it felt as though liquid fire had been injected into her veins. If it hadn’t been for Lucifer’s strong hand on her chest, she would have curled tight into a ball.

And then, as quickly as the pain started, it stopped. It was as if she had never been cut. She glanced down to see Lucifer wiping traces of blood away from her skin with his pocket square. Underneath the blood shone Lucifer’s sigil, raw, red, and shiny as if a red-hot iron had branded her skin. Yet, she felt no pain. Lucifer stood, freeing her hands. She sat up and brought her fingers to trace the new mark she bore. The skin was raised slightly, like a months-old scar. It seemed to thrum with its own power. She shivered in awe. It was like carrying a piece of divinity under her skin.

She found that another weight had been lifted from her. The anger that had boiled through her like magma had dissipated, just as her fear had been banished by the sigil on her forehead before. Catching sight of the broken shards of the glass she had thrown, she winced, ashamed. She hated not being in control of herself.

The headache, however, still pounded behind her eyes.

She looked up to see Lucifer eyeing her cautiously. “Better?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you.” she said. She gestured to the broken glass. “I’m sorry.”

“Plenty more where that came from.” Lucifer said. “But your mark,” he gestured to the sigil marking Chloe’s chest. “It doesn’t hurt too much?” Chloe could see it was important to him that she was no longer in pain. 

“No pain at all.” Chloe said. A weight seemed to lift from Lucifer’s shoulders.

“I’m glad to hear it. Now _please_ go get some rest.” he urged her. “You know where the shower and bed are, I suggest you go use them.”

Now that Chloe’s adrenaline had dropped, she felt tired enough to take Lucifer up on his offer. What Amenadiel had said about not needing to sleep in Hell be damned. Laying in a bed sounded _nice_.

“What will you do?” she asked. 

With a grimace, Lucifer unconsciously rubbed at his wounded side. His hands were covered in cuts, either inflicted by Ingdish, Chloe, or himself. With a guilty pang, Chloe realized that, in the heat of her anger, she had forgotten that Lucifer was hurting too. 

“I need some space.” he said. “I don’t heal as fast when I’m around you and I want to be in top form when we set off to collect Lilith’s hair. You will be safe here. No one can enter without my express permission.”

Chloe nodded. “Do what you need to.”

He made a movement as if he was going to kiss her cheek, but seemed to think better of it. With a sinking stomach, Chloe realized that his hesitation likely had something to do with her… _episode_. Although she had tried time and time again to convince him that she really, _truly_ did not think of him as a monster, seeing her react to him while she was under Hell’s influence must have shaken him. She couldn’t let that set them back. Before he could turn to the exit, she gently grabbed his shoulder.

Uncertain, he turned to face her. She kissed him softly, lingering for a moment before pulling away. Her eyes met his. “Thank you for helping me.” she murmured, trying to put as much gratitude into her voice as possible. “Even when it was hard for you. Thank you.”

He softened under her touch, his eyes warm and comforting. “As I’ve said before, anything for you.” He kissed her again and turned towards the exit.

Relieved that nothing had irreparably been broken between them, Chloe absentmindedly brushed the sigil on her chest before setting off towards the bathroom. She needed another shower.

* * *

Lucifer cleared the central spire with just a few beats of his wings. Although he didn’t mind carrying Chloe (it actually brought him a thrill he had never anticipated), it felt good to stretch his wings without her arms impeding their movement. He pushed himself higher, angling himself away from the spire. He wanted to get out of Chloe’s range, heal quickly, and get back to her as soon as possible. Even though it was impossible for anyone to enter his chambers, he felt uneasy leaving her alone, especially in light of all she had gone through.

There could be no doubt about it. Hell was eating her soul.

He could smell it inside her, like a putrid rot eating her from the inside out. It was swallowing the things that made Chloe Chloe. It wasn’t like her, the lashing out, the unusual thirst for vengeance, the sudden desire for spilled blood. That wasn’t his detective.

He wasn’t sure if her new brand would help keep the rot in her mind from spreading. He wanted to believe it would, but since Chloe was the first living soul to walk this path, he had no way of knowing. His stomach twisted, sick with worry. 

The familiar itch of his skin knitting itself back together told him he was now outside Chloe’s range. His wounds were minor, so it wouldn’t take long until he would be as good as new. He rubbed at his stomach, the gash Chloe had given him being the most uncomfortable one to heal. He still was in disbelief that she had managed to stab him. True, he hadn’t been expecting her to attack, but she was _fast_. He hoped the new sigil held so she wouldn’t feel compelled to attack him again. 

He hoped it held so she would never again look at him with raw fear in her eyes.

With a sharp intake of breath, Lucifer busied himself with flapping his wings a few times to distract himself from remembering the way she had pleaded with him to leave her alone. He forced himself to think of the kiss she had left him with. He could still feel the memory of her lips on his.

It was nice.

He had meant it when he said that he would do anything for Chloe. All he ever wanted was to make sure that she was happy, healthy, and safe. That’s why he was struggling to push down his desire to tear that damned amulet from her neck. Yet, at the same time, he knew that he could never do that. Because ripping the amulet from her neck would mean Chloe would be pulled back to Earth. 

And he would be stuck in Hell.

He couldn’t lose her. Not again.

But what if he lost her to Hell?

Lucifer frowned and shook his wings again, trying to rip himself from the depressing cycle of thoughts he kept falling into. Where was Dr. Linda when he needed her?

He tried to imagine what she might say. Probably something vague and completely useless. But between bouts of incomprehensible advice, she sometimes had good ideas. Maybe if he could talk to her now, she would have one.

He glanced skywards towards Earth, contemplating a brief trip to the surface as he had often done since returning to Hell. _Just for a few minutes…_ he tried to reason with himself. But he knew that a few minutes on Earth could turn into days, weeks, or months in Hell, giving his Earth-desiring demons ample opportunity to complete a mass exodus. Not to mention the time Chloe would spend trapped down here without him. Scowling, he dragged his eyes downwards once more. 

No matter. He would return to Earth soon enough.

He was relieved that only a month had passed since he had left Earth. He had lost track of time in Hell…he hadn’t known if it had been days, years, or (most terrifyingly) centuries. He had tried so hard not to think of Chloe or his time on Earth since he had gotten back. He had thrown himself into his work, wrangling wayward demons and torturing the most wicked of the damned. But it was impossible to stay focused on work all the time. If he slowed down, even for an instant, he would remember. And he would hurt. He had wondered if they remembered him, Chloe, Linda, Ella, Trixie…even Dan. He had wondered if they had grown old in his absence, or even if they had…

Well, he had known they hadn’t, because he hadn’t seen Dan in the Fields of Arrival, and he _definitely_ knew where Detective Douche was heading when his time was up.

Although he might be biased. But then again, maybe not.

The itching in his side had been reduced to a meager tingle. Feeling the space where the wound had been, his newly healed hands found nothing but smooth skin. Time to get back to his detective. He banked towards the spire, tucking his wings in for a sharp dive once in range. As much as he resented his wings, Chloe had been right: he had missed flying. He enjoyed momentary weightlessness before flaring his wings to their full span to slow himself before landing. Thrûz and Fifra inclined their heads at his return. He returned the gesture. Some demons, like Bahlor, Ingdish, Dromos, and Squee were the walking, talking equivalent of nails on a chalkboard. Other demons, like Mazikeen, Thrûz, and Fifra, were actually damn good company to keep around. Bahlor’s words echoed in Lucifer’s mind. 

_“Why should you be able to go to Earth and enjoy all of its splendors when the likes of us are trapped down here?”_

Lucifer didn’t pity Bahlor for his fate. Frankly, he had been nothing but a lecherous, two-faced bastard that had been a thorn in Lucifer’s side since he had resumed his place on the throne. And there was no way in _hell_ that Lucifer would ever allow Bahlor on Earth. He was too bloodthirsty, too impulsive, to ever be trusted around live humans. But part of what Bahlor said rang true. What about demons like Thrûz and Fifra? Should they be given a chance at a new life like Maze?

Lucifer contemplated this thought as he reentered the throne room. That he was doing so was a testament to how much his time on Earth had changed him. Or rather, how much watching Mazikeen grow into herself had changed him. Her newfound independence, though irksome at times, inspired respect within him. He might have lost his best lieutenant, but he had gained a friend and equal.

Surely other demons might deserve the same chance? Was it right to seal the gates of Hell and trap all of them in?

He frowned, irritated that he was even asking himself that. He should just do what he usually did - act in his best interest and _only_ in his best interest - but something was preventing him from doing so this time. 

Being considerate and thoughtful was _hard_.

With these confusing thoughts, he let himself back into his penthouse.

“Detective?” Lucifer called. He found her splayed out in his bed, her hair and skin still lightly damp from her shower. She was fast asleep, the blankets gathered haphazardly around her like she had barely had time to arrange them before succumbing to sleep.

With a small smile, Lucifer sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to gently pull the sheets over Chloe. He stroked her hair and studied her sleeping face. It was more relaxed than he had seen it since they had been reunited. It had been so easy for them to slip back into their old routine that Lucifer felt like it hadn’t fully hit him how unexpected and wonderful that Chloe was _here_. She had come for him, putting herself through literal Hell just to give him a chance to go back to the place and people he loved. 

He was so lucky to have her. 

Sitting on the bed, he felt fatigue settle over his body. Even though he didn’t necessarily _need_ sleep, he still enjoyed the occasional nap. Besides, a nap would be the perfect opportunity to share a bed with his detective. 

With that happy thought, Lucifer set off to go clean himself up before slipping into the narrow sliver of bed Chloe wasn’t occupying. As he drifted to sleep, he took comfort in listening to the soft rise and fall of her breath and the feeling of her warm body next to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (9/20/19) - Just wanted to give everyone an update that it's going to be a bit of a longer wait for the next chapter. I am setting a deadline for myself of October 19, 2019. Work and life have gotten in the way of writing, but I do have the next chapter in progress!
> 
> A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you for your patience on this update. I believe we have about four more chapters left, but that might change. This chapter was entirely unplanned! The words took a direction on their own. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. Every single notification I get gives me new motivation to see this fanfic through. This is the longest fanfic I have ever written. I am doing it as a personal challenge to myself. I have wanted to write a long fanfic (at least 50,000 words) for a decade now, and after watching Lucifer I had enough energy and zeal for the show to go for it. Thank you for being my cheerleaders along the way. I am also motivated to finish this fic because I have not read any other Lucifer fics yet and I am absolutely dying to! I am holding off until I finish this fic, though, because I don't want to accidentally adopt another author's ideas into my work. I wanted to keep Call You Home as authentically me as possible. So while I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this fic so far, I am looking forward to finishing it so I can dive into all of the Lucifer fanfiction I desire. :) P.S. I apologize for any typos throughout the fic. I reread the entire fic and found at least one in every chapter. I am embarrassed! I read each chapter at least three times out-loud before posting…yet I still miss typos. Again, my apologies.
> 
> P.P.S. Please go to slaughterotter24/gallery/?catpath=scraps if you would like to view sketches of Ingdish, Atrex, and Bahlor.


End file.
